


Undercover Law

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law is in hiding as a student in Grandline High. He had done something as a Warlord and now his life is in danger. Corazon put Smoker in charge of Law and disappeared as well. To keep people from finding him, Law had to pretend to be a normal teenager and not the doctor/assassin he was known as. Can he stay hidden? M/M Yaoi Don't like? Please don't read
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	1. Sixth Time Is The Charm?

**Sixth Time Is The Charm?**

"Trafalgar. We're here." Law looked up from his phone to glare at the man in the driver's seat. He hated today. "Don't give me that look. You know you have to go to school." The man got an eye-roll from the other. "This one might not be all that bad. I would stop having to change your schools if you could just cooperate with me on this."

"I know, Smoker." Law looked out the car window. The school was large and reminded him of his last school. Sighing, Law stepped out of the car. The air was cool and Law disliked it. Smoker exited the car with him.

"Let's go." Law nodded and followed the man inside. They got to the front office without incident. "Excuse me, ma'am." The lady at the front desk looked up at him.

"May I help you, sir?" She looked bored and even sounded that way to Law.

"Yes. I am here to bring my kid to school. He's new." Law stood near Smoker with a bored expression that matched the woman's.

"Right. You would be Mr. Smoker, right?" He nodded. "And this is Corazon Lawler, correct?" Smoker nodded again. She turned to Law with a smile. The woman seemed more interested in him, now. "Welcome to Grand Line High, Mr. Corazon." She gave him a list of his classes. "Homeroom has started already. You can head there now."

Before Law was able to get away from Smoker, the man pulled him to the side. "Remember, no taking the gloves off, no beating up other, and especially, no telling people who you really are." Law agreed. "The last one shouldn't be hard for you. This is for your own good. If people find out who you are, this whole thing could be ruined."

"I know. I'm in hiding because of what I have done. The only way to keep me safe is for me to be someone else." He had this talk a thousand times it seemed. It wasn't fun at all. "And I'm an eighteen-year-old kid, not twenty-three." Nodding, Smoker said his goodbyes and left Law alone.

Before going to class, Law stopped by the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess, he still had bags under his eyes, his earrings were removed, and his goatee was trimmed. He could pass as a senior in high school.

Getting to the classroom, Law knocked on the door. He shifted the backpack on his shoulder. The door opened and he was met with a young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. "Hello. Who might you be?"

"I'm Corazon Lawler." The woman perked up when he said his name. He was tempted to say his real name to see her reaction. She motioned for him to come inside.

"Class, this is the new student that will be joining us. Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Law glanced around the room. A few kids stood out but the rest were pretty normal looking.

"My name is Corazon Lawler. I don't like to tell people about me because I usually don't stay in one school for very long." He went quiet for a moment. "Nice to meet you all." He bowed.

The teacher seemed a little taken back at his words. "Th-Thank you. You may sit next to Luffy in the back." Law nodded and headed to the empty desk. "Since I don't want to do anything, you call all do whatever until the bell rings." Miss Nami sat down behind her desk and went to reading something.

Law took out his phone and began to go through it. He looked at the pictures of his real guardian and of the others responsible for him. He realized that he was being watched after a bit. Looking over, Law noticed the kid next to him was staring at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Let's be friends." The kid seemed to be very energetic. Law was astonished that the other would say that to someone he just met and knew nothing about.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline." Luffy looked confused. "I might not be here long, so I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Nonsense. We can still be friends. Come on. Please." Law had to hand it to him, he was persistent. Sighing, Law agreed. It couldn't hurt to have at least one friend, right? "Great! I'll see you at lunch!"

The bell rang about forty minutes later. Law said his goodbyes to his new friend and went to his next class. He felt like he could get somewhere at this school. If no one figured out who he was, this place was good so far. He went to his next class. The teacher was another female.

"Welcome. May I ask you your name?" Law looked at her with a smile.

'My name is Corazon Lawler, Miss Nico." Law bowed to her as he entered the room. "You are my history teacher, right?"

"Yes. Please, take any empty seat." She smiled at him. "You don't have to tell us anything about yourself." Law nodded and took an empty seat. Law got looks from everyone in the room. Some were curious, some were fearful, and others were cruel.

Sitting down, Law looked at his phone as more people entered the room. He started to text Smoker when a person's shadow loomed over him. He finished the text and turned his phone off. He looked up at the person in front of him. "May I help you?" He didn't like this kid.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" Law examined the kid. He had crimson hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. The kid also dressed like a punk. Law made a mental note that this one could be an issue.

"Yes. And who might you be?" The other seemed to be offended at his question. Law just waited for him to say something.

"Eustass Kid." Law wanted to laugh at his name. It was strange for a parent to name their child Kid.

"Nice to meet you. But could you, please, move away from me?" A look of anger came across Kid's face. "Your overly large ego is blocking my view of the board." The look got more intense as he glared at him.

"Mr. Eustass, could you please take your seat?" Kid grunted and moved across the room to his seat. Robin started to write on the board. "I would like to start this class by talking about politics." Law looked out the window. He really didn't need to go back to school, but he was undercover.

"Lawler, could you tell us what you know about politics?" Law looked back at her. He tensed up at the question.

"It depends on what you want me to tell you about them." He was nervous as to what the teacher wanted to know.

"Can you tell us about the war that is going on at this moment?" Law tensed up even more. This was something he didn't expect or foresee.

"Right now, there is a revolution going on between the Government and the opposing force." He glanced around the room. Everyone was watching him with interest except for Kid. "The Government is trying to settle the dispute as soon as possible." 

Robin seemed astonished by his answer. "Th-That's correct. Do you know why the revolution has started?" Law shook his head. He knew why but it would give him away if he told. "Alright. The revolution started because the Revolutionary Army doesn't agree with the Government's decisions." Law wanted to correct her but said nothing.

The class was pretty boring and most of what Robin talked about Law already knew. The class passed by quite slowly and Law felt people staring at him from everywhere. Once the bell rang, Law was one of the first people out of the door.

On his way to his second class, Law was stopped by a blond kid. You could only see one of his eyes. "May I help you?" He didn't know if he should've been worried or not.

"Are you the guy that Luffy talked to this morning?" The name made him remember homeroom. The kid was too energetic to forget.

"If you are talking about homeroom, then yes." Law felt a little better now that he knew his alleged friend.

"I was in history with you. How do you know so much about politics?" This made him tense up.

"I like to be caught up in the world around me. I watch the news a lot." This seemed to satisfy the man. "Sorry, but I have to get to class."

"Alright. See you at lunch, Lawler." The kid walked away with a wave of his hand. Law thought he was an okay kid and entered the class. It was English. The teacher wasn't in the room.

Taking a seat next to a sleeping kid, Law placed his back on the desk. He relaxed as more students entered the room. The bell rang and everyone settled down.

Suddenly, a man came into the room. He was tall, had purple hair, and an arrow chin. Law's jaw dropped as he stared at the man. He couldn't believe who his English teacher was. The man smiled at the class as he scanned the room. Law looked down.

"Good morning, my wonderful students! I see that you all are ready to get back to learning after a long spring break!" He picked up a piece of paper. "I see we have a new student. Corazon Lawler, could you please stand and introduce yourself?"

Cautiously, Law stood up. He kept his head down as he spoke. "My name is Corazon Lawler. I don't have a lot about myself." He still kept his head down. "Nice to meet you all." Law quickly sat back down before the teacher could say anything else to him.

"Thank you. We hope to get to know you better." The teacher turned to the board. "As you all know, I'm Mr./Miss Ivankov. I like spontaneous, new, and strange writings. Try your best to put effort into your work."

The rest of the class was pretty okay. Law wasn't pointed out like in first block. He could do the work without a problem and he only took notes because he didn't want to seem suspicious. The kid next to him slept through the entire class period. He worried that the kid would get in trouble so he copied his notes on a different piece of paper for the kid. When it was almost time to leave, the guy woke up and looked down at the notes that Law had slipped him after he was done.

"I don't remember writing these." Law didn't say a word as he sent another text to Smoker. **_'You never told me that some of the Army were going to be here! Why is the Army here?! What did you do?!'_** Turning off his phone, he waited for the bell to ring.

His phone vibrated a few minutes later. Turning it back on, Law read the text. _**'I forgot to mention that the Army knows about your problem. Dragon had offered to get you into a school that fits your personality. Some of the officers of the Army offered to watch you in case something went wrong. Don't worry. They won't say anything to anyone.'**_

The bell rang and Law packed up. "Lawler, I would like to see you before you leave." He mentally groaned as he walked up to the desk of the man/woman. He stood there, waiting for the man to speak.

"I see that you have changed a little since the last time I saw you." Law shrugged. "I heard from some of the other kids talk about your dispute with a student named Kid."

"Yeah. He's the bullying type." Ivankov raised an eyebrow. "The way he acts, dresses, and his short temper gave it away." The man looked shocked. "I was already told by Smoker that I am to stay away from people like him."

"Yes. I bet he didn't tell you that if you do get into a fight that Dragon will keep it under control." Law was confused. "If you are to get into a fight, Dragon will deal with it so that you can stay in the school. It is sort of like a thank you for all you have done for the Army."

"I see. It was nice to talk to you but I have to get to lunch." Ivan nodded and waved goodbye to him as he left the room.

The cafeteria was large enough that the whole school was able to fit inside with enough space left over for people to sit at a table alone. He didn't have money for lunch and he was rushed that morning so he couldn't make it.

Once he stepped into the cafeteria, Law scanned the room. In the corner of the room, he saw a kid waving at him. It was Luffy. Slowly moving to the kid, Law kept his head down as he walked. He lifted his head when he got to the table.

"Hey! I'm glad you came!" Law gave a small smile to him. "I have some friends that will join us soon." Law nodded and waited as Luffy went to get food. The blond guy from before joined him at the table.

"Hey, again." Law nodded to him. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. The name's Sanji."

"Nice to meet you, Sanji." He forced himself not to speak as he would normally. The -ya at the end of the name would probably give him away. Another kid sat down at the table. He had a long nose and curly hair.

The new kid looked at him before doing a double-take. "Wh-Who's the c-creepy guy?" The name didn't bother Law. He had been called worse. He was used to being called names.

Sanji reached over and smacked Usopp on the head. "That was really rude. You don't call people names just because they look different." Law was shocked that the other would say something in his defense. It was different.

Usopp rubbed his head. "Sorry. What is your name?" Law smiled as he gave the kid his attention.

"My name is Corazon Lawler." Usopp brightened up at his name.

"You're the kid that Luffy was talking about earlier." Law shrugged. "He's always trying to make friends with the new kids."

Another person sat down at the table. Law realized that it was the kid from English. He had already gotten his plate of food. "Hey, Zoro. How has your day been?" Usopp greeted the guy.

The name sounded familiar. Zoro looked at Law for a moment. "You're the kid from English. Do you know who gave me the notes?" Law shook his head. He didn't want to start something as of right now if the kid didn't like what he had done. "That's okay. I just wanted to thank them."

Sanji started to laugh. "You never thank anyone!" law started to chuckle.

"I do thank people. I never thank you." He took a drink of his water. His gaze was set back on Law. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm back!" Luffy showed up with his plate piled high with meat. Law was astonished by it. "Cora, have you met everyone now?" Law nodded.

"You are all nice." Law started to thank them when he was doused in water. He lowered his head as the liquid ran down his face. The whole room went silent. _Don't do anything. I'm doing this for Cora-san and myself._

"Hey, smartass. It seems that you have a problem, huh?" The voice was none other than Kid. He remembered it after the conversation they had that morning. Law just stayed quiet. "What? No smart-ass remarks?"

Luffy stood up from his seat. "Kid, leave him alone or I'll kick your ass!" Law's eyes widened. Someone was standing up for him. This was new. "He hasn't done anything to you!" The room stayed quiet.

"Shut up, Luffy. This has nothing to do with you." Law could hear the anger in the other's voice. There was something between the two that was clearly known throughout the school.

"It's okay, Luffy. I'm fine." He raised his head with a smile. He turned to Kid. "May I help you with something, Mr. Eustass?" This got him an angrier look from him. Kid looked ready to burst with fury.

"Why you!" He went to punch but Law caught his fist. There was an uneasy silence in the crowd now. Kid went to punch with the other but it was also caught.

"I'm sorry but I do not wish to fight you. I promised my guardian that I would try to stay out of fights." He pushed Kid away by his fists. The room was shocked at the exchange. No one could believe what had just happened. Kid was kept from hitting another kid.

Red-faced and pissed off, Kid straightened up. He glared daggers at Law. "You'll regret this." With that, he left. The room was still shocked as Law turned back around. After a few minutes, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Wow! That was cool! Can you teach me to do that?!" Luffy seemed to have liked the outcome of the exchange. His eyes were glistening with admiration.

"What did you mean that you would try to stay out of fights?" Sanji asked. He was curious as to what the kid was about.

"At the last school that I went to, I got into a fight. I was suspended so my guardian transferred me to this school." Law didn't want to tell them that he had actually had gone through five different schools before. There was a look of appreciation from all four of them. "What?"

"We have never found someone that could stand up to Kid except for Luffy and us." Zoro took a bite of his food. "It's new." Zoro narrowed his eyes at Law. "You look familiar." Law tensed up at that. "I can't put my finger on it but you do." The whole table was watching Law.

Breaking the tension, Law asked Sanji a question. "Have you heard anything new about him yet?" Law listened to the conversation.

"No. He is still missing. No one knows where he is and there is no trace of where he has gone to." Law realized that they were either talking about him or Corazon. There was something that Luffy wanted to know about one of them.

"Aw, man. I really wish that he would come back." Luffy took a bite of his meat. "He's awesome. I wish I can meet him again." Law's eyes widened at Luffy's statement.

"Luffy, who are you talking about?" Law needed answers.

"Trafal... Tra... Torao Law, the Warlord." A large smile spread across his face. "He's my hero." The occupants of the table looked bored with the conversation. "He's the best one of them."

"Yes, Luffy. We have all heard about him." Usopp paused. "Especially from you." Law wondered how much the teen talked about him. "Even how he saved you from the government." Law thought about that sentence. It wasn't coming to mind at that moment.

"But, Cora hasn't heard my opinion on him." Luffy looked excited about him. Turning back to Law, he had a huge smile on his face. "He saved my life when I got kidnapped by another Warlord. I don't remember what they wanted but he saved me." Luffy started to reminisce. "He wasn't able to get me home immediately. We stayed in a room for a day or so." His expression turned sad. "He was all cut up and hardly there. He also wouldn't talk to me because of his injuries." The expression changed back into happiness. "I've always wanted to thank him for saving me. It was four years ago. I was twelve."

Law sat there, dumbfounded. He remembered that day. The kid wanted to help him but he had denied his help. They were trapped in the room because the building had collapsed and trapped them inside. He had fought Doflamingo and sustained wounds. He also had help when he took him down. There was a blond kid, a black-haired kid, and a green-haired fellow that had helped him out. He couldn't place their names or faces.

"That was nice of him. What happened afterward?" Law's memory was a little fuzzy.

"He passed out from blood loss. We were found about five to ten minutes later and they rushed him to the on-site doctor." He had a sad expression again. "He was out for five days."

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Luffy stuffed his food into his mouth. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I hope to see you again." They all nodded at him as he stood up to leave. He was stopped by Luffy.

"You should hang out with us this weekend." Law raised an eyebrow. "We're going to the park. Please, join us." Luffy pleaded with his eyes. The group nodded as to say that they wanted him to accept.

"I'll have to think about it. I don't know if my guardian will let me." He shrugged. "I'll get back with you tomorrow about it." Luffy smiled and agreed. Law was shocked that he was already invited out with 'friends'.

He made his way to his next block. He asked for a place in the infirmary because it made him feel better. "Mr. Chopper, are you in here?" he asked as he opened the door. There was a crash in the back. Making his way back there, Law found the young man on the ground with books scattered around him. "Are you okay?"

Raising his head to look at him, Law saw the young man's eyes widen. "Tra-" Law put his finger to his lips. He knew the younger one from his time working with Dragon. "Sorry. It is nice to see you again. I guess you'll be working with me, right?"

"Yes. I hope that will be fine." Chopper nodded. "I'll help you clean up." Bending down, Law started to pick up the books that were on the ground along with Chopper.

The sound of the door opening got both of them to peek around the door. Law told Chopper that he would take care of it. "Hello, sir. How may I help you today?" Law was trying to be polite.

The kid jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-Yeah. I came h-here for a b-ba-bandage." He held out his arm to show a long cut on his hand. Law nodded and asked him to sit on a bed. He examined the kid. He had light-purple hair, big, blue glasses, and he shook as if scared.

Grabbing bandages and antiseptic, Law started to clean the wound. The boy kept wincing every time he dabbed the wound with the cotton ball. After the cleaning was done, Law began to wrap his hand with the bandages. The sound of the door opening again made the kid jolt.

"Please, stay still. I am almost done." Law finished wrapping the hand and tied off the ends. "There. Don't do whatever it was that got you cut again. It will keep you out of here." The kid looked pale but nodded all the same. "You can go back to class." Quickly, the boy jumped down from the bed and made his way out of the room.

Turning his attention to the new person in the room, Law was surprised to see Luffy standing a little ways away. "Do you need something, Luffy?" The kid seemed to be studying him. "Luffy?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luffy smiled. "I have some cuts on my arms." He held out his arms to show the cuts and bruises. Sighing, Law pointed to the bed.

"Your cuts are only small. Band-Aids should work just fine." He heard the bed creak as he got out the Band-Aids and two new cotton balls. He took a chair and pulled it over to the bed. "Hold out your arms, please."

Doing as he was asked, Law started to clean the cuts with antiseptic. Luffy didn't seem to mind the pain from having the cuts cleaned. The footsteps of Chopper made him aware of his presence. "Luffy, what are you in here for this time?'

"I got scraped up in P.E. Teacher told me to get them fixed up so I don't bleed on the floor again." Law kept working while listening to the conversation. "How is Kureha doing? Is she still pushing you around?" Law almost froze at the woman's name.

"Yeah. She said that I'm doing better than before." Law wanted to laugh. He did chuckle, though. "What's funny?" Chopper asked.

Quickly thinking of something, Law answered him. "Just thinking of how many times Luffy has been in here."

"Too many to count."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Law finished cleaning the wounds and set to work on placing the Band-Aids.

"There you are. You can go back to P.E. now." Law picked up the bottle and put it up. "Please, do be more careful."

Smiling, Luffy looking over his arms. One arm had five and the other had seven. "Thanks, Cora. I'll see you later." Luffy jumped off the bed and dashed out the door. It left the other two alone.

"How does he know Kureha?" Chopper started to sweat.

"L-Luffy is Dragon's s-son." The room went quiet. Chopper started to sweat even more because Law didn't move for a while.

"Okay. That's fine." Law stood from his chair. "That means I have to watch myself around him." He turned to Chopper. He knew that the doctor-in-training was hiding some information. "What should I know about him?"

"You really need to watch yourself around Luffy."

"Why?" Law knew about Luffy's fascination with him already.

"He... He has been watching you ever since you became a Warlord and joined the Army." The man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, he has been stalking me?"

"Sort of. He still doesn't know where you have gone or what you are doing. You'll be safe as long as you don't slip up around him or his friends." Law groaned and washed his hands. "Keep that in mind."

Agreeing, Law went about the rest of the period without troubles. No more students came in and Law was able to read some of Chopper's books. It relaxed him and made him feel better about his position.

After third block, Law had a free period. He went to the school library to see what books they had. He went to the nonfiction section and started to look through them. A little bit later, he was interrupted by the librarian.

"Are you looking for something in particular, sir?" Law turned his attention to the woman. She was shorter than him but dark blue hair, red glasses, and a strange sense of style.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like to know where the medical books are." The woman smiled at him as she asked him to follow her. She led him to the back where it looked as if no one had been there in years.

"We hardly get people in here that are interested in the medical practice." She stopped at a shelf. "Most of them only come here for certain classes." The librarian gestured to two shelves. "Both are filled with medical books. Please, have fun. If you need anything else, I will be at the front."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Tashigi." Law nodded and she was gone. Scanning the shelves, Law started to pick out books that dealt with the organs of the body. He found five on the hearts, three on the lungs, seven on how the brain worked, and two on the stomach. He brought them over to a clean table and started to read them from cover to cover. He was happy that he could read them.

When the bell rang about an hour and a half later, Law was finishing up his last boo. Tashigi came over to him. "I'm sorry but it is time to leave." She glanced at the pile of books. "You can check them out if you like." 

Law shook his head. "I don't have a card. I'm new." The woman's face turned a light shade of red.

"I can let you take them home for now. Just take good care of them." Nodding, Law packed up the books and said his farewells to the woman. He was happy that Miss Tashigi was so nice. He had some studying to do.

Outside, Law was almost tackled to the ground by Luffy. "Cora! I waited for you!"

"I can see that." Law glanced around and saw Smoker's car sitting a few yards away. "Sorry, Luffy. I have to go." Luffy's face fell. "I'll see you tomorrow, though." That seemed to make the kid happy and he hugged him before running off somewhere.

Entering the black Lexus LC, Law knew that Smoker had seen the interaction. "So, you made a friend?" Law grunted. "And it's with Dragon's son."

"He doesn't know who I really am. Also, I have made an enemy." Smoker cranked up the car. Law knew he was waiting for him to elaborate. "His name is Eustass Kid." He kept his gaze out the window.

"Really? I have heard about that kid. Watch yourself." They turned down a road just down from the school. "If something happens, people might start suspecting." Law opened the window to breathe. Smoker's smoke was getting to be too much for him.

"I already know." HIs conversation from lunch came to mind. "Luffy-ya wants me to go out Saturday."

"I don't know. It could be risky." Law sighed.

"You have until tomorrow to give me an answer." Smoker groaned in anger. "I told him I would give him an answer tomorrow."

"Well, you have to act like a normal kid. I'll let you go out. If anything happens, inform me and get out fast." Nodding, Law understood. He was going to have a long rest of the week. And it was only Monday.

**I hope you all like it. I like the idea of Law going out of character to change who he is. His normal, nonchalant attitude and disinterest in everything has changed to a friendly atmosphere and nice guy. He's only playing along to fit in. Please, give your honest opinion of it. Criticism and praise are welcome all the same. Please, stay safe and have a good day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

A crash made Law wake up. He looked at the alarm clock. It was only four-thirty. Rising out of the bed, Law walked to the living room. He found Smoker sweeping up a broken vase. It almost made him want to laugh at the scene. "What did you do?'

His voice made Smoker look at him. "What are you doing up? School doesn't start for another three and a half house." Law walked into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"You woke me up. Now that I'm up, I won't go back to sleep." He set up the coffee pot and let it brew. "What were you doing to break the vase?" He was tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep. His nightmares were getting worse and worse each day.

"I just passed by it. I have to be at the station in thirty minutes." He finished cleaning up his mess and put the broom up. "I'm going to leave you to get ready on your own. The school isn't far from here so you can walk." Law nodded. He knew that Smoker taking him to school was a one-time thing on the first day.

"Alright. Be safe. You are the only one that I can truly trust outside of school right now." A grunt was his response. Law poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to his room. He went into his backpack. He pulled out his homework he had received the day before.

Going for his History homework, Law looked at what he had to do. He had to give his opinion on the Revolution. It had to be a half-page response to get credit. Law set it aside and looked at his English homework. Ivankov wanted him to write a short horror story about anything he wanted. A smile graced his face. He was happy with his English assignment.

He finished his homework in about an hour. He was happy with the response and story. He put his stuff back in his backpack and looked at his books. He pulled them out of his bag and placed them on the desk that was in the corner of the room. He looked at the clock. Five forty-six.

Getting some clean clothes, Law went to the bathroom to shower. He cleaned up and put his clothes on. He chose a yellow long-sleeve and a pair of black pants with white spots. It was a style from where he was from. It was now five past six. He decided to walk to school early and possibly get a cup of coffee at the cafe close by. The coffee Smoker bought wasn't all that good.

Putting his backpack on, Law grabbed his phone and keys and left. He locked up the door and started the walk to the cafe. He saw some kids walking around. He was happy that he wasn't the only one walking to the school.

At the cafe, Law ordered his coffee. A pink-haired woman smiled at him and handed him his coffee. "Have a good day, sir." He nodded as he took his coffee and left the cafe. He walked down the road to school with a smile.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of another person walking next to him. Looking over, Law saw a blond man walking beside him. "May I help you, sir?" He took a gulp of his coffee. He didn't know who this person was.

"Are you Corazon Lawler, by any chance?" He glanced back at the guy. He wore a blue suit with a matching blue top hat. There were goggles at the base of the hat and he looked like he was from the Steampunk age. He also had wavy blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a scar on his left eye.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" He continued to walk and the other followed him. It was getting a little weird. "Why are you following me?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Law raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He would remember someone like him. Sighing, the man smiled. "And you said that you remember everyone you have ever met."

Eyes widening, Law stopped walking. _This kid knows who I am._ "I will ask again, who wants to know who I am?" Stopping as well, the blond kept smiling.

"How long has it been since you took down Doflamingo? Three, four years?" Law almost dropped his coffee. "The name is Sabo. Second in Command of the Army." Law's jaw dropped. He remembered him. He was one of the people that helped him take his uncle down.

"Sabo-ya? You look different." Law had to admit that when he was fourteen, he looked a lot different from his look now. Sabo nodded as he grinned. "And you got a promotion."

"And you look way different from the last time I saw you." He pointed to his chin. "You have a goatee now." He gave Law a once over. "You really have changed and yes I got a promotion."

"That's what you do when you go into hiding." They started to walk again. It was quiet for a bit.

"Luffy won't stop talking about you when he got home yesterday." Law raised an eyebrow. "He kept going on and on about his new friend. He said that you are awesome because you kept Kid from punching you."

"It could've gotten me caught." He sipped on his coffee. "My reflexes haven't changed just because I've been in hiding." Sabo laughed.

"I already know. Dragon told me about your last five schools." Law rolled his eyes. _Is everyone going to know about my screw-ups in other schools?_ "The person you need to watch out for the most is Luffy."

"Yeah. Chopper-ya has already told me." He smiled a little. "It seems that Luffy-ya is a big fan of the Warlord, Trafalgar Law." Sabo grinned at the comment.

"Of course. He was the one to save his life." Sabo went quiet for a moment. "He was highly upset when you were unconscious for five days. He wanted to thank you for saving him. He also wanted to know if you were going to be alright." 

"Yeah. I understood that when Luffy-ya told me about how much he admired me." Law sipped on his coffee again. "He's a good kid."

"Did he tell you that he sat and waited for you to get up during those five days?" Law's face paled. "He wouldn't leave the tent that you were in and insisted that he had to stay because you were hurt." Law blushed a little.

"Is that why he was still there when I woke up the day I left?" Sabo nodded. "I did leave him something, though."

"Yep. He still has the jacket you wore that day." Sabo scrunched up his nose. "It hasn't been washed since then, either." Law cringed a little. That was a little obsessive.

"If you can, bring it to me and I'll wash it. It should still smell the same as back then." Sabo nodded. They entered the school grounds. "It was good to see you again, Sabo-ya." He hugged Sabo and was careful not to spill his coffee.

Sabo returned the hug. "Good to see you too, old friend." He let him go after a minute. "I forgot to tell you, Zoro is also in the school." Law gave him a confused look. He remembered the name from the day before. "He was one of the others that helped you. Right now, he's in school with Luffy to keep him safe because of the Revolution."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Law waved at him.

"I'll come by tonight with the jacket so you can wash it." Law nodded and proceeded into the building. He saw a few kids moving around in the halls. It was different to see them all the time. Walking to his locker, Law was tackled to the ground from behind.

Landing on the ground face-first, Law groaned at the pain that centered around his chest. "Cora! Good morning!" Law knew that voice. He smiled to himself with his face pointed away from the ground. 

"Good morning, Luffy. Could you, please, let me up?" He heard giggling as the pressure on his back disappeared. Getting to his feet, Law noticed a few people staring at him. He set his sights on Luffy. "Did you need something?"

Luffy was smiling the entire time he stood there. "Have you asked your guardian if you can go or not?" The kid looked expectantly at Law. The look made him want to laugh at how desperate he was for him to say yes.

"Yeah. I can go." Luffy literally jumped for joy at his answer. It made Law smile."Where are your other friends?" He had expected Luffy to be with the others.

"Zoro and Sanji are out back." He rolled his eyes. "They act like enemies but they're actually dating." Law was surprised. "Usopp went to find a teacher of his to ask them a question." He grinned up at him. "I came to find you."

"Alright. Want to go and sit down somewhere?" Luffy nodded. Law followed him as he led him to a spot that didn't have a lot of people around it. When Law sat down, Luffy sat a little too close to him.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Law gave it a thought. Even though he had the issue with Kid, he really liked it here. It was different from the other schools he was at.

"It's better than my last one." Luffy laughed. He seemed happy. They talked about some of Luffy's classes and Luffy complained about others.

Law didn't notice Luffy getting closer until he turned to look at him again. His face was right next to Law's neck. Heat rushed to his cheeks. "L-Luffy, what are you doing?" The closeness of the other was a little embarrassing.

"You smell good. Like spice and something sweet." Law's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Reminds me of someone I've met." Law tensed up at his words. He knew what he was talking about. He had always been told that he smelled of something sweet and spicy by many people.

"Thanks, I guess." Law felt awkward at the comment. Luffy backed off and the bell rang. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you at lunch." Luffy said his goodbyes as well. Law waved at him as he dashed away. He got up and headed to his Science class. He dropped his empty cup in a garbage can on his way.

The teacher was a male. He didn't seem happy with the class and acted a little weird. "Hello, class. Today, we are talking about the human anatomy." Law grinned. It was one of his best subjects. "As you all know, our bodies are different from one another but all the same at the same time. The same is with our organs. They all have different functions but keep us alive at the same time."

Law didn't have to write down notes. He just listened to the teacher as he spoke. The class seemed bored with the lecture but Law was having fun. He knew each and every function of each organ. This was something he was looking forward to.

"Mr. Corazon, can you tell me the function of the heart and what would happen if we did not have it?" Law thought for a moment.

"The function of the heart is to pump blood throughout the body. It helps with regulating how much blood goes in and out of it and helps us stay alive. If we did not have our hearts, we couldn't regulate our blood and we would eventually die," he answered. The whole class looked at him as if he was the strangest thing in the room. Even the teacher was surprised at his reply.

"That is correct." His frown turned to a smile. "It seems that someone knows the body quite well." Law shrugged. He was a doctor for Christ's sake. He should know how the body worked.

The rest of the class was more information about the body. The teacher would call on him for answers to questions on different organs and he would answer them correctly and with more than enough information. It would make the teacher smile every time he replied to him.

After class, the teacher called him up to the desk. "Do you need something, Mr. Kin'emon?" He wasn't worried about being late to his other class.

"How do you know so much about the body and its functions? I have never had a kid like you before." Law wasn't worried about it in the least. He told him the truth.

"My parents were doctors. They taught me everything I know." He was happy for the study sessions he had done with them. It had helped him a lot throughout his life.

"That's a good start. I bet you will pass this class with flying colours." Law nodded. "You may go now. Have a good day." With that, Law was gone.

He looked at his schedule. His next class was P.E. Going to the gym, Law saw Kid there. He groaned to himself as he went to put his backpack up. He walked to the bleachers and sat by himself. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw Kid watching him.

Suddenly, Luffy entered the room. He saw Law and dashed over to him. "Hey, Cora! Didn't expect you to be here!" Law was confused.

"I thought you had P.E. yesterday." Luffy giggled as he sat next to him.

"I have it every day. Dad wanted me to let off some of my extra energy." Law understood. The teacher came in. Law's jaw dropped. It was Sabo.

"Alright, everyone. I'm your P.E. teacher for today. Mr. Ace is taking the day off." Sabo smiled at the whole class. There were about fifteen people there. "We are going to start today with some simple exercises." There were cheers from some of the students. "Then, we are going into more difficult things like climbing the wall, running laps, and lifting weights." The ones who cheered groaned.

"Alright! We're gonna have fun today!" Law was looking forward to working out. He hadn't been able to stretch his muscles in a while.

They started with simple stretches like touching your toes, twisting your waist, and other things. Law was feeling better with every pop of his bones. He wasn't soft from not working out. He was ready for anything.

"Okay. I want you all to make two lines at the wall." They did as they were told and lined up. "I'm going to time you to see how fast you can make it up the wall. If you do it in about two minutes and can beat the one in the other line up the wall, you can sit down until the others are done. If you can't and you lose to the other, you have to stand until then." Law grinned. He was used to climbing twenty-foot tall walls in under that time.

After a few people had gone, Law stepped up to the wall. He looked over and saw Kid at the wall with him. He saw the challenge in his eyes. "I bet you can't beat me with your scrawny ass." Law chuckled. _We'll see about that._

"Get ready." Law waited. "Go." Law grabbed the rope and scaled the wall in a matter of seconds. He sat at the top and watched as Kid stared at him in awe. He smiled down at the rest of the class. "Good job, Mr. Corazon."

He saw Luffy's eyes light up. "That was sooo cool! Do it again!" Law looked at Sabo. There was a grin on his face. Hopping down, Law did it again and the class was stunned.

"Alright. Kid you have to stand. Lawler, you can sit down." Law went over to the bleachers and sat down. He saw Kid glaring daggers at him from across the way. A smirk rested on his face as he looked at Kid. It was fun to rile him up like that.

Luffy went up the wall in the time period and beat the kid against him. He smiled at Law as he walked over. "Good job, Luffy." The kid beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks. I don't know if I can beat you in your time, though." Luffy laughed. "Sabo said that it only took you ten seconds to climb the wall." He nudged Law with his elbow. "That has to be the record for a ten-foot wall. How can you do that?"

"Years of practice." He realized what he said. "My parents and I went rock climbing a lot when I was growing up." Luffy grinned. The two watched the rest of them to finish the climb. Some sat down and others had to stand with Kid.

Sabo ordered them to follow him to the track outside. It was in the shape of an oval and about a mile all around. He got everyone to line up. "For running laps, I want you to run or job four laps around the track. You may sit down afterward." Groans escaped the kids as they got ready.

 _This should be easy for me. Sabo-ya is just messing with me because of my claim this morning to him._ With Sabo telling everyone to do, Law was off. He ran at his normal pace. He didn't need to push himself to show off for Sabo. Before he knew it, he had passed Sabo twice.

"Good job, Lawler. Just two more laps to go." Law smirked as he finished his two laps. He walked up to Sabo. He wasn't even out of breath. "Are you showing off?" Sabo kept his voice down so only Law could hear him.

"No. I ran normally. I would be slightly out of breath and would have gotten it done faster if I was showing off." Sabo laughed as he stood next to him. "Are you mostly testing me?" Law couldn't help but ask.

"Yes and no. I wanted to see if your claim was true. Ace had told me what they were to do." Law nodded. He kept standing next to Sabo. Luffy was the second one done.

"Cora! You're awesome! You're so fast!" Law's cheeks turned a dark red. He wasn't used to being complimented.

"Yes. I was just praising him for his agility." Sabo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sabo, is Ace alright?" Law was surprised he would ask about the original teacher of the class.

"Yeah. He just had some things to do. He'll be back tomorrow." Luffy smiled big. It made Law smile.

After twenty minutes, the others were finished. Sabo led them to a gardening area. There were bags of soil laying around. "The Gardening Club just finished planting yesterday. Ace wanted you all to put the unused bags back in the shed. There are about fifty bags. Class will be over in about fifteen minutes."

Law saw Kid smirk at him. "Have fun, twiggy fuck." Law rolled his eyes. _This asshole doesn't get it. This is nothing to me._ Ignoring Kid, Law started to pick up bags and put them on his shoulder. He wasn't even counting until he looked over and saw Luffy staring at him in awe.

"Is something the matter, Luffy?" He looked around and saw the class with wide eyes and looking at him. Did he do something again?

"Cora, that's a lot of bags!" Luffy kept staring at him with three bags on his shoulder. "That's like then bags!"

Face going red, Law walked to the shed and deposited the bags inside. Sabo came up to him. "You can stop. You were right, you haven't changed a bit."

Scratching the back of his head, Law wanted to tell him the truth. "Actually, I'm not even realizing that I'm doing anything. It is just instinct." Sabo grinned. "I'm not showing off."

"I understand. You're so used to it that it has become second nature," Sabo explained. Law nodded. He had to agree. The two sat down and Law waited for Luffy to finish. It took ten minutes for everyone to get the other forty bags put up.

The bell rang and Luffy came up to him. "Come on, Cora. It's lunchtime." Law said goodbye to Sabo and followed Luffy back tot he gym to grab his things. He walked with Luffy to the cafeteria. It was just like the day before.

Sitting at the table, Luffy left Law to get his food. After about a few minutes, Sanji joined him at the table. "Good day, Lawler. Sorry I didn't come to say hello this morning." Law smiled at him.

"It's alright. Luffy told me that you were 'busy'." Sanji's face turned pinkish. It was funny.

"I would like for you to keep that a secret. Nobody except Luffy and our friends know about it." Law nodded. He would do as he was asked.

Zoro joined them next. He stood next to Law. "Hey." Law turned to look at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Law nodded. Zoro grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie. It forced him to follow the other. In the boys' bathroom, Zoro let him go.

"Is there something wrong, Zoro?" He was worried that something bad was going to happen.

"I can't fucking believe I didn't see it before." Law was confused. "After four years, you look way different than the last time I saw you. You completely fooled me."

"Zoro-ya, could you keep your voice down? I don't want others to know." Zoro nodded.

"Sabo already told me. I'm happy to see that you're alive and well." His eyebrows furrowed. "There's nothing in the system about you anymore. It is as if you don't exist anymore."

"Yeah. It's all with a friend." Zoro nodded. "We should get back to the others. They might grow suspicious." Zoro agreed and they left the bathroom. Usopp had joined the table along with Luffy. He saw them coming toward them.

"Hey, Zoro. Where did you go, Cora?" Law sat down next to Luffy and Zoro sat next to Sanji. He looked content with what had happened in the bathroom.

"I had to go to the restroom for a moment. Zoro also wanted to talk for a second." Sanji nodded and Usopp just smiled.

"Sanji, I think you might have competition." Law paled at the long-nose's comment. Sanji looked surprised.

"Why would you say that?" both Law and Sanji asked at the same time. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "This guy is fantastic. He can lift things ten times his weight, run faster than anyone, and climb a ten-foot wall in ten seconds." Sanji looked at Law with wide eyes.

"That's amazing." He turned back to Usopp. "You think he'll try to steal Zoro?" The kid nodded and Law put up his hands. He didn't want to upset him.

"Hey. I'm not interested in Zoro. You can have him." Sanji laughed.

"You're a great friend." Sanji reached over the table and ruffled Law's hair.

"Cora, have you ever dated anyone?" Law tensed up and turned towards Luffy. The kid was sipping on a drink. His food was all gone and he was looking expectantly at him for an answer.

"No. I have never dated anyone. Be it male or female." Sanji's and Usopp's jaws dropped. Law was confused with their reactions. "What? It's the truth." Zoro just laughed. Law glared at him.

"With your looks, you could have any guy or girl," Sanji answered. Law's face went red. He didn't like for people to tell him he looked good. He wasn't used to it and he knew he didn't look all that great.

Luffy put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. I haven't dated anyone either." Law laughed. He wasn't the only one.

"Good for you two," Usopp said. Law looked at him. Usopp saw him looking. "I've dated hundreds of people." He rolled his eyes. He hardly believed that.

After lunch, Law had two free periods. He spent both in the library. He got to know the librarian. He found out that Miss Tashigi and Smoker had been a couple in the past. She said that he had left her to chase someone and that he said he would return. It explained Smoker going out the night before and the dreamy look in her eyes.

After school, Law left the school before Luffy could find him. He had some things to do. He trudged home with a purpose. He was glad that Smoker had gotten them a nice apartment. He was the one that pulled all of his money and is paying him the rent for the apartment. Corazon had been able to pull all of his money out of the bank.

Once he was home, Law took off the gloves and jacket. The house was warm because Smoker liked the house warm. He walked around in a t-shirt as he locked the door and made a pot of coffee. He went to his room and started on his homework from Science. He was never given a math class. He was glad for it. It was a stressful class.

A few hours passed and the front door opened. "I'm back." Smoker's gruff voice let Law knew who it was. "Are you cooking tonight?" Law walked into the living room. He leaned against the wall.

"Yes. We are having fried fish with rice balls." Smoker nodded and went to his room. Law watched him. Getting in the kitchen, Law started to cook. "Anything fun happen today?" It was a routine of theirs.

"Nah. What about you?" After living with each other for about four years, Law and Smoker had gotten used to each other and became friends. It was the best option when Law couldn't go out of the house for about a year and a half.

"I had P.E. today." Smoker sat at the table and watched him. "Sabo-ya walked with me to school and was the P.E. teacher for today." Smoker grunted. "Let's say that I was the talk of the school today."

"That's not good, Law." He already knew that. It wasn't his fault. He was trained to be an assassin and was to be faster than everyone. 

"I know. I do it unconsciously." He continued with his work as they talked some more. He was almost done when the doorbell rang. "I've got it." He wiped his hands on a towel and went to the door. Opening it, he was face to face with Sabo.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Law grinned. He allowed him inside and went back to the kitchen. "Good to see you again, Smoker." He sat at the table with the man.

"What's the Second in Command doing here? Is something wrong?" Smoker blew smoke in his direction. Sabo swatted it away.

"No. I told Law that I would be over tonight." Smoker turned his gaze to Law who was finishing his work. "I have something for him to wash." Smoker turned back to Sabo and raised an eyebrow.

Digging in his coat, Sabo produced a folded article of clothing and placed it in his lap. Smoker seemed dumbstruck. "Is that what I think it is? I haven't seen it for ages."

"Yeah. Law gave it to Luffy and it needs to be washed." Law smiled. "It hasn't been washed for four years."

"What the fuck? Why?" Smoker sounded disgusted. Law was a little when he had found that out, too.

"Because Luffy-ya wouldn't let anyone touch it." Law placed the food on the table. "I told Sabo-ya that I would wash it for him."

Sitting down at the table, Law, Sabo, and Smoker started to eat. Smoker had let the other stay until the jacket was washed. It took about two hours for it to be finished. He handed it to Sabo. "There's just one thing I have to do." Stepping up to Law, Sabo proceeded to rub the jacket all over Law's body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Law turned his head to look at Smoker. He had a confused expression. "The hell is this about?"

"I'm getting Law's scent into the fabric. It has to smell just like him or Luffy will know that someone touched it." Law nodded. He understood that. Smoker shook his head as he walked to his room.

"I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning." He looked at Law. "You should go to bed. You have school." Huffing, Law rolled his eyes. Smoker went into his room and shut the door. Sabo left a little bit later.

Going to his room, Law shut his door and got his stuff ready for the next day. He was worried about Luffy. He was a really nice kid. He hated fooling him. Getting into bed, Law turned off the lights. He was happy to be okay and that Luffy wasn't bothering him because of who he actually was. It is better not to tell him. Yet.

**I love you all so much. I have a quote for you. 'Lighten up, just enjoy life, smile more, laugh more, and don't get so worked up about things' -Kenneth Branagh. Please, have a good day. Also, please, let me know what you think about this chapter. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Outing With Friends

**Outing With Friends**

_**"Law, what are you doing here?" Corazon asked as Law stood in the doorway. The older man was at his desk, working on something for his job. Law rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He was so tired. The man waited for him to talk.** _

_**"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed?" He was holding onto his pillow he had brought with him. He was afraid to sleep alone. He didn't want the nightmare to come back.** _

_**"If you don't mind my light being on, then sure." Law nodded as he walked over to the large bed and climbed onto it. He crawled over to the side next to the wall, laid down, covered up, and hugged his pillow to his chest. His eyes closed and he fell back asleep in a few minutes.** _

_**Shouting awoke Law from sleep. He kept his eyes closed as he listened. "Corazon! Where is he?!" It was his uncle's voice. He sounded angry. It was normal if he had been drinking.** _

_**"He's in my room, asleep. Don't bother him." Law covered his head with the blanket.** _

_**"He's a fifteen-year-old boy! He has no reason to be sleeping in your bed! He has his own room!" He took his pillow and quickly got off the bed and crawled underneath the bed. He didn't want to get in trouble again.** _

_**The door to Corazon's room slammed open. "Doffy! Don't you dare mess with him! He has had a long day! And he's just that! A boy! A kid! And you're drunk!" He saw his uncle's shoes. He walked over and stopped in front of the bed. He watched as the blankets and pillows were thrown to the floor.** _

_**"He isn't here." He turned around and left the room. "He isn't in the bed! Where is he?!" Law started to cry. He was scared of his uncle when he was drunk.** _

_**There was more arguing before his uncle came back. Law looked on in fear and horror as he crouched down on the floor and looked under the bed. A grin spread across the man's face as he stared at Law. The look made his stomach flip and it almost made him throw up.** _

_**"Found you, Law." His hand reached out for him and grabbed him by the leg. "Come and say hello to your uncle." Law screamed in terror as he was pulled by his leg from under the bed.** _

...

"Law! Law, wake up! LAW!" Opening his eyes, Law screamed and punched out. His fist connected with something hard and it moved away. He quickly sat up, breathing heavily. As his vision cleared, he saw Smoker sitting on the side of his bed, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, you have a good arm on you."

"What happened?" Law rubbed his eyes as he started to calm down. He waited for the man to speak to him and answer his question.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I came to get you up so you wouldn't bother our neighbors." He continued to rub at his jaw. "I wasn't expecting you to punch me."

"Sorry." Smoker accepted his apology. Law got up and Smoker followed the younger man to the kitchen. He sat at the table as Law set up the coffee pot. "What time is it?"

"Three twenty-two." They sat in silence for a few moments. "The nightmares are coming back, aren't they?" Law didn't say anything at first but he did nod. He had been having them for weeks. He didn't want Smoker to know that, though.

"Yeah. What are you doing today?" Law decided to change the subject off of himself. He hated talking about himself too much. It was part of him being in hiding. Also, they were his problems and there was no reason to worry others with them.

"Not much. I'm off today." He grinned at Law. "You have an outing with friends today, right?" Law groaned as the pot finished brewing the coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he also gave Smoker a cup. He might not like the man, but he was nice to talk to at times.

"Don't remind me. It already has me anxious because of Luffy-ya." He leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. "If you go out to the store, please, pick up a different kind of coffee. And some tea."

Smoker lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Are we low on coffee? And why do we need tea?" Law rolled his eyes. He decided to sit down at the table with the other.

"This coffee tastes like shit. I will give you the money to get a different one. The tea is to help me sleep at night." He sipped his coffee again. "It seems that when I have something to help me sleep, the nightmares stay away."

"Alright." Getting up, Smoker put his empty cup in the sink. "I'm going back to bed. Keep it down and wake me up before you decide to leave." Law agreed and Smoker went back to his room. He sipped n his coffee.

Buzzing alerted him that someone was calling his phone. He picked up his coffee and walked to his room. Going over to the desk, Law set his cup down and picked up the phone. The I.D. said 'unknown'. It made him question who it might've been.

Clicking the button, Law answered it. "Hello?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Law, is that you?" Law's eyes widened and tears sprang to his eyes. He slid to his knees on the ground.

"C-Co-Cora-san?" he stuttered. The tears spilled over and started to stream down his face. He was shocked. After four years, he finally heard his father's voice again.

"Hey, kiddo. How have you been?" Law couldn't believe it. He was so happy and yet, so sad.

"I... I'm fine." He smiled even though Corazon couldn't see him do it. "I've... I've made s-some friends." He was still crying. He wanted to see him so bad. He missed him so much.

"That's good. Smoker being nice to you?" Corazon sounded so happy, but Law could head the pain in his voice. It wasn't physical pain but emotional.

"Yeah. C-Cora-s-san..." The tears got bigger and more in amount. It was like he was trying to cry a river. "I-I... I miss you so much." He started to cry aloud. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was too much on his mind that he couldn't help it.

"Law, please, don't cry. I'm sorry for leaving you." Law continued to cry. "I know. Please, stay strong. I hope we will get to see each other soon. Just... stay strong."

"A-Alright," Law sniffled. He felt so sad that his father wasn't there. It hurt him so much.

"I've got to go. I love you, Law." Those words hit his heart like a ton of bricks. He missed his father bad enough that he thought he was going to fall apart right then and there.

"I... I love you too, C-Cora-san." With that, Corazon hung up and Law sat with the dial tone still going in his ear. Slowly, Law hung up the phone and placed it back on the desk. He downed the rest of his coffee and went to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Law stepped in. He didn't even bother about taking his clothes off or shutting the curtain.

Plopping in the bottom of the shower, Law just let the water wash over him. It mixed in with the new tears that started to pour down his face. He wanted his old life back. He wanted Corazon and Doflamingo to be there as his father and uncle again. He wanted the family the three of them had made together.

The bathroom door opened a little while later. "Law, is everything okay?" Law opened his eyes and turned to look at Smoker. The man walked in and closed the door. He sat on the toilet as law turned his face back up to the water. "Kid, tell me what's wrong."

Closing his eyes, Law took in a deep breath. More tears flowed out of his eyes and mixed with water. "Cora-san called." He didn't say any more than that because he didn't need to. He was still trying to process that he had gotten a call from the most important person in the world to him.

"Is he alright?" Law shrugged. He never got the chance to ask how he was. "Did he need anything?" Law shook his head. He never said anything about wanting anything other than to be there with him. "Law, it's seven. How long have you been in here?" Law didn't acknowledge the comment.

Sighing, Smoker started to move around. The next thing Law knew, the man was in the shower with him. "Law, we went through this when you first arrived." Smoker lifted the other man off the floor and made him stand. "If I have to bathe you again, I will." Law still didn't say anything to him, but Smoker saw his face turn red in acknowledgment. "Have it your way."

Law started to fight Smoker the moment when he started to strip him. "Stop, Smoker! I'm fine!" He punched Smoker in the jaw again. It was purposeful this time. The man backed off and Law was huffing with the effort on the fight. "D-Don't do... that again."

Rubbing his jaw, Smoker stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. "You needed to come back and that was the only way I could get you to answer me." He grabbed a towel. "Take a shower and get going." He left a topless Law in the still-hot shower.

Finishing his shower, Law left the bathroom. He felt better and he felt bad for what he had done. He went to his room and put some clothes on. His outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a blue pair of underwear, a white turtle-neck, and his boots.

Walking into the living room, Law found Smoker resting on the couch with a pillow over his head. Smiling devilishly, he ran a finger up the underside of the man's barefoot that was near him. It made him jolt and almost fall off the couch. His reaction made Law laugh. "The fuck, Law?"

"I'm leaving. There is two hundred beli on the kitchen table." Smoker grunted in response. Looking down, Law spoke in a low tone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't use that tactic to get you out of that state." Law sighed. He had grown so attached to the officer. "Don't forget your phone and wallet." Law held up both items. Smoker nodded his head to the door. Law waved at him.

Grabbing his hoodie, Law slipped it on and left the apartment. The air was cold and Law shivered. He didn't like the idea of being out in the weather for too long. Starting his walk, Law kept his hands in his pockets. He had at least remembered his black, fingerless gloves.

At the park, Law saw Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. They were all huddling together on a park bench. Luffy looked his way and grinned. "Cora! You made it!" He jumped up and dashed over to him. He immediately hugged him.

"Hello, Luffy." He returned the hug. The others made their way over to him. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey. Glad you could make it," Sanji said as he waved at him. Luffy finally let him go.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Law was curious as to what they had planned for the day.

"Luffy wanted to go and get lunch later, Usop wants to go and check out some stuff at the mall, and Sanji wants to go to the arcade." Law raised an eyebrow. Zoro pointed to Luffy and Usopp.

"We should do the arcade first." The others agreed. The walk wasn't too far from the park. Law already knew his way around the place. He doesn't miss a thing. He made a note on the turns they made and what was in which direction.

The arcade was small and a woman stood at the entrance. "Welcome. Please, have fun." Law nodded at her and Sanji gave her a wink. He rolled his eyes. Law had found out that Sanji was a ladies man even though he was dating Zoro. Luffy led him to a Pac-Man machine when they entered. Law smiled at it.

"This is the oldest machine they have. It's a fun game to play." Luffy sounded so happy about it.

"I used to play this game when I was younger." Luffy looked back at him. "I... had some old games growing up." Luffy smiled. Getting in front of the game, Law started it up. He played the game to finish and won.

"That was awesome! You beat it with the highest score!" Luffy was easily impressed. Law saw the screen that told him to put in three letters. Thinking about it, Law put in Cora. He didn't want to put in Law. It would probably give him away.

They all played more games. Luffy was surprised at how good Law was at all the games he played. He played a few games with each of them. Zoro got upset when Law beat him at a fighting game and Sanji laughed when he played a cooking game with him. Usopp played a shooting game with him. It was a close call on that game.

"How are you so good at shooting? It's like you were born to do it." Usopp seemed to be idolizing him for his skills.

"I don't know. Luck, I guess." Law was trained with all types of weapons when he was working with the Army. He preferred a sword, though. It was his best weapon style.

"We should head tot he mall. There are some food shops there, too." Law nodded and they started their walk to the mall. Law said his goodbyes to the woman that greeted them when they had entered. She was nice, so Law was nice to her in return.

At the mall, Usopp told them that he was going to look for something. Luffy grabbed onto Law's arm and led him to another shop. Zoro and Sanji followed behind them. Zoro just grinned at him every time he looked to him for help.

The shop that Luffy brought him to was a clothing shop. He stopped at the register. A woman with pink hair and a ring below her right eye came forward from the back. She was chewing gum and looked bored. "Hey, Luffy. We still don't have the jackets yet. We are trying to get them in for you." She turned to Law. "Are you his new friend?" she asked with a sultry voice. He tried to ignore it.

"Yeah! He's my new best friend! Are you sure the jackets aren't in yet?" Luffy looked discouraged. Law didn't like that look on the kid's face.

"What jackets are you waiting for?" Luffy grinned up at Law as he pointed to his straw hat. 

"I gave the store a symbol that I made with Usopp's help. They told me I would get my jackets in about a few weeks." Law nodded. He turned back to the woman. "Bonney, are you sure?"

Bonney sighed. "Luffy, it has only been a week and a half. They will be in, in about three days. Come back then." Luffy huffed and Law thought it was funny. He chuckled a little.

Luffy let his arm go and left. Law thanked Bonney for her time and she smiled at him. She, flirtatiously, waved goodbye as he left the shop with Zoro and Sanji.

The group met up with Usopp after a while. Zoro wanted to stop to look at swords and Sanji wanted to look at kitchen utensils. Luffy stayed next to him as they looked. It was interesting on how much Sanji loved looking at kitchen knives.

Usopp held up a pair of googles and a slingshot. "I got a deal on the goggles. They are the best that the store has ever had. The woman there said I could have them for fifty perecent off. The slingshop was only twenty beli." Law thought that it was a good deal.

"Good for you. Sanji just bought a set of kitchen knives." Sanji held up the set for Usopp to see. Zoro stood off to the side.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Rolling their eyes, everyone followed Luffy to a food shop. It was selling meat kabobs and Luffy bought about twenty of them. Law was puzzled at the kid's appetite. Law found another place about bought some rice ball. Usopp had gotten a few kabobs with Luffy. Sanji got a sundae at an ice cream shop and Zoro got some pork buns.

Sitting down, Law sat in between Usopp and Luffy. Zoro and Sanji sat on the other side of the table. Luffy was talking about his brothers as they ate. "Cora, you should come over for dinner. I'm sure that Ace and Sabo won't mind."

Law finished chewing his food as the thought about it. He swallowed before speaking. "I'll have to ask my guardian. He has to know where I'm going to be." Luffy nodded. "I'll call him after we eat." Luffy agreed and they finished eating.

Law went to the men's restroom and called Smoker. "What do you want? Is something wrong? Did they find out?"

"No. I was invited for dinner at Luffy-ya's. I was letting you know that I want to accept it." He heard Smoker grumble something that he couldn't understand before speaking to him again.

"You can go. Just don't let them figure oiut who you are." Law agreed and quickly hung up. He left the stall he had been in. He was about to walk out when Kid entered the bathroom. The other looked shocked to see him, but it quickly turned to anger and joy.

"Hey, shit for brains. Where're you going in such a hurry?" He backed Law into the restroom. Law rolled his eyes at his predicament.

"I have friends waiting on me. Now, if you will excuse me..." Law went to go behind him but he was blocked. Law backed off and glared at Kid. He wasn't happy with his predicament.

"We're not at school, now." Kid grabbed Law by his arm. "I want to fight you. Right here. Right now." Law kept glaring at him as he spoke. He didn't want to fight the guy.

"Mister Eustass, I have to go." A fist was launch at his head and he easily dodged it. The fist hit the air. "I do not wish to fight you." His arm was released and that fist was thrown at him. Law let Kid punch at him a few more times before he ducked under him and got to the door. "Good day, Mister Eustass." He saw Kid come after him as the door shut behind him.

A loud roar echoed from the restroom. Law quickly made his way back to the others. "Cora, what took you so long?" Luffy asked as he stood next to Usopp.

"My guardian said I could go. Eustass is here. I just had a problem with him in the restroom." Luffy looked angry at the name. Just as they were leaving, Law saw Kid coming for him through the crowd. He couldn't believe it. He had enough problems as it was.

"How dare you walk out on me!:" The group turned to confront the problem. He stormed right up to Law. He grabbed the front of his hoodie and lifted him off the ground. "You're a coward, aren't you?!" Law saw people staring at them.

"Kid! Put him down!" Luffy came up to them with a furious face. "He isn't a coward!" Law lifted his hand and placed it on Kid's ear. He twisted it and Kid cried out. He quickly dropped Law to hold his ear.

"The hell?!" Law raised his hands. "That fucking hurt, you little shit!" Kid punched at him and Law evaded his fists. People gathered to watch the fight. "Why aren't you fighting back?! To chicken to?!" 

"I see no reason to put myself in a pointless fight." Law kept dodging the punches as they came at him. He really didn't want to fight. "Eustass, I don't want to fight you." Kid yelled as he punched some more. Sighing, Law realized that he had no choice but to make him stop. "Eustass, you brought this on yourself."

Getting behind Kid before he realized it, Law threw a few jabs in certian places and the man fell to the ground. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Law crouched down to talk to him as he laid on his stomach.

"To be frank, I hit a few of your pressure points. No need to worry, though. You will have movement back after about an hour." He saw the glare from Kid. "As I said, you brought this on yourself." He stood up just as a blond man came toward them.

"I have told you to stop, Kid," the man grumbled as he lifted Kid off the ground. "See what you get yourself into?" The blond drug Kid away and the crowd looked back at Law. They all cheered.

"That was amazing, Cora! Where did you learn to do that?! Can you teach me to do that?!" Law went back to them and shrugged. He could teach him a few pressure points. Luffy talked nonstop about the so-called 'fight'. It was getting slightly annoying.

They were on their way to Luffy's house. Law walked next to Zoro. He nudged him after a bit. "Law," he said in a low tone. He seemed to be trying to talk quietly so the others couldn't hear him. "Don't get too comfortable about Lufyf." Law nodded. He already knew that. He was being wary around him as it was.

Luffy's house was a two story house that was all by iteslf. They all went to the door. Luffy dug around in his pockets before sighing. Law watched as Luffy started to bang on the door. "Ace! Sabo! Is anyone home?!" Law could hear the footsteps thunder to the door.

As the door opened, a raven-haired man with a slightly angry expression stood in the doorway. He scratched the back of his head as he stood there. "What are you banging ont he door for, Luffy? You trying to wake up the neighbors?" Law looked on both side of the house. There were no houses there or for a bit. Also, it was still daylight out.

"Hey, Ace. I left my keys here agian. I brought my friends over to have dinner tonight." Ace rolled his eyes. He stepped aside to let them in.

"You have a way to welcome other here without telling one of us," Ace said as they entered the house. "Sabo! We have guests!" Law was the last one to enter and Ace walked behind him.

Law took in the living room of the house. It was quite large. There were a couch that could seat three people and two love seats in front of a 52-inch plasma screen TV. He liked the colours of the room. They were cool colours like blue, green, and purple. The couch and love seats were purple, the floor was a dark green, and the walls were a dark blue. It was a nice colour scheme in his eyes.

Sabo appeared from a door on the other side of the room. He smiled as he saw them all. "Hey. Good to see you all." He stopped in front of the group as he fully entered the room. Law stayed in the back behind Sanji and Zoro. "So, it's just you three?" The ones in front of Law moved out of the way. He lowered his head. "Lawler. You're here, too."

"Yeah. I invited him for dinner, too. Is that okay?" Luffy seemed to sound like he was getting permission for Law to be there.

"Yeah. He's your friend, after all." Sabo stood there for a moment. "Dinner will be ready in about three hours." He looked to the wall clock. "It's only two in the afternoon. Why are you back so early?"

The group was quiet for a time. "Kid started a fight with Cora," Luffy, finally, answered after a long pause. Sabo nodded at his answer. "He kicked his ass, though." With his head still down, Law's face heated up and turned red.

"Lawler, would you like to help with dinner? Sanji, you can sit out this time." Sanji nodded and Law stepped forward and followed Sabo into the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Sabo pushed him into the wall next to the door. "What are you doing?!" he asked in a whisper-yell. "Are you trying to get caught?!"

"No. He attacked me first. All I did was hit some pressure points to get him to leave me alone." Law looked to the side. He was being treated like a child and he hated it. "I didn't put him in the hospital this time." Sabo backed away from him with a sigh. "I wasn't expecting for that to happen today."

"I guess that it isn't your fault. You're still helping me with dinner, though." Law agreed and helped Sabo get dinner ready. They were having roasted chicken, buns, potatoes, and vegetables.

"Do you have any fish?" Law didn't want what they were having. It wasn't something he liked to eat all that much. Sabo nodded.

"Why?" Law found the fish in the freezer and started to prepare it.

"I have my own tastes." Sabo shook his head with a smile and rolled his eyes. "I like certain things."

Soon, dinner was ready. It was five-thirty. "Dinner is ready, everyone!" Everyone filed into the dining room. Ace sat next to Law, Luffy sat on the other side of him, Usopp sat next to Luffy, Sanji sat next to him with Zoro on his other side, and Sabo sat next to Zoro and Ace.

Luffy looked over at Law's plate. "You're eating just fish?" Law nodded. "Why?"

"Luffy, don't question your guest on what he's eating," Ace butted in. He looked at Law. "So, you're Luffy's new friend?" Law nodded. "Sorry I haven't been able to meet you. I've had... things... to do."

"It's alright. Sabo has been a good P.E. teacher for us." Ace nodded as they ate. It was a pleasant time and they all talked about their week. It was nice to eat with more than one person. Smoker was nice company at times but not enough in Law's opinion.

After a time, Luffy asked Law a question. "Cora, why do you always wear the gloves? Even when you eat?" Law sort of tensed up at his question.

"Luffy, don't ask him personal question like that," Sabo scolded Luffy. The kid looked ashamed of asking the question.

"If you really want to know, I have scars on my hands that I don't like people to see," Law answered. Sabo and Ace kept their comments to themselves.

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

"It's okay." The rest of dinner went by without incident.

After dinner, Ace showed him out. Luffy hugged him before he could leave. "I'll see you Monday! Have a safe trip back home!" He thought he heard Luffy sniff him before letting him go. Law followed Ace outside.

With the door shut, Law was left alone with Ace. The man smiled as he hugged him. "It's great to know that you're okay." He let Law go. "I can't believe that you have changed so much in four years." Law shrugged. "I know you're in hiding, but Dragon needs your help. We need your help."

"I'm listening." They kept their voices down as to make sure no one could hear them. Law was glad that Dragon needed him agian.

"There are some members of the Army that have been arrested. Dragon wants you to bust them out." Law looked away. "Come on. You are the best infiltrator and can get in and out without getting caught."

Law thought about it for a good, long minute. "Fine. I'll do it. Just... make sure I have a clear opening to get in and out without getting spotted even with extra people with me." Ace nodded as Law started to walk away. He was really glad he was able to stretch and use his abilities again.

When he got home, he found the things he had asked for on the counter. Smoker wasn't there, though. Fixing himself a cup of tea, Law went to his room. He drank his tea as he sat at the desk and read his books. After a bit, he finished his tea and decided to go to bed. Smoker had a key to get in so he didn't have to worry about him not being able to get in. He thought of nothing as he was taken into dreamland.

**Are you guys and gals liking it so far? Let me know if you are. Anyway, have a gracious day and I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "To the people who love you, you are beautiful already. This is not because they're blind to your shortcomings but because they so clearly see your soul. Your shortcomings then dim by comparison. The people who care about you are willing to let you be imperfect and beautiful, too." - Victoria Hugo**


	4. Pain

**Pain**

"The fuck, Law?!" That was the first thing he heard when he entered the apartment. He was exhausted and didn't want to listen to Smoker rant at him for what he had done. "Is there something you didn't tell me?! Something important?!"

Sighing, Law walked into the living room. He needed to fix his chest. It was bleeding onto the carpet from underneath Law's jacket. Law was thankful that the carpet was dark blue. It would stain any light-coloured floor. "Don't start. I... I know what I did." He couldn't forget the problems that this might cause.

"Have you seen the news?!" Law shook his head. Smoker turned on the flat-screen TV. The man put it on the news. Law stood there, holding his chest as he watched. It was a female reporter that was speaking on the channel.

"A few hours ago, about ten criminals mysteriously escaped from jail. There have not been any indications of how they were able to escape. There haven't been any clues nor evidence of how they got out or that there were even people in there in the first place." A picture showed up on the screen. Law looked away. "In other news, the Warlord, Trafalgar Law, has supposedly been spotted in Grand Line City. There is no other evidence that it may be him other than the picture shown, taken by a woman walking home." She went quiet for a moment. "The police are looking into the claim the woman had made. Nothing has turned up yet."

Smoker turned it off. "What happened to being in hiding?! This could put all of the plan in jeopardy!" Law limped to the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Law rolled his eyes at the quick change in emotions from the man. It wasn't anything new to him.

"It was just... a simple job. Get in and... get them out." He sat at the table. "Can... Can you go and get the... First-Aid kit?" Smoker sighed as he left the room. Law counted his breaths to keep himself awake. It hurt him. A lot.

Smoker came back with the kit and set it on the table in front of the other man. Law unzipped the jacket and saw the damage he had. "How did this happen?" Smoker looked concerned as Law opened the kit. There were cuts all over his chest. You could barely see the tattoos that were there because of all the blood. "You should shower first."

"They... attacked me when I arrived. They didn't know... who I was at first and... lashed out at me." Law slipped the jacket off his shoulders. "That... sounds like a good... idea." Law shakily got to his feet. Smoker stood to help him. Law held up his hands. "Don't. I've... I've got it." Smoker didn't look convinced at his claim.

Stumbling through the apartment, Law used the walls for support. "Law, how long have you been bleeding? How much blood have you lost?" Law's vision started to get fuzzy.

"About an hour... maybe two..." He was breathing heavily as he continued to use the walls to walk. "I... I haven't lost... that much..." As he said that, Law fell to the ground in the hallway.

"Law!" Law's vision started to go. He saw a blurry version of Smoker rush over to him. "Fuck, Law. Why do you do this to yourself?" Before Law knew it, his vision went and he lost consciousness. He heard Smoker's voice fade away.

Jolting awake, Law saw a blood drip connected to his arm. He was in his room. He looked down at his chest to find that it was all bandaged up. Law looked out the window. It was still dark outside. He turned his head to the door when he heard voices from the living room.

Rising from the bed, Law walked with the blood bag. He was better and could walk properly again. The voices got louder when he got to the door. "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have asked him to do this!" That was Smoker's voice. He was shouting at someone and he sounded so furious.

"Smoker, he will be fine. He just lost some blood. It isn't like he's dying." That voice was Ace. He quietly opened the door. He walked to the end of the hallway. He saw the four people in the room.

There was Smoker, Ace, Sabo, and Dr. Kureha. The woman looked bored with the conversation. "The kid is stronger than you think, Smoker. He will be just fine." The woman drank from a bottle of liquor she had probably brought with her. "Just ask him yourself." She pointed to him.

The whole room turned to look at him. The three looked concerned. "Are you feeling any better?" Ace asked. He sounded sorry about something.

"Yeah. I feel fine, if a bit light-headed." Sabo helped him walk over to the couch and sit down. "So, why is everyone here?" Law scratched his head as he waited for someone to tell him something.

"Smoker called us after you passed out from blood loss," Kureha answered. She took another swig from her drink. "You're hard to bathe when unconscious." Law's face heated up at her comment. "Nice body, though." His face darkened a few shades. "What happened that got you like that?"

"When I entered to get them out, they didn't recognize me and lashed out." He rubbed his chest, careful of the bandages. "I didn't attack them and just helped them get out." Smoker grunted at his answer.

"And he was caught walking back home." The occupants of the room looked worried about that. "A woman took a picture of him from behind."

"At least she didn't get a picture of his face," Sabo said., trying to salvage the situation. Smoker didn't look pleased nor okay with his answer.

"He could've gotten caught." Smoker crossed his arms. "As his guardian in place of Corazon, you are forbidden to get him involved with the Army's problems until it is safe for him to get out of hiding."

The room was quiet for a bit. "Fine. I will inform Dragon." Law looked at the clock. It was one in the morning."

"Good. Now, I have work in the morning and Law has school." Law groaned. Kureha told him to keep the drip in for the rest of the night. Law agreed without fighting her about it.

"You don't know how hard it was to find your blood type the first time. Or, a good donor for you. You better be happy that I had a spare from four years ago." Law thanked her as she walked out the door. "Take care, kid."

Ace stopped in front of him. "Sorry about all this. I didn't expect for you to get hurt." Law waved him off with a smile. He didn't want him to be sorry. It was his choice to go along with it.

"It's okay. It was what I signed up for." Ace didn't seem to like his answer. He carefully hugged Law before he walked out the door. "I'll see you in second block." Law nodded. Sabo hugged him before he left, as well. It was nice to have friends around his age that knew his true identity.

With them all gone, Law shut the door. His breath was shallow as he leaned against the door to rest. "Hey, are you okay?" Smoker's voice sounded worried about him. Law turned his head to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"Y-Yeah." _I overdid myself._ "I just need more rest." He used the wall to get back to his room. He groaned in pain and frustration. He didn't want to go to school. Law was glad that the week was almost over. Just two more days to go.

Getting to his room, Law slowly sat down on his bed. He was still connected to the bag. He laid down and listened to Smoker move around the apartment. He started to hum a tune that Corazon and Doflamingo used to hum to him when he had nightmares or was scared to put him back to sleep. It soothed his nerves and he was able to fall asleep at a decent time this time.

...

_**Law cried as he laid in his bed. It was more like sobbing instead of crying. He hated the dark when no one was home. It was the worst thing for him at the time. Hugging his stuffed polar bear to his chest, Law continued to cry as thunder boomed outside. He was scared of the loud noises.** _

_**Corazon wasn't home. He had to work late and Doflamingo hadn't made it home yet, either. Another clap of thunder made him jump up from his bed and dash out of the room. He toted his bear with him as he went into the first room he came across.** _

_**Breathing heavily, Law put his hands out in front of him and felt around in the darkness. He found a nightstand beside the door. On it was a glass bottle. Feeling around some more, Law found a bed. He struggled to climb and pull himself up onto it but was able to get up after a few moments of frustration.** _

_**Another clap made him shoot under the covers. He sniffled as more tears fell down his cheeks. The smell of the sheets and blanket was familiar. The scent made him relax and stop crying. It smelled like wine and lobster. He curled up with his bear to his chest. Slowly, he finally drifted off to peaceful sleep.** _

_**Movement on the bed awoke Law from his slumber. A lamp was on in the room and Law could hear the rustling of clothes. He decided to keep quiet to see what would happen. He snuggled closer to his bear. After a minute, the covers were pulled back and he was revealed to the person in the room.** _

_**"Law?" It was his uncle. He sounded curious and a little surprised to see Law there. Law lifted his head. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He could still hear the rain outside. "What are you doing in here?" He didn't sound angry at all.** _

_**Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded and Law yelped. He quickly curled up away from the loud noises. His fear from before was returning. He knew he was shaking. Law felt a hand touch his head and start to rub in a soothing manner.** _

_**"I see." The man sighed. "You can stay here for tonight. I don't mind." Law felt the bed dip from the man's weight. There was a weigh on the side next to him and the light was turned off. He was brought closer to Doflamingo and he snuggled up to the man's chest. "Good night, Law."** _

_**"Good night, Doffy." With that, Law was able to go back to sleep without troubles. Doflamingo was humming as he fell asleep.** _

...

Slowly, Law opened his eyes. His head hurt and his chest felt as if it was on fire. Looking at his alarm clock, he groaned. It was only four in the morning. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep. Sitting up, he winced at the pain in his chest. He looked over and saw that the blood bag empty. He took it out of his arm and left it there.

Standing up, Law trudged to the kitchen. He was glad that Smoker had kept buying the good stuff. Law set up the coffee pot. Footsteps sounded in the hall. He looked up just in time to see Smoker entering the living room.

"Morning," Law said. The man looked at him. He entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning. How do you feel?" Law thought about that question for a bit. The coffee pot went off and he fixed them both a cup.

"Like shit." It wasn't far from the truth. "My chest hurts along with my head." Law looked at his chest. "I need you to help me change them." Smoker grunted. He left to get the kit again.

Law removed the old bandages and Smoker helped him put new ones on. He wrapped them around Law's torso while he held his arms out to help. He winced a few times as Smoker wrapped them around him. It was frustrating to have a wound on his chest.

As Smoker finished, Law sighed with relief. He was glad to have that done and over with. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." Smoker grunted and left to put the kit back up.

"Don't forget to take your earrings out." Law nodded as he picked up his coffee and went to his room. He struggled slightly to put on a shirt and his pants. His chest hurt a lot but he tolerated it. He chose a dark blue, long-sleeve turtle-neck and a pair of dark blue pants with light blue spots.

Making his way to the bathroom, Law looked in the mirror. He looked like how he left, like shit. His skin was pale and his circles were more profound. _Shit. Someone will figure out something is wrong with me._ He took his earrings out. Groaning, Law left the bathroom.

"What are you groaning about?" Smoker asked as he passed by him. "You look horrible."

"No shit, Sherlock. I never knew." Smoker rolled his eyes at his attitude as he went to his room. "I'm fixing to head out. I'll see you later." Smoker nodded and went into the bathroom. Law went to his room to grab his wallet, keys, and phone. Putting his backpack and gloves on, Law left the apartment.

When he got to school, he went to his locker. He opened it and placed some of his library books inside. It took a good bit of weight off his back. He closed it to find Luffy standing next to him. The younger man looked worried. "Cora, you don't look so good. Are you okay? Should you be at school right now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." It wasn't a complete lie. He had hardly gotten sleep from the night before. "Don't worry about me." He smiled to reassure him. "Why is everyone talking in hushed voices?" Law pointed to two girls to illustrate his point.

Luffy immediately grinned. "Didn't you hear? Torao Law was spotted in town last night." Law kept from making a face at that. "The whole school's talking about it. The woman that saw him was actually Nami." Law couldn't believe it.

"How do you know it was actually him? It could've just been a person randomly walking down the road." Law was trying to get him off the subject of him by saying that it probably wasn't him.

"That's true. I believe he was there, though. I'm betting Sanji thirty beli that it was him." Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that this kid was that obsessed with him. It was kind of creepy and disturbing.

While they talked about other things, Sanji came up to them. "Luffy, you owe me thirty beli." Law looked at him with interest. "Turns out, the picture was fake. Nami-sensei is telling them that it was real, but the police found out that it wasn't real."

"How did they know?" Law knew that the picture was real. What made it fake?

"The street camera never caught him there. It only got her taking the picture." Sanji grinned at Luffy. "It never caught Trafalgar Law at all." Law was surprised. He knew that someone messed with something for him.

They conversed until the bell rang. Law waved and told Luffy that he would see him next class. Luffy still looked worried as he slightly limped away. The pain in his chest was bearable but it still hurt. _I need to be careful. One wrong move and I'll start bleeding again._

Stepping into class, Law sat in his seat. He was happy that he was able to sit down. The teacher entered and started the lesson. This class was different, though. Kin'emon didn't call on him at all. He called on other people instead of him. Law was slightly confused but was glad for the break. He rested his head on the desk for the rest of class.

The bell rang and Law wanted to groan. Getting up, the teacher motioned for him to come up to the desk. He did so without complaint. "Corazon, are you okay? You don't look so good." Law wanted to roll his eyes. He was fine, for now.

"Yeah. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll be fine." He hoped that it was the truth. He didn't want to cause a scene.

"It's only your third week here. I hope you get more sleep. Have a nice day." Law bowed to him before leaving. He dreaded having P.E. He wasn't ready to deal with Kid. He had been trying to start fights with him at any chance he got.

Getting to the gym, Law saw Kid watching him as soon as he stepped through the door. He ignored him and limped over to the bleachers. He was happy for the rest. After a minute, Luffy joined him. "You still don't look so good. Are you sure you want to participate in P.E. today?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He waved Luffy off with a smile. The pain in his chest was starting to fade.

Ace walked into the room. He smiled at the class. "Okay. Today, we'll be playing dodge ball." The class cheered. "We have some ground rules, though." They groaned. "You cannot throw a ball too hard at the other person, I don't want any broken bones, and you have to sit down even if the ball slightly touches you."

With the rules set, everyone gathered onto the floor. He let them pick two teams. Luffy and Law were on the same team. The game started after they settled into their teams. Law was able to keep out of the reach of the balls even with his slow movements.

He saw Kid grin at him. He heard Luffy shout at him and then his chest exploded in agonizing pain. It knocked him to the ground. Law curled up and held his chest as blood seeped through his bandages and wet his shirt. "Everyone! Stop!" The balls stopped flying and everyone went quiet. "Lawler, are you okay?"

Law shook his head. He needed his bandages changed and stitches checked. Ace came up to him and helped him up. "Alright. I'm going to take him to the infirmary. Continue the game. Shanks will be here in a moment to take over." Ace helped Law though the school. He was in horrible pain as he felt more blood seep from his wound.

"Th-Thanks, Ace-ya," Law whispered. He fisted the back of Ace's shirt. His chest was on fire.

"I should've told you to sit out. This wouldn't have happened if I had." Law rolled his eyes. He wanted to laugh at his predicament.

Getting to the infirmary, Ace set Law gently on the bed. "Chopper! I need you!" The small man came out of the backroom.

"What's wrong?" His eyes set on Law. "What happened?" Chopper sounded worried as he rushed over to stand next to Law.

"Take a look at his chest. I think something might be wrong." Ace stood behind Law as he took off his shirt and hoodie.

"What happened? You're bleeding a lot." Chopper went to get new bandages and antiseptic.

"Cora is bleeding?" All occupants of the room froze at the voice. Law looked over his shoulder and past Ace to see Luffy in the doorway. He looked very worried.

"Luffy. You should be in class. Why are you here?" Ace hid Law's back from the other's view. His back was showing because he had to take his shirt off. It would give him away if Luffy saw it.

"I came to see if he was okay. Why is he bleeding?" Luffy tried to get a look at him but Ace kept him from doing so. "What's going on?"

"I had an accident while showering yesterday. I fell and cut myself on the faucet." He winced as he spoke. "The ball opened up the wound again." Ace looked shocked that Law could come up with a story like that so fast. "Chopper's just replacing my bandages. I'll be back in a bit. Just wait for me there."

The kid still looked worried for a minute longer before nodding. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit, Cora. Be careful with him, Chopper."

As soon as Luffy left, Ace turned back to him. "How did you do that? You need to teach me that trick." Law grinned. "I can't come up with a story that fast and for someone to believe it."

"You just have to be born with the talent." Law watched Chopper bring the bottle and bandages over. Ace helped the man remove the soiled ones, clean the blood away, and replace the bandages with the clean ones. He didn't like the pain it put him through, though. He was thankful for their help.

"There. You are set to go." Chopper left and brought back a pill and a cup of water. "This should help you deal with the pain for a while." Law took the pill with the water. He felt a little better, knowing he would have some help with dealing with the pain. He carefully slipped his shirt back on. "Now, what really happened to your chest, Law?"

Sighing, Law told him the truth. "Dragon-ya wanted me to get some members out of jail. They attacked me when I entered because they didn't recognize me." Law scratched his chin. "I look like shit because I had lost a lot of blood last night." 

"I hope you get better. Have a good day, Law." Law waved at him as Ace helped him up. He walked on his own as they went back to the gym. Law found Luffy sitting on the bleachers instead of participating in the game of dodge ball.

"Lawler, you can sit out for the rest of class." Ace saw Luffy. "Tell him he can too, if he wants to." Law nodded as he made his way over to Luffy.

"Hey. Did Chopper fix you up? Are you going to be okay?" Law nodded. He carefully lowered himself to sit down.

"Ace told me that I could sit out for the rest of class." He scratched his chin. "He said you can, too." Luffy perked up at that.

"Sanji and Zoro have been fighting today. Can you figure out what's up with them?" Law raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why can't you ask them?" Luffy shook his head in response.

"They both said that I wouldn't understand what they are fighting about." Law understood. Luffy hardly understood anything he was told. "Why aren't you wearing the jacket I gave you?" Law was confused when Luffy changed the subject. He quickly realized what he was talking about.

"I forgot about it. This jacket was the one I grabbed before leaving." He looked down at the black hoodie he was wearing. He had been wearing the hoodie that Luffy gave him. Today, he had forgotten it. He didn't realize that he wasn't wearing it until Luffy said something to him about it. "I'll wear it tomorrow. I promise." Luffy seemed to like that idea because he smiled.

The two talked and watched the game until the bell rang. Law was a little slow and Luffy waited for him. With his backpack on, Law and Luffy made their way to the cafeteria. He was shocked to see Sanji and Zoro bickering at the table. Usopp had his head down on the table.

Walking over to the two, Law got in between them. "Hey. What's going on?" Law asked and he stood between the two fuming men.

"That moss head is a pain in the ass! Literally!" Law almost laughed. He didn't out of politeness.

"That asshole is just annoying!" Law grabbed Sanji by the hood of his hoodie and dragged him over to a corner.

"Tell me what's going on between the two of you. Luffy is worried for the both of you." Law was also curious as to why they were fighting. It was worrisome when they had been just fine the day before.

"He fucked me while I was asleep last night. I was asleep!" He took a few deep breaths. "I woke up with a sore ass this morning and he's acting like nothing ever happened." Law felt a little bad for the guy. "He won't admit that he had done it either."

"Okay. I'll talk to him. Give me some time." Sanji nodded. They both went back to the table. "Zoro, come with me." He didn't wait for the man to agree and just grabbed his sleeve. He led him to the men's restroom.

"What is it?" Zoro seemed to be out of his angry mood. Law wondered if he was bipolar like Smoker.

"You need to apologize to Sanji-ya." Zoro looked confused. It then turned to slight anger and aggravation.

"Why? What did I do?" Law chuckled. Zoro was acting like a child.

"How about you apologize to him for last night." Zoro quirked an eyebrow. "You fucked him last night while he was asleep." Zoro's face went red. "He wants you to apologize for doing that." He chuckled. "His ass still hurts."

Zoro huffed. "Fine." Law nodded and both of them left the restroom.

Back at the table, Law sat next to Luffy and Zoro sat next to Sanji. The man whispered something to him and the blond lost his anger. Luffy leaned over to Law. "Did you find out what's wrong?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yeah. They were right. You wouldn't have understood." Luffy nodded and went back to eating. They talked but the news from the night before was never brought up. Law was thankful for that. Lunch went by like usual. Kid never bothered them at lunch anymore since the 'fight' at the mall a few weeks before.

After lunch, Law decided to go home. His chest started to hurt again and he wasn't required to stay at the school anymore. His walk home was slow. He walked with his head down. Law felt some eyes on him but he ignored them.

Getting home, Law heard the house phone, that Smoker had gotten, going off. He went over to it. The I.D. didn't tell him who it was. Picking up, Law decided to answer it. "Hello?" He plopped down onto the couch as he waited for someone to speak.

"Hello, is Smoker there?" Law knew that voice and he froze. He was scared but at the same time, shocked.

"N-No. Can I take a message for him? Who is this?" Law knew who it was. He hadn't seen him in four years and thought he never would again.

"Yes. This is Doflamingo. Tell him that I have some information for him." Law guessed that the man couldn't tell who he was by his voice. His voice had deepened over the years. That was probably why and he couldn't blame him. "Are you, by any chance, a lover of Smoker?"

Law almost wanted to throw up at his question. _Damn. That was a good question._ He had to hold in his laughter. "No. I'm a friend of his." Law heard a hum from the other side of the line. "I have to go. Have a good day, sir."

"You too." With that, Law hung up the phone. Finally, Law was able to let himself go and burst into laughter at what had transpired. It started to hurt his stomach and chest after a bit. _That was fantastic._

Going to the kitchen, Law started to make dinner. He wanted breakfast so that was what he made. Smoker came home about an hour later. He walking in the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Law called from the kitchen. He heard Smoker enter the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Law nodded. He flipped a pancake and continued to cook. "How was your day?" The man sat at the table and he talked.

"I almost got caught. We were playing dodge ball and I got hit in the chest with a ball." Law flipped another pancake. "Opened up the wounds there. I had to go get them cleaned and re-bandaged. Luffy-ya almost saw the tattoo on my back."

"That isn't good." Smoker sighed. He sounded tired.

"You got a call today." Law put the pancakes on a plate and set them on the table. He went to make some eggs.

"Who was it?" Smoker sounded curious and shocked.

"Doflamingo. He said that he had some information for you." He started to chuckle. "He didn't know who I was." Law laughed out right after that.

"What's so funny?" Law laughed aloud again before composing himself.

"He... He asked if I was... your... your lover." Law laughed again. He thought it was hilarious. He looked at Smoker and found him with a red face. It made him at that. This was too good.

"What the fuck?" Law shrugged. He didn't understand it either.

They ate and talked about their days. Law took a shower and then got Smoker to bandage him back up. They were both in their rooms when the phone went off again. Law heard Smoker leave his room and picked it up. Law listened to the man shout.

"No! I don't know where he is! How should I know?!" Law quietly opened his door to hear the conversation more clearly. "No, Doflamingo! He isn't here!' Smoker roared. "I haven't seen him in four years! Law isn't here! He disappeared with Corazon that night!"

Law shut his door. He didn't want to hear the conversation anymore. He decided to go to bed. He wanted to sleep off his exhaustion and he was still in pain. Turning off the lights, Law almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He just wanted to sleep at that moment. It was eleven at night. Early for him to be going to bed. He closes his eyes, emptied his mind, and fell asleep.

**I hope you all like the new chapter. It took me a bit to write. I think the story is going well, how about you? Please, tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Have a pleasant day. Remember, I love you all with my whole heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The only way love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional. The truth is this: love is not determined by the one being loved but rather by the one choosing to love." - Stephen Kendrick**


	5. Slip Up

**Slip Up**

Knocking on the front door got Law's attention as he was walking back to his room after his shower. He was worried that someone had found his hiding place. He quickly walked to the door and looked out the peephole. His face went pale at seeing the people standing outside.

As fast as he could, Law rushed to Smoker's bedroom door and knocked. He heard a thud on the other side and waited for him to open the door. Smoker opened the door, rubbing the back of his head. "What? Is something wrong?" He looked at Law's pale face.

"Luffy-ya and his friends are here. Go and greet them while I get dressed." Law started to walk away to his room. "I didn't know that they were coming and I'm completely naked." Smoker nodded and moved past him to the living room.

Law entered his room, shut the door, and locked it behind himself. He quickly dried his body off and started to dress. He put on a pair of light-blue pants with black spots, a white turtle-neck, and a pair of yellow underwear. He could hear Luffy from where he was. "Is Cora home? Can he go out with us?" Law listened to the conversation between them as he dressed.

"Where are you planning on going?" Smoker asked. Law slipped on his pants. More like struggled to put them on faster. He worried about them.

"We're going back to my house. My brothers said that he could hang out if he wanted to." Law almost ripped his shirt trying to put it on in a hurry. He was able to find his gloves and put them on. "Can we come inside?"

He didn't hear Smoker's answer. He saw his sword sticking out from under the bed. Law was able to stuff it underneath before banging sounded on his bedroom door. His hat was on the chair and he picked it up before throwing it into the closet. He slammed the door shut. The banging continued. "Luffy! Stop! Are you trying to break down my door?!" he shouted.

Unlocking his door, Law panted as he stared at the teen. He was grinning up at him. "Do you want to come over today? Sabo and Ace said that you could if you wanted to."

Taking a deep breath, Law thought about it. The group went out every weekend and it was Saturday. He nodded. "Smoker, I'm going to be going to Luffy's house. Is that okay?" The man looked down the hall and nodded. Luffy cheered at his answer. "Give me about five minutes." Luffy nodded as he shut his door back. _How the hell does he know where I live?_ He thought about the two other brothers. _You two will regret this._

Grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone, Law left the room. He found Smoker sitting at the kitchen table and the other sitting in the living room. "You aren't going to bring clothes with you?" Sanji asked. Law quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"They want you to spend the night." Law's eyes widened as he whipped his attention to Smoker. "I told them that it was okay. You need to spend more time with your friends." Law grumbled as he trudged back to his room.

He emptied his backpack and started to fill it with clothes. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out of his back pants pocket. He looked at the text that showed up on the screen. _ **'Sorry, Law. I'm having company over tonight anyway. I was going to send you to a motel but this is a better choice, right? I hope nothing happens to you while you're there. If anything does happen, call me and get out of there quickly.'**_ Law wanted to shout at the man as he placed an outfit to sleep in and an outfit for the next day inside the bag.

Back in the living room, Law was relieved to see that the four were still in the same spots they were in before. He motioned to the door with his head. "Smoker, I'll be back sometime tomorrow." Smoker waved at him as he left the house. He rolled his eyes. It had only been a few days since his incident but Smoker had been a little more lenient because he didn't want him to do something like that again. He grabbed his jacket before leaving. Luffy seemed happy about his choice.

"So, how do you know Smoker?" Usopp asked. Law almost stiffened at the question. "He's gotten called to the school a few times because of Luffy and Kid." Law didn't know that. The man never told him about that.

"He's my guardian for now." They all looked puzzled at his answer. "My father had some stuff to do and they are friends. He asked Smoker to take care of me while he's gone." Luffy nodded along with the others. It was the truth. "So, what are we doing at your house, Luffy?" Law was curious as to why they would come and pick him up at noon. It was different from the other times they went out.

"You're around eighteen, right?" Sanji asked. Law grew suspicious at the question. He nodded anyway. "Sabo and Ace said that we could have a drinking party. They know that Luffy and Usopp are underage but they're there to keep us in check." Law nodded. It was a risky thing to do, especially around Luffy.

"Okay." For the rest of the walk, Luffy kept asking if Law had ever drank before. He told him that he had and that he had had many types of alcohol. The kid grinned at his answers. The teen continued to ask what kinds he had drank.

After the sort of long walk, Law was thankful for the cease in questions. Luffy had remembered his keys this time and unlocked the door. He opened it and they all went inside. It was the same as before. Luffy grabbed Law by the arm when they got inside. "Zoro, get the drinks! I'm gonna show Cora to my room!" The green-haired man nodded and walked to the kitchen. Sanji went with him.

"Luffy, I'm gonna order some pizza. Sabo left us some money to get food on." Luffy nodded as he practically dragged Law the stairs.

Luffy brought Law to the first room on the second floor. There were two beds, a dresser with a TV on top, a gaming console on the dresser as well, and a door on the other side of the room. "This is my room. Sanji and Zoro always sleep in the other bed." Luffy pointed to the bed closer to the door. "Usopp chooses to sleep on the floor." He grinned at Law. "You can share the bed with me."

Law paled at the suggestion. "Why does Usopp choose to sleep on the floor?" He needed to know why the other teen chose to sleep there. If he needed to, he would sleep on the floor.

Luffy shrugged. "He used to, but after a while, he told me that he would rather sleep on the floor than in the bed." Luffy led Law over to the bed. "He brings his own sleeping bag and pillow." They sat down just in time for Zoro and Sanji to walk through the door. Law's bag was put at the foot of the bed.

Sanji held up the beer and Zoro held up a bottle of sake. He was grinning at Law. "Usopp said that the pizza will be here in ten minutes. He's staying downstairs until it gets here." Sanji sat on the floor in front of Law. He held a beer out to him. "You can have the first one."

Law took the can and eyed it for a moment. Sighing, he popped it open and started to drink the beer. He saw Sanji and Zoro do the same. Law went through one and a half beers by the time that Usopp brought the pizza up to the room. Zoro was on his third beer and Sanji was finishing his second one.

"Alright! Pizza!" Luffy grabbed a slice as Usopp set one box down on the bed. He put the others on the other bed. Law sipped his drink. He was starting to get a little buzzed.

"Cora, you drink slow," Usopp said. He sat next to Luffy on the floor. Law rolled his eyes.

"It's only one in the afternoon." Law took another sip of his beer. "It's too early to try and get drunk." He eyed Sanji. "Sanji doesn't seem to want to wait, though." Law saw the pink on his cheeks. He had to at least be a little tipsy.

Said man grinned up at Law. "Any time is a good time to get drunk." He took a large gulp of his third beer. "Plus, I'm not at the house with Zeff, so I can get drunk all I want." Law had to agree with the man. He wanted to get drunk sometimes, too but couldn't.

Law drank two more and started to feel a bit tipsy. Sanji was gone and it only took him seven beers. Luffy was laughing at Sanji's whining and Usopp was trying to hold in his laughter. The scene made Law smile. Suddenly, Sanji reached up and grabbed Law by the back of his neck. He brought him down.

The whole room went quiet when Sanji kissed Law on the lips. He let him go after a moment. He looked satisfied as he licked his lips. "I've always wanted to try that." He took another swig of his beer. "It was good even though you didn't kiss back."

Law turned away from the man. His face was extremely hot and he knew that he was blushing. "S-Sanji?! Why did you do that?!" Usopp almost screeched. He seemed to be stunned at the moment that had passed.

"I kissed him because I've always wanted to." He shrugged. "I liked it." He hiccuped. Law's face got redded and hotter at the comment.

Luffy looked the most stunned. He was speechless for a good few minutes. Zoro grabbed the beer out of Sanji's hand. "I don't think you need any more of this." Sanji protested but couldn't stop him from taking it. He started to pout.

Luffy turned to look at Law. His face was still warm and not from the alcohol. "Cora, can I try?" This got looks of shock from the other except Sanji. He just grinned at his question.

"T-Try wh-what?" He started to lean away from the teen.

"Luffy wants to kiss Cora! Luffy wants to kiss Cora!" Sanji chanted as he clapped his hands together. "Luffy is in L-O-V-E!" Law's face got darker.

"Can I?" Luffy leaned closer to Law. The man started to sweat as the other two stared to see if something would happen. It made his already fuzzy head even fuzzier. He didn't know how to respond. He unconsciously nodded his head.

Law beamed. Law froze as Luffy leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened as Luffy moved away. The teen looked happy. "How was it, Luffy?" Sanji asked after a moment. Law had to hand it to the kid, the kiss was actually nice.

"I liked it." He smiled. "How was it for you, Cora?" The room seemed to stare at him. He started to sweat even more after a moment.

"I-It was o-okay..." He rubbed the back of his head. He had never kissed another person before today. He was shocked at the turn of events.

"Whose was better, Cora?" Sanji rose to his knees and placed his elbows on Law's legs. He started to lean toward him. Luffy looked expectantly at Law for an answer.

"I... I need to use the restroom." He quickly stood up. Sanji fell backward as he left the bedroom. He rushed down the hall and found a bathroom there. He quickly entered it, shut the door, and locked it. He was having a small freak out.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Law shakily dialed Smoker's number. He waited for the man to pick up. He sighed in relief when he did. "Law, why are you calling me? What's going on?"

"S-Smoker, I don't... I don't know if I can spend the night here." He was breathing heavily as he spoke.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The man sounded worried and Law felt bad for making him worry.

"I just had Sanji-ya and Luffy-ya k-kiss me... I... I don't know what to do." He was telling the truth. He was confused and worried that this might've been a bad idea to join them.

"Just calm down. It was only a kiss." He heard another voice in the background. "Yeah." Smoker turned his attention back to the worried Law. "I don't know all the details of what happened, but you need to act natural. It was just a kiss. It isn't like they stole your virginity." The man let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you have been drinking. I can hear it in your voice. Just... try to brush it off."

"What do I do if I liked it?" The line was quiet for a good, long moment.

"Which one kissed you to make you feel that way?" Smoker sounded shocked and slightly curious.

"L-Luffy-ya."

"I don't know what you should do. Just think about it. Let your mind process what happened and the rest will figure out how to respond." He heard the feminine voice again. "I have to go. Be safe." Law agreed and the line went dead.

Gathering himself, Law decided to rejoin the others. He calmed himself down before going back. He found Sanji passed out with his head on Zoro's lap, Luffy was sprawled out on the bed, and Usopp was eating another piece of pizza. Luffy shot up when he saw Law reenter the room. "Cora, are you okay?"

He smiled at Luffy. "Yeah. I just had to go." He looked over to Zoro. "I guess he passed out?" Zoro nodded. He was running his fingers through the blond locks as he drank his beer.

"Sorry about earlier. Usopp said that we might've embarrassed you too much." Law nodded as he sat back down. He grabbed another beer and cracked it open. "Cora's still drinking?"

"Yes. I still want to participate." He took a gulp of his drink. Usopp grinned along with Zoro. "What're you two grinning for?"

"We might get to see you drunk," Usopp answered. He seemed happy about it. Zoro also nodded as he drank his beer.

After a while, Law was hardly able to keep his head up. He knew he was drunk. Luffy started to laugh when Law stood up and swayed. "I have to piss." Usopp laughed, too, as he stumbled out of the room. He made it to the bathroom and shut the door. He peed and went to leave. Opening the door, Law found Luffy standing right outside the door. "Is there something you need, Luffy?"

"Zoro told me to see if you need any help getting back to the room." Law was thankful for their concern. He shook his head.

"Nah. I'm good. Walk with me." The two walked back to the room together to find Zoro drinking the sake. He looked contented.

"You hold up quite well. I still win this game, though." Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. He stumbled back to the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked. He wondered how long it took for him to get as drunk as he was. Law laid down, facing the swordsman.

"Six-thirty. Congrats." Law sighed. He had lasted way longer than Sanji. The man was still sleeping in Zoro's lap. The other kept drinking his sake. "Sanji's a light-weight. He's always been easy to get drunk."

Law furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not drunk," he said with a slight slur to his voice. He knew that he was at least a little drunk. He just wanted to deny it. Usopp started to laugh. Law narrowed his eyes as he continued to lay there. "What? You wanna fight me, Usopp?" The teen continued to laugh.

Law sat up with an angry face. He hated being made fun of. "Calm down, Cora. He's not laughing at you." Law turned his heated gaze to Luffy. He had a happy face. Law didn't understand what made him so happy and cheery. "Plus, I don't think Usopp wants to be beaten by you."

Usopp stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at the other. "You don't think I can take him on?" Luffy shook his head. "What makes you so sure? Yeah, sure, he can fight great when he's sober. How do you know he's as good when drunk?" Law was getting ready for a fight. He smiled to himself. _This kid doesn't know me all that well._

"He has a point, Luffy. Corazon could be worse when drunk." Law looked at Zoro. He was wearing a smirk as he turned his gaze to him. Law didn't like the look. He was planning something. In Law's foggy mind, he couldn't tell what the man was planning. He already had something hatching in his own mind as it was.

"I can take him on," Law replied. He was being truthful. "Fighting him would be an easy feat." Law gave the other a smirk as his jaw dropped.

Usopp stood up. "You think I'm easy to beat?" Are you kidding me? I'm stronger than most people." Law knew that was a boast. "Plus, you can hardly stand." A grin set on his face.

Law held up one finger. "One match. If you win, you have all bragging rights. If I win, you have to say that I'm a good fighter even while drunkish." Luffy stared at him as he waited for Usopp's answer. It was good to see him think it over. Law already knew how the fight was going to turn out.

"Luffy, can we move this to the backyard? It would give us more room to fight." Luffy sighed and agreed. Zoro lifted Sanji up and on his back. He brought the man with them. Law had to have Luffy help him down the stairs and outside. He looked worried.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Cora can hardly stay on his feet." Law rolled his eyes again. He's fought drunk before. The kind of drunk to where he didn't remember the night before and was told how the fight had ended.

"I'll be... fine." He put an arm around Luffy's shoulder. "Don't worry about me or Usopp. I won't hurt him." He smiled at Luffy who still looked worried. "I promise." Luffy nodded after a minute as they made it to the backyard. Usopp and Law took up fighting positions.

"Are you ready, Cora?" Law nodded. He was tired and wanted to get it over with.

Zoro stepped up before they could begin. "There are a few ground rules first: no weapons are allowed and keep from making lasting marks. You can use your fists, legs, arms, and other body parts but nothing more. Also, refrain from hitting Cora in the chest, Usopp. He's still hurt."

With the rules set, Law and Usopp ran at each other. Usopp threw fist after fist at Law with none of them actually touching him. Law's vision started to blur more than it already had been before. Usopp stopped punching at him. "Cora, are you okay?" Law stood there for a moment and blinked twice. He was fine. He looked up and grinned at the kid.

As quickly as he could, Law went right up to Usopp and stood over him. He stared the other in the eyes. All of a sudden, Law stepped back without hitting, or even touching, him. He smiled at Usopp. "I win." All three of them looked at Law like he was talking gibberish.

"How? You didn't even hit me. How could you have won?" Law twirled a finger in the air. He was having a marvelous time.

"Exactly. I didn't land a single hit on you and I never tried to." He saw Zoro grin. "I still win."

"But how? That makes no sense. Are you just messing with me?" Zoro decided to step in and say something before Usopp got angry.

"Luffy, do you remember what Shanks once said to you about fights?" Law gave Luffy his attention. _He knows Shanks-ya?_

"Yeah. Some fights aren't worth fighting for. How does that fit in here?" Law started to laugh at the looks on the other two. Their faces were priceless.

"Right. Cora didn't see the point in fighting a pointless fight." Zoro shifted Sanji on his back to a more comfortable position. "Usopp chose to fight when Cora suggested that they fight." He smirked. "Cora knew from the very beginning that he wasn't going to fight Usopp because he is his friend and there was no real reason to fight him."

Usopp eyes Law with wide eyes like he was an alien. "He's drunk! How was he able to think that through?! Even Zoro isn't that competent when he's drunk!" Law giggled as he swayed on his feet. "What are you?!"

"I'm me. I told you that I'm not that drunk." Luffy grinned over at Law. "I can still think. And you lost the fight." Usopp's eyes looked right to pop out of his head. He stumbled forward a little. "I'm tired."

Luffy rushed over to Law and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. "Let's get back to the room. Cora and Sanji can sleep for the rest of the night." He heard Zoro and Usopp agree while Luffy helped Law back inside and up the stairs.

In the room, Law got on the bed and started to kind of hug the wall. His head was hurting from thinking too much. "Fuck... This isn't' good." He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Cora?" He felt the bed dip but kept his back to Luffy. He was too tired to acknowledge him by looking at him. He sounded worried, though.

"I'm gonna have a killer headache in the morning," he answered. The blanket was pulled over him. He felt Luffy hug him from behind. "Are you going to sleep, too?"

"Yeah." The light was cut off. "Do you want to take your hoodie off? You might get hot at some point." Law shook his head. He may be drunk, but he knew better. "Okay. Goodnight, Cora." Law was almost asleep when he heard Luffy say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Luffy-ya." After that, he fell into a peaceful slumber. No nightmares came to haunt him that night. What he didn't know was that Luffy had tensed up when he head told him goodnight.

**Uh-oh. Law slipped up a little. Hope you guys and gals like the story. It took me a bit to finish. Please, let me know what you think. Have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor even touched, but just felt in the hear." - Anne Sullivan**


	6. The Truth and How Things Turn Out

**The Truth and How Things Turn Out**

Law woke up to voices. He didn't move at first and just listened to what they were talking about. "Sanji, do you think Cora could be him?" Law tensed up at the question. _Did I mess up? Did I do something last night that gave me away?_

"Why would you think that? He acts nothing like Trafalgar Law, does he?" Law was worried about how this would turn out.

"No. Not that I know of. But he used -ya at the end of my name last night." Law wanted to smack himself. He had screwed up. That wasn't good at all.

"He could've just said the y in your name differently because he was drunk." Law was thankful that Sanji was seeing the other side of the picture. "You have to see it from that side, as well."

Law decided to sit up. He yawned. "Good morning, Luffy. Sanji," Law said as he scratched the side of his head. He saw how uneasy Luffy was.

"Good morning, Cora," Sanji greeted back. He looked over to Luffy. "Luffy has a question for you." He motioned for the kid to speak.

"Cora, are you Torao Law?" Law shook his head.

"No. Why would you think that I'm him?" He raised an eyebrow. "Haven't we been friends long enough that you would know by now if I was?" Luffy seemed to think it over.

"You're right. Sanji might also be right." Law raised an eyebrow. "I told Sanji about my thought. He said that it could've been the way you said the y in my name." Law nodded. He looked around and noticed that the other two weren't in the room with them.

"Where are Zoro and Usopp?" Sanji smiled.

"They're downstairs. Sabo came home early and is making breakfast. He said that it would be done in an hour." Law nodded. He smelled himself. He scrunched up his nose at the smell of alcohol on him.

"May I use your bathroom, Luffy? I need a shower. Badly." Luffy nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed up his bag and went to the joining bathroom. He took a deep breath and felt better when the door was shut. He had just gotten out of being caught.

Turning on the shower, Law stripped his dirty clothes and got in. He had been able to take the bandages off the other day. He closed the curtain and started to bathe. He felt better now that the smell of alcohol was being washed away.

After his shower, Law turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and looked into it. He saw how bad he looked. His dark circles were darker. The sound of the door opening made him look behind himself, using the mirror. "Cora, what do you..." The whole room went quiet. Law's eyes widened. 

Luffy stood in the doorway. They stared at each other for a good, long moment. Law got out of his shock and ran to the door. He slammed the door in Luffy's face and locked it. His breathing grew heavy as he banged his head off the door in frustration. 

_Fuck! How could I be so stupid and careless?! I'm a fucking idiot!_ He heard Luffy rush out of the room. He cursed under his breath. Quickly, Law dried off and got dressed. He decided to text Smoker. 

**'Smoker, we have a problem.'** He waited for the man to text him back. 

**'What happened? Is everything okay? Do I need to come over?'** Law thought to hit his head off the mirror and then the sink because of his stupidity. 

**'Luffy-ya knows who I am now. He saw the tattoos on my body. I don't know what to do.'** He banged his head off the wall. It made a pretty loud thud. He knew that the others had probably heard it. He was still thinking of slamming his head into the sink.

 **'Law, where are you right now? Are you going to be okay if I don't come over?'** Law wanted to laugh at his predicament.

 **'Luffy-ya's bathroom. I just got out of the shower.'** He heard someone enter the bedroom. **'I'll talk to you later. Gotta go.'**

"Cora, can I come in?" It was Sabo at the door. Law went to the door. "It's just me. Can I come in and talk for a moment?"

Law slowly unlocked the door and cautiously opened it. He saw Sabo standing on the other side. He was alone. Law allowed him to enter and then shut the door behind him. "Did Luffy-ya tell you the news?" He turned to give Sabo his attention.

"Yes. And I told him the truth. Everyone is waiting downstairs for you." He saw the shame in Law's face. "Don't worry. Luffy is reasonable at times. We can get him to come to an agreement." Law nodded. He grabbed his back and left the bathroom with Sabo. He dropped his bag off on the bed before leaving the room. 

Downstairs, Law saw them all sitting at the kitchen table. He quietly took a seat and all eyes turned to him. Law was staring at him with wide eyes. Law felt embarrassed about this situation. He was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, I would like to formally introduce you to Trafalgar Law, the Warlord, and Surgeon of Death." Sabo took a seat next to him. Law was seated between him and Luffy. It made the whole moment even tenser. 

"He's always been Trafalgar Law?" Sanji asked. Sabo nodded. "And you kept his identity secret from us because..." 

Law decided to speak up at this point. "Dragon-ya had heard about my problems in the other schools. He recommended me to Grand Line High because he could help me out here." He didn't raise his head as he talked. "I wasn't expecting Luffy-ya to become my friend or know that he was waiting for me to return to the world." 

"When I found out that Law was friends with Luffy, we decided to keep it under wraps." Sabo sent Luffy an apologetic look. "We didn't want you to go and blab your mouth to everyone where he was. He's been hiding from people who want to kill him." He turned to Sanji. "There is also no trace that Trafalgar Law ever existed in this world. You won't find any information on him. Not even a birth certificate." 

"Why? Are you saying that he's been erased from the system?" Sanji sounded confused. 

Law answered him. "No. Not exactly. I'm not 'erased'. A friend of mine took everything that pertained to me and went into hiding as well." He finally raised his head. "I had a new name and a new persona. Instead of being Trafalgar Law, I became Corazon Lawler." He felt bad as he turned to Luffy. "I didn't mean to trick you. It was only to stay safe and I enjoy being your friend." 

Suddenly, Luffy and Sanji both gasped and their faces turned red. Zoro grinned with Usopp and Sabo had a confused face. "What's with the both of you?" Law realized what their problem was. His face also became red. He remembered the night before. "You too?" 

"We... We kissed him last night," Luffy admitted. Law looked down again and wanted the ground to open up and swallow him at that moment. He saw Sabo gave him a look of astonishment. 

"You both what? You kissed him?" All three nodded. Sabo started to laugh. "How was it?" Law punched Sabo in the arm. 

"Do not ask that question," he growled. He didn't want to be reminded of his answer to Smoker the night before. 

"I liked it. Sanji even said that he liked it." Law turned his glare to Luffy and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" He wasn't angry. He started to laugh at Law's red face. 

"Yeah. I don't think he answered the question Sanji asked from last night," Zoro said with a grin. Law's face darkened with embarrassment as he glared at him. 

"Well, Law. Which kiss did you like better?" Usopp decided to join in the conversation. Law smacked his head on the table. He mumbled something into the table. "What did he say?" They all shrugged. 

"Law, what did you say?" Sabo pushed at his shoulder. Law swatted his hand away. He mumbled something again. "We want to be able to hear your answer." 

Law lifted his head and glared at everyone. "You won't leave me alone until I answer, will you?" They all shook their heads. He was astonished that they were able to sit casually at the table and converse even with knowing who he was. It was a great experience. "Fine. I will say." They all cheered. "But none of you can tell a single soul about my true identity." 

"We can do that. Right, Luffy?" The kid nodded vigorously. Law sighed. He had found an agreement that Luffy and the others would take. 

Taking a deep breath, Law tried to figure out how to answer he should tell. He really didn't want to say. "L-Luffy-ya." He saw all of their jaws drop. He felt that he didn't understand something. Luffy's face turned a dark shade of red as he continued to stare. The whole moment embarrassed Law to a great extent. 

Getting up, Law walked out of the room. He didn't want them to continue to stare at him like they were. It was too tense in the room for him. He went upstairs to Luffy's room and he sat in the corner on the bed. He was embarrassed at what he had just admitted and their faces afterward. 

After a bit, the door opened and he saw Sabo enter the room. He looked away from him. "Law, why did you leave the room?" He saw him sit on the bed. 

"You know I'm not good with admitting things." Law kept his face turned away. "All of you staring at me like that made me feel nervous." Sabo laughed at him. Law turned his face toward him and glared at him. "What's so funny?" 

"You're acting like a teenager instead of how old you really are." Law continued to glare at him. "Everyone gets embarrassed. It's human nature." He placed a hand on Law's shoulder. "We'll try to keep from embarrassing you any further." He grinned. "You made Luffy excited about your answer. Sanji was deflated." 

That statement put a smile on his face. "That sounds hilarious." Sanji burst into the room at the moment. 

"How can you say that you like Luffy's kiss better than mine?! I kiss way better than him!" Law laughed at his anger and frustration. "He's inexperienced! That isn't possible!" 

"Sometimes being inexperienced is better than having experience," Sabo answered. Law laughed at Sanji's red face. He was enjoying this immensely. Luffy decided to enter the room. 

"It isn't your fault that he liked mine better than yours." Sanji glared at him. Luffy was beaming at what Law had said to him. 

"Both of you, I have something to tell Law." Sabo got up and started to push the two of them out of the room. "Give us a moment and we'll be back down in a few." Sabo shut the door behind them before the others could protest. 

Sabo locked the door and motioned for Law to follow him. They went into the bathroom. "Why take so many precautions?" It was a little much for just something to say. 

"The others will try to listen. Especially because I said it was something between you and me." Law sat on the floor while Sabo sat on the toilet. "There are some things I have to tell you about Luffy." 

"Is there something you need to warn me about?" Law felt a little bit of fear and uneasiness. There was something up that he was just about to hear. 

"Luffy... has an unhealthy fascination with you." Law saw Sabo think for a moment. 'He.... loves you in a more than friendly manner." Law knew what he meant. "Just try to show him enough love." He sighed. "You admitting that his kiss was better had boosted his ego greatly." 

Law nodded. "I can try. I have never done this before so forgive me if I accidentally hurt him in any way." Sabo agreed. "Now, he just has to keep his mouth shut about my identity and treat me normally." Sabo nodded. A crash sounded downstairs along with more yelling. 

"Better go and see what they are doing. Come on." Law nodded and followed Sabo out of the room. He stopped him to point to a black door. "If you don't want to be disturbed, don't go in that room." Law raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. You don't want to know what's in there." Law nodded as he followed Sabo downstairs. He now had to uphold his image at school and not let Luffy tell anyone who he was. This will be harder than any of the missions I have ever done. He sighed. This just got a whole lot harder. He wasn't looking forward to this. 

**I don't think this chapter is all that great. I really love your comments. This chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm sorry about this. But, now Law has to worry about Luffy telling others about him. It is now a much harder objective because Luffy is a loudmouth. I hope you do like the story. I'm a little upset about how I went about it. Have a good day, though. I love you all and it makes me happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Life is made up of moments, small pieces of glittering mica in a long stretch of grey cement. It would be wonderful if they came to us unsummoned, but particularly in lives as busy as the ones most of us lead now, that won't happen. We have to teach ourselves how to make room for them, to love them, and to live, really live." - Anna** **Quindlen**


	7. Problems and the Plan of the Weekend

**Problems and the Plan of the Weekend**

Letting out a sigh, Law sat up in his bed, rubbing his head. It was Friday morning and he didn't have any sleep. Again. He was afraid of the nightmares and his mind didn't seem to want to encounter them. He saw that as a problem and a good thing. He didn't want to face them but he would be a little different throughout the day. Getting up, Law looked at the clock on his nightstand. 3:34 a.m. It was too early to do anything and he was exhausted from the day before. He had told Ace that he was capable of participating in P.E.

He groaned when he remembered Luffy. The kid had almost slipped up three times in the past week. It was to be expected with who he was. He had warned and threatened him about changing schools again. That made him upset and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the time.

Walking into the living room, Law found a note on the table. He picked it up as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled at seeing afresh pot of coffee. Grabbing a cup, Law went over to the table and started to read the note. It was in Smoker's handwriting.

_'Law,_

_I will be gone for a few days. Sengoku has asked me to do something for him. I know you can live by yourself while I'm gone. But Ace and Sabo said that you could stay with them if you would like to. You still have to stay in the same place as Luffy, though. The older brothers said that they would fix up a spare room for you. Let them know about your plans by tonight. Have fun and don't do anything drastic._

_Your friend,_

_Smoker'_

Law sighed. He went to his room and grabbed his phone. He went back to the kitchen and took a gulp of his coffee. Law dialed Sabo's number. He knew it was early but he needed to let them know about his decision so that they could sort it out before school.

It rang about three times before someone picked up. "H-Hello?" It was Sabo and he sounded tired. Law felt bad for waking him up.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Did you need something?" He heard him move and Law thought about what to say.

"Smoker left me a note that said he was going to be gone for a few days. He said that you and your brothers would let me say with you. Is that alright with all of you?" He decided to stay with them. If someone came after him, he had a better chance of survival with the brothers than alone.

"Yeah. We already fixed up the room. You can come over tonight. I can drive over and help you move your stuff if you want." Law smiled.

"That would be great. I really appreciate this. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on you all."

"No. Not at all. You are a great friend of ours and we are happy to have you over." He went quiet for a moment. "Ace and I will be gone for the weekend, though. Luffy will be here so you won't be completely alone. Sorry about that."

"No. No. It's fine. So, just me and Luffy-ya, huh?" He felt a little uncomfortable about that.

"Yeah. Sanji is going to visit his mother, Zoro's going with Ace and me, and Usopp is visiting his dad for the weekend." Law wanted to groan. He felt uncomfortable around Luffy since the past weekend. The kiss was still fresh in his mind and it made looking at him a little difficult.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight. Say, around seven?" Sabo agreed and they hung up. It was nice to know he had friends to count on when he was still in hiding. Sighing, Law went back to his room. He got Smoker to buy him a laptop.

Opening it, Law cut it on and waited for it to load up. When it did, he looked at his story for English. They were given a subject to make a story on. He was given the subject of abuse. He wrote about a girl that went through abuse from the day she was born.

He started typing and continuing his short story. His was more detailed than what the teacher was probably looking for, though. A few hours passes and Law glanced at the clock. It was six-thirty. Getting up, Law quickly changed into an outfit for school and closed his computer. He packed it up. Law was going to work on his story at school. Ivan said that he could bring it to work on.

Grabbing his keys, Law slipped on his jacket and put his phone in his pocket. He left the house with his computer in hand. He wasn't ready to start another day with Luffy. He was exhausted after a night of no sleep. _I guess that it's better than the nightmares._

...

At school, Law found Luffy waiting next to his locker. He was smiling like an idiot but that wasn't anything new. "Can I help you this morning, Luffy?" he asked. The kid seemed to be overly excited about something.

"I heard that you're spending the weekend with me," he answered. Law nodded. He was a little nervous to be alone with the kid. From what he had been told, Luffy had an insane obsession with him. It was disturbing but at the same time, admirable.

"Yeah. That's right. Your brothers said that it was okay." He opened his locker and placed some books inside. "Sabo said that he was coming to pick me up at seven tonight." Luffy seemed to beam at that.

"We can stay up and watch movies!" Law thought that it was a good idea. Suddenly, he was shoved against the lockers. His head slammed into the locker next to his and it left him dazed for a moment. He wasn't used to being hit in the head.

The sound of laughter hit his ears. It was Kid. He was still bullying him on occasions. Today was one of those days. Leaning his head on the locker that he had been slammed into, Law waited for his thoughts to stop spinning. "Cora, are you okay?!" Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Corazon? Going to let your little girlfriend stand up for you again?" Law got angry at the comment. He had a retort for the man. He grinned.

"Hmmm. I don't see a woman next to me. I see a man. Albeit, a short man. But unlike you, I have better tastes than a barbarian like you." He turned to see how Kid took his comment. "Someone like you would never understand the meaning of true companionship." Kid was fuming. Luffy was staring wide-eyed at him from his comment.

"Fucking queer! The fuck is your problem?!" He pushed Law again. This was starting to get old and on Law's nerves. He knew something to make him get even angrier.

"That is not a nice word. I prefer to be open-minded about my sexuality." He dodged a fist aimed for his head. "Maybe I can give you a few pointers on how to properly talk to a person." Another fist was thrown at him. "Maybe you should get laid? Your anger seems to be from built-up sexual frustration." He grabbed Luffy's arm as Kid came at him again. Law ran with a Kid as they got further away from him.

Stopping after a bit, Law knew his personality was showing. He liked to egg people on just to see how they would react when he was sleep-deprived. He saw Luffy still staring at him with wide eyes. "Why did you egg him on? You could've gotten yourself hurt or caught."

Most of it was stemming from his lack of sleep. He was a little giddy and knew it would be there for most of the day. "Sorry. I haven't slept in two days. I'm a little more... out there... when I have no sleep." Luffy nodded like he understood. The bell rang and they parted ways.

In his first class, Law saw Kid come toward him but quickly changed course when Robin walking into the room. "Okay, class. Today we will be talking more about the Warlords again. I have read all of your papers and was amazed at some of your reports on the Warlord that you were assigned." Her gaze turned to Law. He shrank into his seat. "We will be moving off of the former Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo. Today, we will be talking about one in particular. Trafalgar Law." Law tensed in his seat.

The class seemed to be excited and passed quite slowly in Law's opinion. They talked about his deeds in the Government. He had helped them clean up the scum of the world and had done other things he was pointed out for. He watched everyone's reactions. They seemed to enjoy the lesson. He didn't pay attention to it. He knew all of it already. Law had done it for God's sake. What shocked him the most was how interested Kid looked. It was like he was admiring him for his deeds.

When the bell signaled the end of class, Robin called him up to her desk. He walked up and stood before her. "Yes, ma'am? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I was wondering how you know so much about the former Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo?" Law felt uncomfortable with her question.

"My father has a friend in the Government that has met the man. I asked him some questions about him and he answered them to the best of his abilities." She nodded. Law excused himself and went to English. Ivan was there and smiled at him as he entered.

They worked on their papers. Law was starting to fall asleep a bit into the class. He made himself stay awake, though. _I'll nap at lunch. I don't think the others will mind all that much._ He worked hard on his paper and the bell finally rang to signal that it was lunchtime. He packed up to go to lunch. He could see how Ivan was concerned about something.

Law dropped his computer off at his locker before heading to the cafeteria. He got to the lunchroom and trudged over to the table with the others. Law sat down and then laid his head on the table. The others stopped talking. "Cora, are you okay?" Usopp asked. Law nodded.

"He hasn't had any sleep in two days," Luffy replied on his behalf. Law knew he would tell them what he had said that morning.

"Why? That isn't good for you. It could hurt you in the long run," Sanji commented. Law just nodded and closed his eyes. They seemed to get the hint and he was left alone. Law slowly fell asleep.

...

_**Law sat in the office for the Warlord meeting. He was bored and Doflamingo was leaving him alone for once. That was a plus. He was busy messing with the officers in the room, though. "Can't you, at least, give us refreshments or something? My throat is parched. This isn't how you treat your allies." Law rolled his eyes at his antics.** _

_**"We don't count you as allies for reasons," an officer answered. Doflamingo never stopped grinning.** _

_**"Then, what are we to you? Tools? Barbarians? Or just convenient people for you against the four Emperors?" Law was slightly interested in where this was headed. The man had a point, though.** _

_**"Yes. I would also like to know that answer. Why treat us like allies if you won't live up to your actions and don't think of us as allies?" Law turned to see Mihawk in the doorway. He didn't look happy about what the Marine had said. Law wasn't surprised, either.** _

_**"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Law saw Boa Hancock enter the room. She had her large, pet boa snake wrapped around her arm. He had always wanted to touch the snake but never thought of the right way to ask. Law had never seen one until hers and had never touched one before. She came and sat beside him.** _

_**Doflamingo turned his attention to her. "They don't consider us allies. We are trying to figure out what we are to them if not allies." Mihawk sat two seats from Doflamingo. He still had his sword on his back.** _

_**"What an interesting thought." Kuma walked in. He was carrying his Bible in his arm. "I never knew that the Government does not see us as allies. I think it is not something you would want to say to us." He sat on the other side of Law. "It is not safe for you to say that when you have five Warlords in your presence." Law still hadn't said anything to anyone. He chose to be quiet and stay out of the argument.** _

_**"Trafalgar, what is your opinion on what is being said?" The same man from before was the one to speak. Law just shrugged. "You are down one. Make that four."** _

_**"And yet, you have gained nothing," Law replied. All eyes turned to him. "I do not choose to agree or disagree with anyone. I am just here because I was called for a meeting and decided to come." He leaned back in his chair with his nodachi in his lap. "As I said before, they lose one but you gain nothing in return."** _

_**Suddenly, the door slammed open and put an end to the conversation. Sengoku stood in the doorway. His pet goat and seagull were accompanying him. "There's only five of you?" They all nodded. "Okay. We can do this with just five." He came to sit behind the desk with the other members of the Government.** _

_**Law didn't listen to the meeting all that much. It was mostly about the problems that they were supposed to be addressing in their territories. He had tuned out and was busy trying to ignore the looks from Boa.** _

_**When the meeting came to an end, Law waited for everyone else to leave. He got up and Sengoku grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Law nodded as he stood in front of the man. "When are you going to be going to the Capital? Rosinante said that you were going there at some point."** _

_**"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." It was more like Dragon hadn't informed him of his mission yet. "Is there something that you needed while I'm there?"** _

_**"Yeah. I need some rice crackers for Garp. He wants the ones that you can only find in that city." Law agreed. The man let him go after he thanked him. He left the room and went to his room. He was staying the night because he was too tired to travel back home to Corazon.** _

_**Getting to his room, Law felt as if he was being followed. He opened his door. Before he could shut it completely, something blocked the doorway. He looked and saw Boa keeping the door open with her foot. "May I help you today, Miss Boa?" He was uncomfortable around her for reasons. He hated those reasons.** _

_**"Hello, my dear Law. Mind if I come in to talk for a moment?" Law could hear the flirtatious tone in her voice. It made him wary of her.** _

_**"I'm about to take a shower." She frowned a little. "But, we can talk for a moment." He opened the door and let her inside. She went over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He left the door ajar, just in case he needed to call for someone. "What do you want to talk about?" He left his position by the door and over to his dresser to get some clothes out.** _

_**"Law, when are you going to accept my proposal?" Law raised an eyebrow. Then, he remembered what she was talking about. He sighed.** _

_**"Miss Boa, I have told you before, I am not seeking to get married any time soon." He stood up. "I am truly sorry." He turned to her and was shocked when he found her right before him. He had never heard her move.** _

_**"So, you are rejecting me again?" Law nodded. She was too close to him for his comfort. "Do you hate me?"** _

_**"N-No, ma'am. I just... I am just not ready to be married." He was followed until his back hit the wall. He put his clothes up between them to help keep some distance. She closed in on him with her body pressed right on him. "Th-This is highly inappropriate, Miss Boa," he said as his face heated up. Her breasts were pressed into his chest.** _

_**She kissed his cheek. He was now highly uncomfortable. She continued to kiss his face and press her body into his. He wanted to yell for help but couldn't move his mouth to do so. Boa moved from kissing his cheeks to kissing his neck. He whimpered from her touch and kisses. It was nothing he was used to. He hated it. Her hand moved from her side to the front of his pants.** _

...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Law shot up from his seat at the table. He looked around to see everyone staring at him like he was an alien. He was huffing and sweating. Ignoring everyone around him, Law quickly left the cafeteria. He was scared and didn't know if he was okay at this point.

Getting to the infirmary, Law quickly entered and shut the door. He was trying to calm his breathing as he sat on one of the beds. "Hello? Does someone need my help?" Law was glad to hear the younger doctor's voice. He came in and his eyes widened. "La-Cora! What are you doing here? It's lunchtime." Law didn't say anything as the other got closer. "You don't look so good."

"Do you have anything to suppress dreams? Or that can help me sleep, at least?" He had calmed down and was able to talk calmly.

"Is something troubling you? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Law nodded.

"Yeah. I've been having nightmares." He rubbed his arm. "I... I just need some sleep."

Chopper nodded. "I can give you something to help you sleep. You can stay here for the rest of the school day." He left for a moment and came back with a pill and some water. "Here. One pill should help you sleep for about two hours. Is that fine?"

"yes. That's more than enough time. I just want to sleep for a bit." Law accepted the pill and took it with the water. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. After a bit, it kicked in and he was able to drift off into peaceful sleep.

...

Law woke up to the sound of voices. They sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who they were properly. He opened his eyes. There was a room divider put up. He smiled. _Chopper-ya must've done this._ He listened to the voices. He almost groaned at one of them.

Why the hell do I have to wear this? It isn't that bad." That was Kid. He sounded annoyed. Law wasn't surprised.

"Because, you have a cut on your arm. It is to keep it from getting infected," Chopper replied. He didn't sound too happy about what was happening.

"So, which Warlord were you given for History, Kid?" Law hadn't heard that voice before. _Must be a friend of his I haven't seen before._ He never moved from his position on the bed.

"Trafalgar Law." Law could hear the grin in his voice. Law had a bad feeling about this. "It was great because he's my favourite, after all." Law wanted to laugh. _He likes my real identity but hates Corazon Lawler. Ha. What a rash turn of events._

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened. "Chopper, do you know where Lawler is? I came to pick him up.," Sabo asked. He seemed to be in a slight hurry.

"Yes. He is behind there. I let him get some rest." There was silence for a moment. "Is school almost over? Or has it ended already?"

Sabo came around the divider and smiled at him. Law smiled back. He helped him up. Law was a little unsteady, so Sabo helped him to stand. "Yeah. School's gonna be over in about ten minutes. I'm giving him a lift today. He's spending the night with us." He walked out from behind the divider with Law. "Have a good day, Chopper." Law waved at the small man before they left. He ignored the other two.

"How do you know I was in the infirmary? And why did you come to pick me up?" Law asked as they walked to his locker. He put his code in and grabbed his stuff.

"Luffy texted me that you weren't doing so well. I came to pick you up because he told me that you had screamed at lunch." Sabo helped him with his things. They walked out to the car and put his stuff in the back.

"I had a nightmare. That was all." He got in the front with Sabo. "Did he tell you about the other thing?" The car cranked up a second later.

"About you not sleeping? Yeah. He's worried about you as are we. I offered to take home since I was going to come over anyway." Law nodded. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Since I was five. The day..." Law had to take a deep breath. "The day my parents were killed." He rubbed his hands on his arms. "Some can be worse than others. And others can make me wake up screaming." _It isn't my fault. They are just too vivid to think that they are just nightmares._

"Well, we're here." Sabo parked and they both exited the car. Law left his other things in the car. Sabo followed him up the stairs and into the apartment. "You guys haven't changed this place since the last time I was here." Law just shrugged. Sabo followed him to his room.

"Hey, could you get my hat out of the closet? I'll get Kikoku." Sabo nodded. Law dropped to his knees and pulled out a locked case. He had gotten a case for her after he thought about it. If someone found it, they wouldn't be able to get in the case without breaking the weapon or knowing the code to unlock it.

"Do you have any clothes packed? Smoker said that you would be staying with us for a bit." Law went over to his dresser after putting the case on the bed. He got some clothes out and asked Sabo for the gym bag in the closet. He got it and Law started to fill it up with the clothes.

With all of his stuff packed, including his coffee and some other things, Law and Sabo exited the house. They laughed and joked about a few things. Law wasn't looking forward to spending the entire weekend with Luffy. The kid was great and all but at the same time, creepy at times.

He took a few deep breaths before they got there. _Just don't do anything to upset him. Also, I need to keep my calm and deal with the ball of excitement._ He pep-talked himself before they exited the car. He was not looking forward to this. He had a feeling that something was going to happen this weekend. He didn't know what and that was concerning.

**Hope you all like the update. Law is going to spend some quality time with Luffy. Wonder how it will end. Please, let me know what you think. Have a great day. Love you all! Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Memories are bullets. Some whiz by and only spook you. Others tear you open and leave you in pieces." - Richard Kadrey**


	8. Fine Night and The Room

**Fine Night and The Room**

Pulling up to the house, Law was still extremely nervous. He wanted to go back home but knew there was no turning back now. Sabo exited the car but didn't tell nor ask Law to do so. He walked up to the house. "Luffy! Ace! Zoro! Come out and help us! We need help getting his stuff in the house!" Sabo was banding on the door as he yelled at them.

The door opened and all three men came out. They nodded and came to the car. Each one started to grab his things and tote them inside. Law didn't get out. Sabo came to his side of the car. He seemed to be worried about him.

"Hey." Sabo got his attention. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Law nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just... sleepy." He got out of the car just as the last things were taken in the house. "When are you all decided to leave?" He wanted to know how long he was going to have other people there before being left alone with Luffy.

"As soon as you get settled in, we need to leave. We have to be somewhere by tomorrow morning." Law nodded. He understood. He wouldn't waste their time.

Getting inside, Law was jumped by Luffy. He almost knocked him down. The kid seemed to be excited that he was there. "Torao! We're gonna have so much fun! I have some movies picked out and we can-"

"Luffy." The kid was cut off by someone. He turned to the one that spoke. Law was able to see Ace. "Please, settle down. Don't bombard him as soon as he gets here. You will have all night to tell him what you have planned." Luffy jumped off of Law. He was thankful but couldn't help but smile at how the kid acted.

Luffy grabbed his hand and brought him down the hall. "Sabo and Ace said that you could have the spare room that's down here. We fixed it up. There's also a connecting bathroom to it."

The room was at the end of the hall. It was big and spacious. It made Law feel like he was living with Corazon again. There was a king-sized bed against the wall and a door on the other side of the room. A desk was next to the door with a chair in front of it. Near the bed was a closet and a dresser next to it. There were also two nightstands on either side of the bed. "It's great. Why is the bed so big?"

"That's because this room used to be the room we would all sleep in together when we had storms." Law looked to the doorway to see Sabo there. "When they got really bad, we all stayed in the room just in case."

"That's a good idea." Law saw that his stuff was already in the room. Sabo got Luffy to leave with him so that Law could fix up the room the way he liked it. He put his clothes in the dresser, his case under the bed, his hat on the back of the chair, his computer on the desk, and his other stuff was placed in different places. He backed up and looked at the room. It wasn't like home, but it was better in than nothing. He liked it.

Leaving the room, Law found the brothers and Zoro in the kitchen. He stopped to hear what they were telling him. "What do you mean? Why can't I order the food?" Luffy sounded like a whining child. Law thought that it was funny.

"Because, I don't want to find out that you bought a restaurant's worth of food over the weekend. Again," Ace said. He sounded exasperated. Law didn't blame him. "Law is in charge of ordering food or he can cook if he wants to. You are in charge of keeping him safe." Luffy agreed.

"That means, if strange and/or suspicious people come around the house, you don't tell them there is anybody here. There shouldn't be anyone that would come here anyway," Zoro said. Luffy agreed again. He sounded bored with the conversation.

Walking into the room, Law sat at the kitchen table. He was still exhausted even though he got some sleep. "Nice of you to join us. Are you all settled in?" Law nodded. "Alright then. We are about to head out." Sabo handed him a handful of money. "This is in case you don't want to cook. You can order anything but didn't let Luffy order anything. He will order an entire restaurant."

"Okay. You all should be careful." They agreed to try. They filed out the door and said their goodbyes. Law shut the door after them. He looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon.

"Torao, what do you want to do?" Luffy asked from the living room. Law walked in to see him laying upside-down on the couch. His head was resting on the floor as he watched the TV.

"I don't know." He sat next to him. "If you do that, your blood will gather in your brain and make it explode." Luffy immediately sat upright. Law laughed at his frightened expression.

"Why would you say that?!" Luffy asked. Law smiled. He thought his reaction was hilarious.

"I was only telling you the truth. It is a thing that doctors have to tell their child patients." Luffy turned to look at him.

"You're a doctor?" Law wanted to laugh. He thought the kid knew everything about him. 

"I used to be. That was before I became a Warlord. I had to tell a lot of kids not to watch TV upside-down. It can hurt you." They watched TV for a few hours. Law's stomach started to growl after a bit. He got up and went to the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen and found something to cook. He was craving it anyway.

Luffy joined him a little later. "Whatcha cooking? Are you feeling up to cooking?" He sat at the bar where Law was working.

"I feel fine to cook. I'm making breakfast." Luffy made a face. "Hey, I have cravings at times. I like breakfast for dinner sometimes." He finished the batter for waffles. "Plus, you have a waffle maker. I can make waffles." Luffy and Law talked as he cooked. It was nice that nothing weird was happening. It was like Luffy hadn't jumped him when he had first gotten there and he wasn't his favourite Warlord.

After a bit, food was ready and Luffy was salivating. Law set up the table and they both sat down. They ate and talked some more. It was fun and they had a great time. Law wasn't surprised that Luffy had at least five helpings of the food. He was glad he liked his cooking.

When they were finished eating, Law was dragged to the living room by his arm. It was nine at night by that time. "Come on. Let's watch a movie." Law allowed him to drag him to the living room. He sat on the couch while Luffy put on a movie.

"What are we watching?" Law asked as Luffy moved to sit beside him.

"It's a movie that Ace got a while back. A Tale of Two Sisters." Law nodded. They watched the movie. It was great but very confusing. Law started to fall asleep. He leaned over and used Luffy's shoulder to rest his head.

"Torao, are you okay?" Law nodded as his eyes closed. The sound of the movie and other things were fading. He let his mind go and fell asleep.

...

**_"Law, I have a present for you," Corazon said as he stood in front of Law. He was smiling with his hands behind his back. Law was sitting on the couch. He had just finished his cartoon. It had been about Pirates._ **

**_"Why?" Law didn't remember if it was a special day or not._ **

**_"Don't you remember? Today, you are twelve." Law just realized that it was his birthday. He had forgotten all about it._ **

**_"Oh. What did you get me?" Corazon handed him a wrapped box. It was decorated with bears and bunnies. Law, politely, took the box and started to unwrap it. He liked the paper, so he tried not to rip it._ **

**_With all the paper off the box, Law opened it. His eyes lit up and he stared in awe. Reaching into the box, he took out a stuffed polar bear. They were his favourite animal. "Cora-san..." He smiled. "I love it! This is great!" He got up and hugged the man with the bear still in his hand._ **

**_Corazon hugged him back. "You're welcome. I thought it would be a great present since you like them so much." He picked up Law and sat on the couch with him in his lap. "What are you going to name him?"_ **

**_Law stared at the bear for a moment as he thought. "Bepo. His name is going to be Bepo." Corazon agreed that it was a great name for him. A minute later, the front door opened then shut._ **

**_"I'm home," Doflamingo said as he moved around in the entrance hall. He walked in and placed on Law's head from behind. It felt over his eyes so he sat there. "Happy Birthday, Law."_ **

**_Pulling it off his head, Law was happy to see that it was a hat. It made him smile. It was very similar to his other hat. "Thanks, Doffy. I really like it." Doflamingo grinned at him. They had dinner. Corazon brought out a cake and they celebrated his birthday. It was nice._ **

**_That night, Law slept with his hat and bear. He was thankful for the two men in his life. He didn't know where he would be without them. The thought made him smile as he drifted off to sleep._ **

****...

Law was awoken by the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He opened his eyes to see that Luffy was watching the TV. He was running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the television. Law's head was in his lap.

"Luffy-ya, how long have I been asleep?" He seemed to startle the kid because he jolted when he spoke.

"I don't know. I haven't been paying attention to the time." Law sat up and looked to the clock. It was a quarter past midnight.

"We should go to bed." Luffy, hesitantly, agreed. Law knew he was still tired. He would sleep all night. The two said their goodnights to each other and went to their rooms. Law had an idea. He hadn't done it in a while but he was missing Corazon and Doflamingo.

Grabbing his hat off the chair, he put it on. He went to the closet and dug through one of the bags he put in there. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Bepo was in his hands. The stuffed bear still looked as good as new.

Law got in the bed and covered up. He was glad he had things that reminded him of his guardians. Even though he took Doflamingo down, they didn't hate each other. Doflamingo knew that he was just following orders. It was a job and that was all. He laid down and closed his eyes. Law slowly drifted off to sleep. No dreams came to him this time.

...

The sun roused Law from sleep. He felt better than he had in days. He sat up and yawned. He felt a weight around his waist. Looking down, Law saw arms around his body. He followed them to Luffy's face. He was shocked and sat there for a moment.

Carefully, Law removed them from around him. He grabbed his phone off the desk and went into the bathroom. He started to text Sabo about what he woke up to. He knew Sabo could tell him something. Ace would just try to come up with explanations. Sabo knew them. **'Are you buys? May I ask you a question?'**

After a moment, he received a text back. It was from Sabo. **'No. We have to wait for a bit. What's on your mind?'**

 **'I woke up to Luffy-ya in my bed. Is that normal?'** Law was concerned about Luffy. **'Does he sleepwalk or something? Do I need to be worried about him?'**

 **'No. He just feels lonely when nobody is upstairs with him. He came to you because you were downstairs. It's a normal thing about him. Don't worry about it.'** Law felt a tiny bit better. He left the room to check on Luffy. He pulled some of the covers down and was shocked at what he saw.

Getting back to the other room, Law was more than a little concerned. _That can't be normal. It just can't be._ He texted Sabo again. **'Is it normal for him to be in just his underwear while in the same bed?'**

He didn't get a text for about a few minutes. When he did, he could feel Sabo's confusion and concern through the text. **'Ummm. No. There might be a reason as to why he is in his underwear, but I don't know. Maybe you should ask him. I hope everything is okay.'**

 **'Yeah. I was just wondering. I don't normally stay the night at your house.'** Leaving the room once again, Law walked over to Luffy. He poked him on the shoulder.

"Luffy-ya." He got a grumble in response. "Luffy-ya, it's morning. Can you, please, get up?" Luffy mumbled something before turning his face into the pillow. Law sighed. He had some questions for him. "Luffy-ya, you leave me no choice." Taking his right hand, Law hit two pressure points on his back. Luffy, immediately, shot up. His eyes were wide as he was frozen in place.

"Torao! What did you do?! Why can't I move my body?!" Law sat next to him. He thought that it was funny but chose not to laugh.

"I want to ask you some questions. I tried to wake you up normally, but you didn't listen." Law saw Luffy stare at him. "Why are you in my bed and in just your underwear?" A minute later, Luffy's body relaxed and he could move freely again.

"I was scared when I went up to my room. I kept hearing creaking noises and I was alone. I came down here and slept with you instead." Law nodded. "I got hot so I took some of my clothes off." He kept his eyes on Law. "You give off a lot of body heat when you sleep, you know?" Law blushed at that.

"O-Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" Law changed the subject. He stood up and got dressed. He didn't care that Luffy was there. They were both men, afterall.

"I want ramen. Can we have that?" Law shrugged.

"Sure. Do you have ramen here?" Luffy shook his head. "Will you go into town and grab some? I can give you money for the ramen. But just for that." Luffy nodded. "Get dressed and I'll give you the money."

Dashing from the room, Luffy left Law behind. That gave Law a moment to put Bepo back and replace his hat on the back to the chair.

Getting to the living room, Law waited for Luffy to come down the stairs. He sat on the couch as he waited for the other. Soon, Luffy came back. Law handed him the money and the kid was gone. That left Law all alone. He thought back to what Sabo had said the previous weekend.

There was a door upstairs that Sabo had asked him not to go in. Getting up, Law made his way up the stairs. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked around. The first doo had a nametag on it with Luffy's name written sloppily across it. The second door was obviously Ace's. There were flames painted all over the door. The door at the very end of the hall was Sabo's. It had flames and waves all over it. There was also a pipe attached to the door. The only door in the middle of the opposite wall was solid black and hand nothing on it.

Walking over to it, Law checked it. The knob turned. It was unlocked. Taking a moment, Law thought it over. _Should I really go in here? Sabo-ya said that I would be disturbed if I did. But the thought of what could be on the other side is gnawing away at me. I really do want to know but at the same time, I don't._ Taking a deep breath, Law made his decision. He pushed the door open.

Law's eyes widened. He had never been so disturbed. He had never been so horrified. Never been so shocked. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. His hands dropped to his sides. He understood why Sabo asked him not to go into the room.

He walked into the room. There were pictures of him all over the walls, a table in the back, and a large photo of him on the back wall. On the table were his jacket and some unlit candles. It was like a shrine to him. The pictures even covered up the windows. He was mortified. He, now, understood why Luffy was the way he was about him.

Walking up to the wall to his right, Law started to look at the pictures. Some of them were taken years ago and others seemed to be recently taken. He kept looking. Getting to a picture, Law pulled it off the wall. He almost dropped it when he realized where he was in the picture and what he was doing.

The picture was of him sleeping. He was in his old house he had stayed in with Corazon before they had to disappear. He was sleeping in his bed, cuddled up to one of his pillows. He looked about seventeen in the photo. He turned it over. It was taken five years ago. He was around sixteen or seventeen. Even the day was on it. That was creepy.

He put it back and moved to the others. Law found some that were very, very recent. Like, the past week recently. That was frightening. He moved around the room and saw some that really stood out. They were from the night that he had gotten kissed. He was asleep in them as well. It was as if Luffy stayed up to take them. He was even cuddling Luffy's arm.

Law continued to look and was growing more disturbed by what he saw. _This is just unnatural. I can understand why they wanted me to be careful around him. This room is very... creepy. It's like he has been stalking me since I became a Warlord._

"Torao, what are you doing in here?" The sound of Luffy's voice made Law freeze. He didn't hear him come home.

Slowly, Law turned to face the kid. He could only see the outline of him in the doorway. He was scared and at the same time, extremely nervous. He didn't know how he would react. This couldn't get any worse. Could it?

**I wonder how Luffy will react. By the way, Law has been a Warlord since he was fifteen. He was a doctor before that. He was fourteen when he became a doctor and was one for a year. Hope you all like the new chapter. Please, let me know your thoughts are on it. Have a lovely day. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Write it on your heart that every day is the best day in the year." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**


	9. Okay?

**Okay?**

Law stood in the middle of a room that was dedicated to nothing but him. Luffy stood in the doorway. He could only see the outline of the kid. Neither man moved for a good few minutes. Law was in a state of shock and utter horror. Luffy had found him in the room that was made about him and he didn't think he was supposed to find it.

"Torao, why are you in here?" Law didn't know how to respond at first. He was highly uncomfortable about this.

"L-Luffy-ya... wh-why did you m-make this r-room?" Law moved further into the room. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking because he couldn't see his face. The kid moved into the room with him. Law kept his distance from him.

"I made this room because you are my hero. I have always admired you since you became a Warlord," Luffy answered. He left the door open as he stood in the middle of the room. "I followed everything about you. You are the greatest person in my life. It made my life even better when you saved me four years ago."

"H-How did you get some of this... p-pictures?" That was the biggest concern he had at the moment. There had to be a logical way that an eight-year-old got some of the pictures. This was just not a good room to have.

"That's a secret." Law didn't like the sound of that. "You never answered me. Why did you come in here?" Law started to sweat.

"B-Because I was c-curious..." It was the truth. Luffy nodded. Law still couldn't see his fac.e. It was concerning.

"I see. So, do you like it? The room? Took me many years to create." Law didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset him by saying it was creepy, but he also didn't want to praise him on it either.

"I... I don't... I don't know." He saw Luffy's head lower in the light from the hallway. He regretted what he had said. Law started to maneuver himself around him and to the door. He wanted to get out of the room as fast as he could.

Luffy lifted his head and made his way over to Law. In retaliation, Law made a lunge for the door. He was able to get out and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Law grabbed his phone as he darted into the bathroom. He slammed that door shut as well but locked this one.

Dialing Sabo, Law was shaking. He listened to it ring for a moment before the man picked up. "Law, is something wrong? Are you okay? Where is Luffy?"

"S-Sabo-ya... What the hell is with Luffy-ya? Why does he have a room of nothing but me? How did he get all of those photos?" He was in a state of shock still and his voice was shaking as he rushed to get the questions out.

"You went into his room, didn't you?" Sabo sounded sorry for him.

"Y-Yeah. And Luffy-ya found me there when he got back from buying food." Law heard some movement on the other side of the bathroom door. "I... I'm not sure what to do right now. I locked myself in the bathroom."

"Just... try to talk to him. I don't know how he will react right now, but you need to talk to him." Law agreed he would. "Now, I have to go. I'm sorry. We're moving out. Please, be safe. Don't upset Luffy. It will only make things worse for you." With that, the man hung up. _I believe I have already made things worse._

Suddenly, everything went quiet. There was no more movement outside the door and it was starting to make him feel uneasy. Taking a deep breath, Law decided to take a chance and talk with Luffy. He walked up to the door and opened it. He didn't see Luffy but he knew that he wasn't far away.

Law took two steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. After that, he was jumped from above and collided with the floor. He screamed as his arms were held behind his back and his legs were held to the floor by the person's body weight.

"Torao! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Luffy's voice made him struggle even harder to get away. "If you don't calm down, I will have to do something I don't want to!" Law freaked out at that. He started to try and buck him off. A second later, he found his hands bound behind his back and his feet tied together. He was terrified.

"Luffy-ya! What are you doing?! Let me go!" He felt Luffy rise off of him and he was able to turn over. The kid was breathing heavily like him. It made him slightly uncomfortable. "Why did you tie me up?! Get it off!" Law struggled to remove the bonds but couldn't. He was too frantic to take the time to get them off.

"I want you to calm down. I'm not upset nor am I going to hurt you." He crouched down in front of him. "I like you too much to harm you." He sat down in front of Law. "Now, can we talk without you running away?"

Taking a moment to understand Luffy's words, Law slowly nodded his head. He was a little calmer than the moment before. Luffy undid the binds and sat back down in front of him. "Why did you tie me up?" Law asked as he rubbed his wrists. Luffy sighed.

"Because you wouldn't calm down. I didn't want you to hurt yourself and I didn't want you to run again." The kid, now, looked sad. "I was upset when you ran from me. Why did you run?"

"B-Because... I thought I angered you when I answered your question about the... room." Law shuddered at the memory of the room. It was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. Luffy lifted his head to look at him.

"I ain't angry." Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "Can we still have the ramen?" Law nodded. He kept his distance from him as much as possible without him knowing. They got to the kitchen and Law made their instant ramen. He ate shrimp.

They sat in silence for a bit. Law was still uncomfortable around him. When they were done eating, Luffy asked if they could go and watch another movie. Law agreed and they went to the living room. Luffy put on another movie and they watched it.

After a bit, Law started to fall asleep. The movie was putting him to sleep. Luffy was sitting next to him as he leaned his head on his shoulder. He was getting tired and sleepy fast. He felt his consciousness slipping as Luffy ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly, his eyes started to close and his consciousness faded.

...

**_"Law, what are you doing still here?" That voice belonged to Boa Hancock. Law was looking out the window as he waited for Corazon to come and pick him up. She was standing next to him._ **

**_"I'm waiting for someone. He is supposed to be picking me up in a bit," he answered. She nodded as he continued to stare out the window. Corazon was late this time. The meeting was over and he didn't want to stay with the woman. He hoped he would be there soon._ **

**_"Hmm. I can give you a ride home if you need it," Boa offered. Law knew there was something hidden in her words. It was something he had been able to tell every time she spoke to him._ **

**_"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline your offer. My ride will be here any minute." He hoped that was true as he moved away from her. She was slowly getting closer to him._ **

**_"If you say so. Please, be careful. It would be devastating to know that you got hurt somehow on your way home." She kissed his cheek before leaving him. He wiped at his cheek with disgust. Boa was a disturbing woman in his opinion._ **

**_After about twenty more minutes, Corazon came up to him. "Ready to go home?" Law nodded as he followed the man out of the building. The car was small and reminded him of some kind of sports car. They got in and drove off._ **

**_"Cora-san?" The man made a noise that let him know he was listening to him. "Why doesn't Doflamingo live with us anymore/" He had always wondered that for three years._ **

**_The car was silent for a while. Law wondered if he had asked a question that the other didn't want to answer or couldn't. He finally said something after a time. "Because, he has some things to deal with right now. He didn't want you to get caught up in the middle of it. I agreed with him that it would be the best option if he lived by himself for now."_ **

**_"Oh. Is he going to be alright?" Law was worried about his uncle. There had to be something really bad going on for him to just move out three years ago._ **

**_"Yeah. He'll be just fine. Just... give him some time." Corazon ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about him. He'll tell you to do just that." Law knew that it was true. Doflamingo would've told him not to worry about him._ **

**_After they got home, Corazon told him that he was going to bed. Law wished him goodnight as he walked upstairs. Law went to watch some television for a bit in the living room. He was bored and not sleepy yet. Law started to watch a crime show._ **

**_A little while later, Law heard Corazon's cellphone go off. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He picked up his phone. Law opened it and saw that there was a text from Doflamingo. He opened the text and began to read it._ **

****_'Do you think I should tell him? Will it be awkward between us if I do? Will he hate me or will he accept me?' **Law didn't understand what he was asking about. He didn't reply to it but he did look through the other texts between the two.**_

_**He scrolled through the messages. He was questioning what was going on between them. He got to one and almost dropped the phone in shock.** 'Corazon, did you tell him why I've moved out yet?'_

_'No, not yet. I don't want to tell him, either. You should. It's your problem.'_

_'Just tell him for me.'_

_'No. As I said, it's your problem. I'm not judging you, but you should be the one to tell him how you feel.'_

_'How am I supposed to tell Law that I love him more than a nephew? You know him better than me. Couldn't you just tell him?'_

**_Law couldn't believe that Doflamingo loved him more than a nephew. He was shocked. Now, he understood why he had moved out. It was upsetting and he didn't know how he felt about knowing that. He would have to ask Corazon about it in the morning. He put the phone down and went back to the living room._ **

...

Law started to wake up. He remembered falling asleep and then... nothing. He moved a bit but found that he was being held down. He opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness. Moving a little more, Law realized that someone was wrapped around him.

Law tried to move again but was unable to. "Torao, are you trying to leave?" Luffy's voice made him freeze. That was the one wrapped around him.

"Luffy-ya, what are you doing? Why is it so dark in here? Where are we?" He felt cushion under him so he had a few thoughts about the last question, like they were on the couch or in a bed.

"Your room. I brought you here after you fell asleep." He snuggled closer to him. "I'm cuddling you. It's dark because it's night. You slept through dinner." Law nodded.

"Can you let me go?" He tried to maneuver out of his hold. Luffy just tightened his grip.

"No. You will just try to run from me again." Law felt Luffy's breath on the back of his neck. "Why did you give me the silent treatment? Did I upset you somehow?"

"No. I just... had a lot on my mind." That was part of the truth. He was still wary of him. Suddenly, a lick was made up the back of his neck. "What the hell, Luffy-ya?! Why did you lick me?!" Law was, now, creeped out.

"You smell like cinnamon. I wondered if you tasted like it." Law was confused. He didn't smell cinnamon.

"Well, do I?" He was just trying to make himself feel better from what had just happened by talking to him.

"Sort of. You taste salty and somewhat like cinnamon." He nuzzled the back of Law's neck. "Torao, do you like me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't." He was right. Law did like Luffy but he was disturbing at times and had a very strange hobby.

"So, you like me as just a friend?" Law understood him now. He took a minute to figure out how to answer him.

"I... I don't know." He was quickly turned over and had lips smashed into his. He gasped and a tongue entered his mouth. It licked and mapped out the entire inside of his mouth. It even rubbed against his a few times. He was shocked at what the kid was doing.

After a few minutes, they broke for air and Law knew his face was a dark shade of red. He was surprised that the other knew how to kiss like that. "Does that change your mind?" Luffy breathed out. Law was nervous about his question.

"I... I don't know," Law answered. He didn't dislike it but he didn't know if he liked it. The arms around him tightened and he was kissed again. Law wasn't ready for it because he couldn't see what was happening. He gasped again and the other stuck his tongue back in. He did the same thing as before.

They kissed longer that time. Law's head was getting fuzzy and he didn't know if he wanted to join him or push him away. They broke for air a bit later and Law was gasping for breath. He didn't understand what had happened for it to turn out like this.

"I will kiss you as many times as it takes for you to change your mind." Law knew that it was a promise. He hugged Law closer to himself. "Please, tell me that you like me. You liked my kiss from last weekend. Do you like them now?" Luffy sounded desperate. It was saddening at how he sounded. Something was off about the other.

"I... I don't dislike them," Law admitted. He felt Luffy smile with his face in his neck. "How did you learn to kiss like that?" He was curious. He was also nervous about what was happening but he couldn't stop him either.

"Sanji taught me." There was silence for a moment. "I didn't kiss him. He just told me what to do." Law nodded. He knew the way he kissed had something to do with the flirtatious man.

"Luffy-ya, do you like me more than a friend?" He felt Luffy shift on top of him. He felt something press into his leg. It was hard but he couldn't tell what it was.

"If I say yes, will you hate me?" Law heard the nervousness in his voice.

"No." They stayed like that for a while. The object was still pushing into his thigh. "Luffy-ya, what is poking me in the thigh?" Luffy moved and it moved with him.

Luffy didn't answer him for a good moment. "If I tell you, will you run away, hate me, or think I'm gross?"

"N-No. Why would I?" He felt Luffy press closer. The think pressed harder into his leg.

"I'm hard."

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Please, tell me what you think. Law is just having a weird day. I love your comments. They are great. Please, have a wonderful day. I love you all and don't forget that. I might have never met you all, but I still love you. I don't have to know you to love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "For you see, each day I love you more Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." - Rosemonde Gerard**


	10. Help

**Help**

"I'm hard." 

Those two, little words made Law freeze up. _Did he just say... he's hard?!_ Luffy moved again and it moved with him. Now, he knew what it was. His face heated up. "L-Luffy-y-ya... Did... Did you just say... you're hard?" Luffy nuzzled his neck.

  
Yes." He didn't sound ashamed but he did sound nervous. That was new. Law shifted and heard Luffy's breath catch. That made him stop.

"S-Sorry. C-Could you please g-get off of m-me?" Law didn't know how to react in this situation. He had never been in one like this. Luffy just tightened his arms around him. That wasn't a good sign in his mind. "L-Luffy-y-ya?" The kid started to grind his erection into his leg. That almost made him freak out. "W-What a-are you do-doing?" His arms were trapped under the other's at his side.

"It's almost painful," Luffy admitted. Law vaguely remembered reading about erections when he was a doctor. He was told that having one for a long period of time was bad and it would start to hurt. He needed to know how long he had had his erection.

"H-How long have you bee... h-hard?" His doctor instincts were starting to resurface. At a time like this, they were needed if Luffy was having a problem.

"I don't know. It got hard when we were asleep." That probably wasn't a good thing. "It was about an hour or two after you fell asleep."

"What time was that?" This was concerning now. He went to sleep when it was light outside. The kid was silent for a moment. "Do you remember?"

"It's about eight at night, so... about five." That **was** concerning. Luffy had an erection for three hours. He continued to grind into Law's leg. It started to stir something inside Law. This was probably not good.

"Luffy-ya, have you tried to...to m-masturbate? It should m-make it go a-away." Luffy continued his actions.

"Yes. It didn't work." He rubbed himself on the other's thigh. "Please, help me. I haven't had this happen before." Law's eyes widened. Luffy wanted him to help him relieve himself. That made him even more uneasy. He was shocked about that and slightly in awe.

"H-How do you know it will help? I... I can take you to the hospital to get it looked at," Law stuttered. He was trying to give him another option. Luffy tightened his grip on him.

"Can we at least try it first? It could help." Law knew it was better to try than to take him to the hospital for something that he could've fixed there. "Plus, you could get caught." That was a good point. Taking a deep breath, Law made his decision.

"W-We can... t-try. But if it doesn't work, I'm taking you to the hospital to get it looked at by a doctor." Luffy agreed. "But, for me to help you, I need to be able to move my arms." Luffy let him out of his hold. He was still hovering over him, though.

Knowing his face couldn't be seen, Law still moved it away from the direction of Luffy anyway. He lifted his right hand and ran his hand down Luffy's chest to find the top of his pants. Slowly, Law unbuttoned the front of his pants and slipped his hand inside.

Law gasped when Law came into contact with his dick. Law couldn't feel any more uncomfortable and embarrassed about this situation. Taking a deep breath again, Law took hold of Luffy's erection. Starting to move his hand, Law didn't like this all that much.

Luffy started to breathe heavily and moan while Law moved his hand. At some point, Luffy placed his head next to Law's ear and was moaning into it. His face felt hotter and he was starting to feel heat pooling into his lower body.

It felt like ages before Law was able to tell that Luffy was getting close. He was moving his hips in time with Law's hand. He kept his head turned away from him. "Torao... I'm... I'm close..." Law felt his face heat up even more. He didn't need the younger male to say anything. His voice was breathy and low.

After a bit longer, Luffy whispered-moaned 'Law' and the other felt something wet and sticky splash onto his hand. A minute passed before either one did anything. Law was trying to come to terms with what he had just done. Slowly, he removed his hand from Luffy's underwear and pants.

He knew what was on his hand without even looking at it. "L-Luffy-ya... Could you get up? I... I need to clean my hand." He felt the other sit up and move a little. Suddenly, a cloth covered his hand and started to clean it off. He was thankful but at the same time, shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Torao?" Luffy's voice sounded distant in his mind.

"Yes?" He was still trying to process the events that just passed.

"Do you want me to help you?" That made Law focus on the present at the moment. He was confused with what he had just asked.

"Help? With what? Ahhh!" All of a sudden, Luffy placed a hand on his crotch. He quickly grabbed the hand there. "L-Luffy-y-ya! Wh-What are you do-doing?!"

"You're hard as well. I thought that I would return the favor since you helped me." Law's face couldn't feel any hotter than it did at that exact moment. He knew he was blushing fiercely as they sat there. Luffy rubbed his hand across his clothed dick and it made him moan aloud. "So, can I?" His head was already fuzzy from a few minutes before.

"I... I... I don't know..." Luffy rubbed him again and he moaned again. He wasn't able to tell him no, but he also didn't want to tell him yes. He wanted to stay his friend. Law didn't want to mess up their friendship. It was a hard decision to make. Luffy kept rubbing him through his pants. He couldn't take it anymore. "O-Okay. Y-You can help m-me."

Wasting no time, Luffy undid the front of his pants and stuck his hand into his underwear. He moaned loudly when Luffy made contact with his member. He fisted the bed covers as the other started to move his hand as Law had.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Law tried to muffle his moans by placing one of his hands over his mouth. Heat was pooling into his gut as Luffy kept going. After a bit, Law's hips started to thrust in time with Luffy moving his hand back down. He was getting close and he knew it.

It took a little less time for him to get there than Luffy. "L-Luffy-ya... I... I'm close..." he gasped. That seemed to make Luffy go fast. That made Law let go of his mouth and grabbed onto Luffy's arm while his other continued to fist the bedsheets.

A few more strokes made him cum with Luffy's name on his tongue. He was gasping afterward as he felt Luffy remove his hand from his pants. He rolled over as he tried to regain his breath. Luffy moved some more before he laid down next to him. Law had his back to him. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law and laid his head on his back.

Exhaustion started to take over him and he let Luffy cuddle closer to him. "Torao?"

"Yes, Luffy-ya?" Law answered sleepily. He was so tired from their 'activity'.

"What does this make us?"

"What do you mean?" The question confused his already cloudy mind. Sleep started to take him away.

"Are we still friends, or are we lovers like Sanji and Zoro?" Law was too tired to think about it too much.

"We're whatever you want us to be. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." He yawned as he closed his eyes again. "Goodnight, Luffy-ya." The other wished him a good night as well. Law fell into dreamless sleep less than a minute later. It was the first time in a week.

**I know that this chapter is short compared to my other ones. I hope this is good enough for you all. Please, let me know what your thoughts are on the story so far. I love you all very much and all comments are accepted. Have a merry day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact of the Day - If you fell into a black hole, you would stretch like spaghetti.**

**Quote - "I haven't failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work." - Thomas Edison**


	11. Acceptance and a Storm

**Acceptance and a Storm**

Something jabbing Law in the side made him rouse from sleep. He groaned as he pushed at what was bothering him. Law heard a snore next to him. Sitting up, Law stretched and yawned. He rubbed his eyes while sitting there.

Opening his eyes, Law looked down to see Luffy in the bed next to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He questioned why. Then, all the memories from the night before came crashing down on him. He was worried about their relationship and what Luffy would want them to be.

Getting up, he grabbed his phone off the desk and dialed Ace as he walked into the bathroom. He wanted to get Ace's decision on what had transpired before Sabo's. Out of the both of them, Ace was more relaxed about stuff like that than Sabo. He sat on the toilet as he listened to it rin. After a minute, he got an answer. "Law, is there something you need?" He was happy to hear the other's voice.

"I want to tell you something. Where are you right now?" He wanted to tell the man in private. He didn't want the others to know yet.

"I'm in our place by myself. Sabo and Zoro have gone to scout ahead." Law was glad to know that the two were not there. "Is this thing good or bad?"

"I... I don't know. It's... something." Law didn't know what to call it.

"Okay. You can tell me." Law took a few deep breaths before deciding to speak.

"Luffy-ya and I might not be... friends anymore." He waited for a response.

"What do you mean?" Law wanted to hit his head off the sink. Again. He was hoping that he wouldn't ask him that. "Do you mean that you are enemies now or something else?"

"Something... Something else." He explained to the man what had happened the night before. He stuttered as he spoke. Ace was quiet the entire time. Law felt embarrassed about it and was trying his best not to cry, laugh, scream, or do all three. He didn't know what to do other than tell him.

When he was finished, Law waited for him to say something. It took Ace a good few minutes to answer him. "So, you and Luffy jacked each other off last night?"

"In the short of it... yes," Law said with shame. "And he asked me if we were still friends or like Sanji-ya and Zoro-ya. I told him that it was his decision to make." He went quiet for a moment. "Was that a good choice to make?"

"Considering that this is Luffy that we are talking about, I don't see the problem in letting him choose." He heard movement on the other end of the phone. "If you would've told him an answer, he might've been upset with your choice."

"You might be right." He heard groaning from the bedroom. "I've got to go. Could you please tell Sabo-ya about this? I don't think I can explain it again."

"Don't worry. I recorded it." Law's eyes widened. His jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Sorry. Dragon wanted us to record any conversations we would have with anyone that called us. It's just a procedure." Law wanted to smash his phone. He was pissed off with Dragon now. "Don't worry. I'll delete it after I let Sabo listen to it." 

"You better. Or so help me, I will make your life a living hell every day for the rest of your life." Ace agreed with nervousness. He knew that Law could and would do that. He wasn't a man to trifle with.

"Torao! Where did you go?!" Law heard Luffy from the bathroom. "I'm hungry!"

"Gotta go. Tell Zoro-ya and Sabo-ya that I said hello." With that, he hung up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and stood from the toilet. He tried to calm his breathing before he had to face the other.

Opening the door, Law hadn't even opened it all the way before he was tackled to the floor. He landed on his back with Luffy on his chest. He groaned at the pain in his back from hitting the tiled floor. "Torao?"

"Yes, Luffy-ya?" He was caught off guard when Luffy kissed him. He gasped and the kid deepened the kiss. It lasted for a good minute or two.

Luffy pulled back with a smile. "Good morning. Can we have breakfast?" Law was stunned for a bit. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He now knew how Luffy wanted their relationship to be.

"Good morning. What do you want to eat?" Luffy rose from his chest and helped him up. He immediately attached to him as he stood there. Law sighed. He had to come to terms with what was happening.

"I want pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, and syrup!" Law walked to the kitchen with Luffy on his back. He was used to him being so clingy anyway. He started to prepare the food and Luffy sat at the table as he watched Law cook.

After he was done cooking, he set up the table and sat down with him. Luffy dug in as Law filled his plate. He was still wondering what was going through the kid's head. "Luffy-ya?"

"Hmmm?" Luffy was stuffing his mouth with the meat and pancakes.

"Do you want us to be a couple like Sanji-ya and Zoro-ya?" He took a bite of his pancakes as he waited for Luffy to answer him.

Swallowing his food, Luffy stopped eating to answer him. "Yes. I like you. Do you like me back?" He lifted his head and looked Law in the eyes.

Law sighed. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. "Yes. I like you. But I have one thing to tell you, though."

"Wach's dat?" Luffy asked with a mouthful of food. Law chuckled at his speech.

"You can't take pictures of me while I'm sleeping anymore." He took a sip of his coffee. Luffy looked upset. He swallowed.

"Why?" He fished his plate after that.

"Because, that is just creepy, in my opinion." He took another sip of his coffee. "I like to know I'm having pictures taken of me." Luffy smiled. "What?"

"Can I take a picture of you after we eat?" Law narrowed his eyes at him.

"What kind of picture?" Luffy got more food and ate a pancake before answering him.

"I want to take a picture of you looking like you did when I first met you." Law was shocked.

"I'm not shaving my face." He didn't have a goatee at that time. He refused to do it just to look like himself back then.

"You don't have to. It's more like a picture of you in the future." Law understood what he meant.

"Okay. I can do that." He finished his plate. Luffy did so as well.

Getting up, Law got Luffy to help him wash the dishes before going back to his room. Before going back to the room with Law, Luffy went upstairs to grab something while Law returned to the room. After a minute or so, Luffy returned with Law's jacket that had been in The Room.

Law grabbed his hat off the back of the chair and a gym bag out of his closet. He walked into the bathroom with his stuff and shut the door. Setting it all down, Law stripped his clothes then started to change into his other clothes.

Pulling out his blue and black pants, he slipped them on along with the jacket. He slipped on his boots he had fetched from the bag and placed his hat on his head. He looked in the mirror. He reached in the bag and brought out his earrings. He put them in and stepped back. He felt about four years younger just by looking at himself in the mirror.

"Torao, are you ready yet?" Luffy asked from the other side of the door. Law smiled at himself. The goatee fit his style a lot more now.

"Yeah. I'm coming out." He opened the door and walked out. Luffy's jaw dropped as he stared at him. "Well, what do you think?" Law was getting self-conscious as Luffy just stared at him.

In the blink of an eye, Law jumped him and kissed him. Law was surprised and unconsciously opened his mouth as he landed on the floor. Luffy took this chance to deepen the kiss by inserting his tongue into his mouth. After a moment, Law started to respond to it. He was kissing back and moved his tongue along with Luffy's.

After a few minutes, they broke for air. Law was huffing along with Luffy. The teen sat on his lap as they tried to regain their breath. "You... look... great," Luffy said in between breaths. Law's face heated up and he turned his head away from the other. Luffy laid his head on his chest. "Torao?"

"Yes?" He was still trying to get used to their new relationship.

"Can I still take that picture of you?" Luffy started to draw patterns on his side as he laid on him. It was soothing and felt good to Law.

"Yeah. But, you need to get off of me first. I have to fix my clothes." Luffy sat up, kissed him again, and then rose from his chest. Law sat up and got to his feet. Luffy picked up a camera off the bed.

"What about your sword?" Luffy asked.

"You mean my nodachi?" The kid nodded. Law got to his knees and reached under the bed. He pulled out the case that held his weapon. Putting in the code, it unlocked. He opened the case and took hold of his nodachi.

"Awesome." Law lifted her out of the case and rested her on his shoulder. "You look almost just like back then." Law smirked. He did feel younger. Luffy got him to pose for him a few times and took pictures. Law never objected to anything and just followed along with him.

...

Law fell onto the bed. It had been an hour and Luffy went to do something. Law had changed back and was bored. He had nothing to do since Luffy had left the room. He looked to the ceiling. Suddenly, his phone started to go off.

Getting up, he grabbed it off the desk and sat back down on the bed. He answered it. "Hello?"

"What the fuck happened last night to escalate things to that?" It was Sabo. He hung his head in shame. He knew it had been a better choice to call Ace first.

"I... I don't know." He got up and shut the bedroom door. He sat back down. "You should talk to Luffy-ya about how that had happened. I just tried to help him." He laid down with his head near the pillows.

"Okay. I knew that Luffy liked you, but neither Ace nor I knew that it went to this extent." Law wanted to laugh.

"Neither did I. You told me to make Luffy-ya happy, right?" He was using Sabo's brotherly affection and his own words against him in this matter.

Sabo sighed "I did. I know. It's just that... he's sixteen. You are twenty-three." Law knew what he was getting at.

"Hey. If you want me to wait until he's eighteen, I will. But I don't know if that's what Luffy-ya wants." He really didn't know how to tell with the teen.

"Torao?! Can you come here for a second?!" Law sighed.

"Luffy-ya needs me. Would you like to ask him since he's here? You might get his opinion on that." Sabo reluctantly agreed. Law left the room with his phone.

He found Luffy in the kitchen with a menu in front of him at the counter. "Can we order out for lunch?" He pointed to a pizza. "I want pizza."

"Yeah. Sabo-ya wants to talk to you. Here." He handed Luffy the phone. Law started to look at the menu while the other talked. He started to listen to what Luffy was saying.

"Yes. I like him like that." He heard Sabo's muffled voice from where he was. He couldn't make out what he was saying, though. "Well, what if I do? Are you going to tell me I have to wait? Or are you going to make him leave?" Law could hear the slight anger in his voice. "Okay. I'll ask him." Luffy turned to him. "Are you okay if I ask you to have sex with me?"

Law almost fell over at the question. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to him. "Wh-Why are you asking me that?" Law didn't know if he wanted to answer that.

"Because Sabo said that I should ask you about it." Law lowered his head to the counter. _Why? Why, Sabo-ya?_ "So, are you?"

"I guess. But you have to ask me first." He knew that there was no way of getting out of it other than saying yes to him. It was the only answer to make him happy.

"He said yes." Law continued to look through the menu. "Great. Bye, Sabo. Tell Ace and Zoro I said hey." After that, he hung up. "So, found what you want?"

"Yeah." Law showed him. Luffy told him his and Law ordered. About thirty minutes passed and the pizza was delivered. They sat at the kitchen table and ate. Law was thinking about what they had done that day. It was different from anything he was used to.

'Torao, can I ask you a question?" Law turned his attention away from the window to the kid next to him. He swallowed his mouthful of pizza before answering him.

"Yes. What do you want to ask?" He took another bite of his pizza as he waited for him to ask it.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Law's eyes widened and he almost choked on his pizza at the question.

Once he was done coughing, he answered him. "No. Why are you asking?" He saw that Luffy was finished with his pizza already.

"Sanji said that it was a possibility that you have before." He stole a piece of Law's pizza. He smacked his hand but let him take the piece.

"Do you even know about sex?" Law asked as he finished his pizza off. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. Sanji told me about it." He scratched the side of his head. "He also showed me a few videos on it as well." Law couldn't believe this. _I knew Sanji-ya had something to do with him knowing about it._

Law sighed. A minute later, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He had put it in there after Luffy had hung up with Sabo. He picked it out and turned the screen on. He read the text that Smoker had sent him. He wanted to scream.

_**'Sorry to say this but you are going to have to stay with Luffy for another day by yourself. Sabo informed me that there is going to be a storm tonight and that they are canceling school for tomorrow because of it. They can't even get home because the weather is bad where they are. Try to hang in there.'** _

"What's going on?" Law shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"Sabo-ya, Ace-ya, and Zoro-ya won't be coming home tomorrow. Also, school's canceled for tomorrow." Law decided to tell him the truth.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Law could hear the excitement, fear, and worry in his voice.

"There's going to be a storm tonight and they think it will be horrible." Law looked up at Luffy. "Do you know where any candles are in case the lights go out?"

"Yeah. Sabo keeps some in his room and Ace keeps some in the upstairs bathroom cabinet." Law nodded and got Luffy to help him gather them. They came back down to the living room and set up what they had found. Luffy found five candles in Sabo's room and Law had found four in the bathroom.

A few hours later, it was storming and they were cuddled up on the couch. It was cold and they were watching a movie. Suddenly, the lights flickered. Luffy hugged Law closer to him. "Luffy-ya, we'll be okay." He felt him tighten his grip on him> Law put his arm around him.

Law's eyelids started to lower as time went on. He closed them and hoped that Luffy would be okay. After a few minutes, he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

...

Heavy breathing awoke Law. He opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. The breathing was loud in his ear. He heard thunder in the background. "Luffy-ya? Is everything okay?" He realized that Luffy had his body wrapped around him.

"T-Torao? C-Can we go t-to the r-room?" Luffy sounded so scared. Law agreed. He got up and Luffy stayed attached to him. Law stumbled in the dark to the room. He found his way from memory and pushed the door open. He got to the edge of the bed and got on it. Luffy dragged him down to lay down.

"Are you okay?" He felt the other bury his face into his back. He covered them up as he felt something wet him through his shirt on his back. Luffy rubbed his head on his back. A loud clap of thunder made him grip Law tighter and he felt Luffy jolt. He understood his problem.

Turning around in his arms, Law brought him closer and held his head to his chest. "I-I h-hate... st-storms." Law nodded and held him close.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Just get some sleep." He placed his head on Luffy's head while Luffy's face was planted in his chest. Luffy nodded and Law closed his eyes. _I know how you feel. I used to be afraid as well. Just get some sleep._ He placed a kiss on his head before he fell back to sleep.

**Hope you all liked the new chapter. Please, tell me what you think. I love you all and your reviews help me tons. Have a magnificent day. Love you lots. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact of the Day - Oxford University is older than the Aztec Empire.**

**Quote - "Don't wait for the storms of your life to pass. Learn to dance in the rain." - Steve Rizzo**


	12. Caught

**Caught**

"Torao..." Law woke up to the sound of his nickname being whispered into his ear. Something hard was pressing into his back, right thigh. Movement from behind made his eyes shoot open. He tried to move but found that Luffy had him in an iron grip. He continued to grind into his thigh.

"L-Luffy-y-ya..." He didn't know if the other was awake or not. He got a grumble but the movement still continued. Knowing his face was a dark shade of red, he tried to move again but it wasn't possible. He closed his eyes. _J-Just... let it happen. M-Maybe he'll finish soon._ He hoped that he was right.

About five minutes later, he felt something wet touch him in the same spot as Luffy's 'problem'. His name was moaned softly in his ear. Luffy's grip relaxed and Law immediately shot up from the bed. He looked down at Luffy. The kid was still sound asleep even after all that. Taking his eyes away from him, Law looked at his thigh in the full-length mirror on the wall. There was a large, wet spot on him.

Going through his dresser, Law got some clothes out and went to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and turned on the shower. He was shocked. He didn't actually hate what Luffy had done. It was just... something he wasn't used to.

Washing his hair, Law heard something from the room. "Torao?! Where are you?!: He finished his hair before answering him.

"I'm in the shower," he called back. The bathroom door opened. Law knew that Luffy was in the room now. "Did you need something?"

"Can I get in with you?" Law froze in the shower. He wasn't expecting that. He knew the reason why he wanted to get in. Don't get him wrong, he was a teenager once, too. He knew about wet dreams and wet nightmares. He had both before.

Taking a deep breath, Law made his decision. "Yeah. You better hurry up before it starts to get cold." He heard movement from the other side as he washed his body. The curtain opened at the end and Luffy stepped in.

"I never sat the tattoo on your back properly. That's awesome." Law smiled. He was glad that the other was acting normal at the moment. "When did you get all of them?"

Law rinsed his body off and moved to let Luffy have the water. The teen gladly accepted and got under. Law turned his back to him. He was being courteous not to look at the other. "I got them when I just started as a Warlord. So, about fifteen or sixteen. Cor-My father allowed me to get them because he wanted me to be happy." He almost slipped up on telling the other about Corazon. His heart was beating fast about it.

"Cool. That sounds like fun." Law laughed. _He doesn't know what he's talking about._

"Do you like needles?"

"Not really. Chopper told me that it was the medicine that makes shots hurt but I still don't like needles all that much." Law was happy to know something new about his... boyfriend? Law knew that Luffy wanted them to be like that. He had agreed as well, too.

"Well, when you get a tattoo, they stick you over and over again in your skin with a small needle." He felt Luffy shudder behind him.

"I think I'll pass on the tattoo then. That sounds painful." That was where Law was different from most people.

"It didn't hurt to me. But, everyone is different from each other." Luffy accepted that. Law was lost in his thoughts while Luffy continued to bathe.

After a bit, he felt arms encircle him from behind. He stood there and let the younger man do as he pleased. He felt the kid press his body into his. It was a little awkward since they were both naked. Luffy laid his head on his back.

"Luffy, is there something on your mind?" He arched his back when Luffy started to plant kisses on his back. His hands stayed on Law's stomach. A gasp escaped him when he felt a kiss closer to his neck.

"Torao?" He could tell that Luffy was standing on his toes as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yes?" He was trying not to moan at the feeling of Luffy's kisses.

"Can we have sex?" Law froze. He was shocked. Slowly, he turned his head to look at him. Luffy's eyes were full of hope and pleading with him to say yes.

"Ummm..." Law didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't ready to go all the way, but he was willing to do something else. "N-Not all the way." Luffy hugged him as he stood there.

"Okay. Are you not ready?" Law shook his head. "That's fine. I'm okay with other stuff." He quickly spun Law around and brought him down for a kiss. Law opened his mouth to let Luffy's excited tongue. He slightly moaned at the feeling of Luffy's tongue rubbing against his.

After a bit, they pulled away to breathe. Law's thoughts were foggy and his legs were wobbly. He looked down at Luffy. His face was also red. Law knew that he was in the same boat as him. A hardness was pressing into his thigh. Taking a chance, Law looked down between them.

Luffy's erection was pressed into his thigh. It was pretty big for his age. It was slightly bigger than Law's. Luffy's was about an inch bigger. Meaning that he had a nine-inch. Law had an eight-inch. "Torao..." Law lifted his head to look at Luffy.

The kid was smiling at him as he pressed closer to Law. Luffy moved to where their dicks were pressed against each other. He tried to bite back a moan but was unsuccessful. Law moved a hand to his mouth. He was breathing heavily. This was a lot to take in.

"Torao?" Law looked down at Luffy. His smile was still there, but it was smaller. His arms were still around him. "Can... Can I touch you?" Law felt his face get hotter than it was. He was surprised that the water was still warm.

Slowly, Law nodded his head. Luffy moved his right hand from around Law's waist and placed it on Law's stomach. He flinched as he ran his hand down to his dick. Taking a deep breath, Law waited for Luffy to do something. He gasped loudly when he took his penis in his hand. Law looked away from him.

Slowly, Luffy started to move his hand up and down. Law's breathing got heavier and his legs started to give out. Suddenly, he was pressed against the wall. He placed his hands on Luffy's shoulder. "Wh-What... hah... d-did... ahhh... you d-do?" he asked between pants and moans.

"You were going to fall. I put you against the wall so that you could stay up." He felt Luffy kiss his neck. He moaned again and dug his fingers into Luffy's shoulders. He apologized for hurting him. "Don't worry about it." Luffy sucked on his neck.

After a few minutes, Law closed his eyes. He felt Luffy take his right hand in his empty one. His hand was placed on Luffy's dick> He was able to open one eye and look at Luffy's face. He nodded at him. Law knew what he was asking him.

Mind still foggy and still receiving pleasure, Law wrapped his hand around the other's manhood. Moving his hand in time with Luffy's, he kept his head turned away. Luffy put his head next to Law's ear. His breath was also coming out in pants.

When Luffy sped up his movements, Law did the same thing. He was starting to see stars behind his eyelids. There was warmth pooling in his lower half. "L-Luffy-y-ya... I-I'm... I'm close..." It was the first thing he could say after what felt like ages.

Luffy grunted and moved his hand faster. Law moaned loudly and tried to move his hand like Luffy. Suddenly, Luffy removed Law's hand from his dick and got closer to him. Law was confused before he felt the other place his hand and Law's on both of their penises. Law moaned louder now that there was something else pressed against his flesh.

Moving his hand as fast as before, Luffy placed his head on Law's shoulder. Grabbing onto him, Law put his free hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do. "L-Law..." Law's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Luffy actually called him by his first name and not the nickname.

He had to close his eyes again at the intense pleasure he was feeling. He was so close. A bite to his shoulder made him see white. He screamed. Law didn't know if it was from the pleasure or the pain from the bite and came on their chest. He felt Luffy's dick twitch next to his. Luffy gasped his name. He sagged against him a second later.

Law had placed his hands on the wall to keep himself up. Luffy lifted his head and brought Law down for another kiss. He accepted it, even kissed back. He was tired even though he had just gotten up. Luffy pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you." Law smiled back as he slid down the wall. He had exhausted and shocked. _I... I just... I did... THAT again. This is different, though. I need to know what kind of relationship like this is called. Maybe Sanji-ya will know._ Luffy dropped down and hugged him. "I love you, Torao." He placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I... I love you too, Luffy-ya." He found the energy to lift his arms and hug Luffy back. He was glad. This might be a little much for a new relationship but it was better than most.

They hugged for a bit, Luffy's body heat was nice since the water had gone cold. "Luffy?! Law?! We're back! Where are you two?!" Sabo's voice made him freeze. Luffy pulled back and looked Law in the eyes. Even he was a little scared.

"Sabo? Do you think they're in Law's room?" Ace's voice made them both look at the door. The curtain was slightly open. He didn't have the voice to tell Luffy to shut it.

He heard the bedroom door open. After a minute, the bathroom door opened slowly to reveal Sabo. Law made eye contact with him. Luffy was also looking at him. No one said nor did anything for a while. Luffy finally moved and shut the shower off.

"What the hell has happened here?!" Sabo screamed. He didn't sound angry but shocked and confused. _God, please. Give me the power to melt into the wall or kill me now. This is going to end horribly. Please, take me out of here._

**Hope you all liked the new chapter. Luffy and Law are developing a more... physical... relationship. Please, tell me what you think. I know it's a little short but I wanted to post it anyway. Have a fabulous day. Love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact of the Day - The more you think, the more calories you burn. Thinking burns calories.**

**Quote - "Ultimately, love is much more important than sex and sex becomes greater when you're really in love." - Calvin Klein**


	13. Understanding

**Understanding**

Law locked himself in the bathroom after he had rushed an almost naked Luffy and a shocked Sabo out of the room. He had, at least, given Luffy a towel to wrap around himself. While he was still in shock, Law had managed to get dressed and sat on one side of the door. Sabo, Luffy, and Ace were on the other side of the door, still in the room.

"Luffy, what did I just see?" Sabo questioned the teen. Luffy wasn't all that shocked about his brother finding him in the shower with another man. Not to mention that Law was sitting at the bottom of the shower with Luffy crouched down in front of him. And don't get him started on what had happened beforehand that put them in that position.

"Torao and I were showering. Is that such a big deal?" Law was listening to them talk. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. He didn't want to tell them anything at the time.

"Okay. Then, why was Law sitting in the bottom of the shower? And you kneeling in front of him?" Law brought his knees to his chest and hid his head in them. This day was starting off strange and shamefully.

"He got dizzy and decided to sit down. I was making sure he was okay." Law wanted to laugh at the explanation. That was not particularly a complete lie. He had been dizzy but that wasn't the main reason he had slid to the floor. It was because his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

"So, if I ask Law, he will tell me the same thing, right?" Sabo sounded as if he wasn't convinced with Luffy's reason. Law made sure the door was locked.

"Yeah. If you can get in there with him first." He heard the teen walk out of the room. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door. Law didn't acknowledge it. "Law, can you open the door? I just want to talk." The knob jiggled.

"Not right now. Please, just go away." He didn't want to talk to anyone but his father at that point. He was not sure what to do now. He remembered that his phone was in his dirty pants.

Crawling across the floor to them, he dug in his back pocket and got it out. He looked through it for something. He found the number from before. Law dialed it and listened to it ring. It rang twice before he picked up. "Law, is something wrong? You know you aren't supposed to call me."

The sound of his voice made Law start to cry again. He was stressed too much right now. He was also so confused as to what to do. "C-Cora-s-san... I... I need some help." He sat on the toilet. You could tell that all he wanted to do was cry at that moment.

"What's wrong?" Law tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He needed to have full use of his voice and a clear mind to talk. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I... I'm in a... r-relationship." There was silence on the other end. that was a little concerning.

"That's great. Who is it? Are they male or female?" Corazon sounded happy. It was good that he didn't care what gender the person was.

"It's... It's a guy." He sighed. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy." His father didn't say anything for quite a while. It concerned him a little.

"That's fine. What is troubling you? Are the both of you having problems? Is he being kind to you? Has he hurt you?" Law smiled. That sounded just like his adopted father. Sometimes he wondered if he was a doting mother, a worried father, or a mix of the two at times.

"No. We get along great. I enjoy his company and he's fun to be around. It's just that..." He didn't want to tell him all that much about it. He knew that he could help him, though. Corazon had been in a few relationships before. Men and women. He could give him some pointers.

"It's just what?"

"We have helped each other... m-m-masturbate twice now." He lowered his head in shame. "He is only sixteen, Cora-san."

"Um... Do you really love him?" That was something that he had been asking himself for a while now. He had just come to the conclusion to that question a few minutes ago.

"Yes. But, he wants to go further. I... I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I... I'm not used to this. This is the first relationship I have had with someone that isn't you, Garp-ya, Sengoku, Doflamingo, Zoro-ya, and the two brothers. Those are friendships and family." He ran a hand through his hair. "What should I do?"

"Law, if you aren't ready, then let him know. All I can tell you is to ask him to go slow. You can keep doing whatever it is you are doing but just let him know that you don't want to go all the way yet." There was a crash on the other side of the line. "Shit. Sorry. He should understand, right?"

"I guess." Law hoped so. It would be bad if he didn't.

"Alright. I have to go. You can call me if you have more problems but try not to call me too much. They might be able to track you and stuff." Lar agreed. "Hey, if his brothers ask, tell them I said that it's okay."

"Okay. Thanks for the help. Love you." Corazon said his goodbyes before he hung up. Law turned his phone off and sighed. He rested his head on the sink. _Well, shit. Luffy gave his brothers a half-lie and they will question me. If I tell them the truth, Luffy might get in trouble. If I don't, then they'll find out sooner or later and that won't be too good._

Getting up from the toilet, Law trudged to the door. He slowly unlocked it and the door creaked open. He wanted to talk to Ace first. Sabo was the one that was overprotective. He would probably get pissed at him for the truth. Ace was the more relaxed brother. _Or I can just tell them both at once. That's a better idea than telling them individually._

"Sabo-ya! Ace-ya! May I speak to the both of you in private?!" he called from the room. He heard them getting close to the room. He left the bathroom door open just in case he needed to get away before he was killed by Sabo. He knew an angry sibling is not one to mess with.

Ace and Sabo entered the room. Law got them to shut the bedroom door. "So, is what Luffy said true or was it a lie?" Sabo crossed his arms. Ace sat on the bed. He was the only one that seemed to be relaxed in this situation.

"It was both a lie and the truth. So a half-lie."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Well, we didn't just take a shower." He kept his eyes on Sabo. He was watching his every move. "We... um... did some... things..." Law didn't want to be specific about those 'things'. "I did get... dizzy but that wasn't the reason I was on the ground. My... legs couldn't hold me."

Sabo's jaw dropped. "You didn't!" Law put his hands up and backed closer to the threshold of the bathroom and bedroom.

"Hey! He was the one that started it!" Sabo didn't seem to be angry but flabbergasted about it. "We didn't go all the way! Just..."

"Masturbating?" Both men looked to Ace. "Hey, it's like the night they jerked each other off." Law's face turned a bright red. He wanted to melt into the floor. Ace was speaking as if this was an everyday occurrence. "Luffy's old enough to make his own decisions without you. If Law was okay with it, why are you so worked up about it?"

Sabo gave off an exasperated sigh. "Because, Law is considered an adult. Luffy is underage. It is pretty much pedophilia."

"Sabo, calm down. If it is real love, it doesn't matter how old each one is. Love is love unless you're fifteen and under. Are you saying that Zoro is a pedophile? Sanji is only seventeen. He is not eighteen yet. Zoro is nineteen." Law was surprised. He had never heard their ages before.

Sabo was quiet. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't exactly know how this works. This is the first relationship I have had that isn't friendship or family."

"Luffy is new, too. Ugh. This is a lot to take in." He turned to Ace. "And no. I don't see Zoro as a pedophile. Nor do I see Law as one. I know about him and he is a close friend to me. But the police is a different story altogether."

"It's okay. To the world, he is Corazon Lawler, an eighteen-year-old kid that goes to Grand Line High." Ace was in his defense. Law was thankful for him. Knowing the two for a while, he knew that Ace was fine with a lot of things. The man was a delinquent in school when Law first met him.

"Fine. Fine." Sabo sighed again. "As long as Luffy is happy, I'm happy." He looked to Law. "You better keep him happy. But I don't want to hear anything tonight. If I hear so much as a small moan, I will lock you in your room and lock Luffy in his for the rest of the night."

Law's face heated up. "Message received. Don't worry about it." Sabo seemed to feel better about that answer. Ace smiled and they all left the room. They were shocked to find Luffy passed out on the table. Law wanted to laugh. _At least he ate something. Must've been exhausted._

Sabo made something for the three of them. Law was still tired from earlier. He was glad for them. It was like he was part of a family. The difference was that he was dating the youngest one in the family.

Breakfast was parfaits. Sabo didn't really want to cook. Law didn't make him and just accepted what he was given. They talked and joked as Luffy slept on. It was different. He was happy for the quietness of the morning.

"How did you guys get back early? Smoker said that you all were stuck where you were." Law was confused about that.

"We kept going despite the storm. We were supposed to come home last night, but the storm made us have to get a hotel for the night. Zoro insisted that we needed to get home today because he was supposed to watch a friend's kids," Sabo answered.

"Ah. The good thing is that school's canceled for today." The other two were also content about that.

After eating, Law went to the living room. The brothers told him not to mess with Luffy. Ace had passed out one during eating. Law was told that he was fine after a minute. He went and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

...

_**Law dodged an attack aimed for his head. He jumped when the sword went to cut at his feet. Smiling, Law took his nodachi and aimed it at his opponent's throat. He took his food and stepped on the end of the sword.** _

_**"The match is over. Law has won this time." Backing off from the man, Law sheathed his weapon. The man looked disgruntled with what had happened. Law just chuckled.** _

_**"That was awesome! No wonder you're the best we have!" Sabo came up to him and patted him on the back. "Man, you have to teach me to do that!" Law told him that he would. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure in the shadows of the training grounds.** _

_**"Sabo-ya?" The younger man looked at him. "Who is that kid over there?" Law pointed to him. He couldn't see his face all that well. But, judging by his height, he was no older than fifteen and no younger than eleven.** _

_**"Hey! Someone! Get him back inside! This is not a place for him! He could get hurt!" Law watched as Ace dashed across the training yard and grabbed up the kid before running inside with him.** _

_**"Who was that?" He was confused. There were kids about his age fighting. He was even doing it at that age.** _

_**"Not someone for you to worry about." Law was hoping that he was correct. "He's just a kid that we are taking care of." Law knew Sabo wasn't telling him the truth but nodded anyway.** _

_**After training, Law went back to his room. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Corazon wasn't scheduled to pick him up until the next day. He took a shower and then crawled in the bed. Closing his eyes, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. He was sore and tired from the training he had done. He wanted to just sleep.** _

_**Movement in his room awoke Law. He sat up and saw that his door was open. He was confused. He remembered he had shut it before he went to sleep. He saw movement in the corner of the room. It looked like a kid. He opened his mouth to speak.** _

**_Before he could say anything, Sabo came skirting to his door. "Have you seen a kid?" He was huffing for breath like he had run a marathon. Law pointed to the corner. Sabo turned to look. He walked into the room and grabbed the kid. "What did we tell you? Law is not a person to sneak up on." Sabo turned back to him. "Sorry about this. I'll buy you coffee in the morning before you leave."_ **

**_"Make it a coffee from that coffee shop on the corner near the school and you have a deal."  
_ **

**_"Fine. You're an expensive kid. That is good coffee, though." The child stayed silent through the whole conversation. He continued to stare at him. Law got up and dug through his pants._ **

**_"Here." He walked up to the kid. In his hand was a strawberry candy. Corazon had given him a few for some reason. Law handed the candy to the child. "You can have this. I don't need it." Cautiously, the boy took the candy. Law could see the kid smile even in the darkness of the room._ **

**_Sabo waved goodbye as he walked out of the room. The kid quietly ate his candy and waved back as well. Law crawled back into bed and fell asleep. The kid was quiet but seemed nice. He could hardly get a good look at his face._ **

****...

Law jolted awake at the sound of yelling. He couldn't make out what was being said but it was coming from upstairs. Getting off the couch, Law decided to investigate what was going on. He could tell it was Sabo and Luffy who were shouting at each other.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Law could make out their voices. "Luffy, this isn't normal and you know it!"

"Well, what is normal?! Explain it to me!" Law walked to where the shouting was. It was Luffy's Room. Getting to the door, Law stood in the doorway. He was shocked and also a little disturbed.

"What you're doing is not normal! Ace! Back me up here!" Law backed out of the room. His back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. His mind was spinning and he was aghast. He loved Luffy, but his 'hobby' was getting out of control.

 _He... He took my... underwear? Why? I don't even know if those are clean or dirty or when he got them. He has upped his problem._ Law shock and spinning mind made him give out and he passed out. The last thing he heard was Luffy talking about loving him and missing him.

**Hope you all liked the new one. By the way, Law was eighteen in the flashback and Luffy was the kid. He was eleven. Please, let me know how it is. I know it's short but please, cut me some slack. I love you all and have a beautiful day. You are all amazing and wonderful people. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Any fool can criticize, condemn, and complain but it takes character and self-control to be understanding and forgiving." - Dale Carnegie**


	14. Major Slip

**Major Slip**

Law was exhausted. He slammed his head into his locker door. Yesterday was... eventful. Not only did he get caught in the shower with Luffy, but the guy stole a pair of his underwear. He asked Luffy why, but he couldn't, or wouldn't, give me a proper answer. It was tiring to question the kid.

A tap on his shoulder made him look over to who bothered him in his suffering. Sanji stood there with a smirk on his face. "Is there something you want to say, Sanji?" He knew the man too well to not know when there was something on his mind that he wanted to share.

"I was informed about your... relationship with Luffy," he said with the smirk still in place. _Note to self: the next time I see Zoro-ya, I'm going to kill him. Maybe maim him instead._

"Good to know that Zoro said something." Law opened his locker and dug through it.

"Yeah. He told me as soon as he found out from Ace." He patted him on the back. "Don't worry about him. He's a good guy." Law knew that he was talking about Luffy.

"I already know that." His phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, Law saw that Smoker had texted him. "Give me a moment." Sanji agreed and walked off to somewhere else.

 _ **'What do you want? School is about to start and I can't text during class.'**_ He was worried that something was wrong.

 _ **'When are you going back to Ace and Sabo's? I need to know.'**_ That confused Law. He felt as if something was up.

 ** _'Around four or five. Sabo-ya told me that I have to wait for Ace-ya since he's my ride.'_** He waited for him to answer him.

 _ **'Alright. Thank you. Try to have a good day.'**_ Law turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He pulled some books out of his locker and stuffed them in his bag. He had to give his speech on himself in History. He answered all of the questions. He hoped that it wasn't too detailed.

Suddenly, he was shoved into the locker next to him. His head hit the locker and he fell to the ground. His vision was swimming before him. He heard the tale-tell laughter of Kid. It was getting annoying when he got hit in his head by other people.

"Torao, are you alright?!" Everyone in the hall went quiet. He closed his eyes. _The fuck, Luffy-ya? Shut your mouth._

"Luffy, I'm fine." He opened his eyes and looked up to see a shocked Kid in front of him. A worried and concerned Luffy was crouching before him.

"Are you sure? Does Chopper need to take a look at you?" He wanted to laugh at how protective he was over him.

"What did you just call him, Straw Hat?" Kid finally spoke. Law looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I called him Cora. That's his last name, right?" Luffy helped him up and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're okay." Law nodded. Luffy turned to Kid. "Leave him alone, bastard. He hasn't done anything to you."

The bell rang to signal the first bell. Law finished packing up with what he needed. Kid was still in a state of shock. "Bye, Luffy. I'll see you at lunch." Luffy agreed and kissed his cheek before he left. It didn't bother Law all that much anymore. He was getting used to the other's actions.

He pushed past Kid and walked to first block. He was glad for the school year to almost be over. They had about two months left but that was all. He was a senior and waited for the time to just sit around like before. He got to first block and found Robin not there.

Sitting down, Law saw Kid walk through the door. Some kids that were already there were whispering and glancing at him. Kid came to stand in front of Law. He looked up at him. "Is there something you need, Eustass?"

"Why did Luffy call you that? He didn't say Cora." Law started to sweat. There was a big problem now.

"He just called out to me. I don't know what he called me." Law sat back in his seat, trying to look calm. "Maybe you're hearing things." Kid narrowed his eyes.

"You have a tattoo on your chest." Law paled. He looked down and saw that some of his shirt was moved and showing some of his tattoo. "Something's fishy about you. I will figure it out."

When Robin came into the room, Kid went to his desk. Robin smiled at everyone and told them what they were going to do. Law sighed. It was speech time. "Let's start with Lawler. Can you come up and give your speech?" Law nodded. He had memorized what he wanted to say the night before. He stayed up memorizing it and that was why he was exhausted.

It took him ten minutes to give his speech. He hated talking for so long. He answered all of the questions that they were given to the fullest. It wasn't that hard. Robin seemed to be pleased with his work. After he was done, the class clapped for him. They seemed to be excited about his speech.

"That was amazing. Thank you for your work. You may sit down now." Law bowed before going back to his seat. It wasn't hard to dig up information on the Warlord when it was him. He laid his head down when he got back. _A small nap won't hurt, right?_ He closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep.

The bell woke him up. He quickly grabbed his bag and left before Kid could get to him. He was wary of the guy. He was onto him about what Luffy had said. Getting to English, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He walked in and everyone was doing the same thing as in History. He was nervous about it. Sitting in his seat, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning to face the person, Law saw a small girl looking up at him. "Yes? May I help you, ma'am?" The girl blushed.

"Wh-What did Luffy call you this morning in the hall? Nobody can settle on what he had said to you." Law wanted to punch Luffy in his throat at that moment so he couldn't say anything like that again. He sighed before giving her a small smile.

"To be truthful with you, I have no idea. I only heard the part where he asked me if I was okay." He shrugged with an apologetic look. "Sorry that I can't settle the argument."

The girl smiled up at him. "That's fine. We'll just have to ask him." Law nodded. He looked over to see Zoro passed out as usual. He sighed again before elbowing him in the side.

"The fuck?" He turned his sleepy gaze to Law. "What did you do that for?"

"I have a bone to pick with you," Law whispered. He thought for a second. "I have one to pick with Sanji-ya as well."

"What did I do?" Zoro sounded as if he hadn't done anything wrong. To Law, he looked confused.

"Hm. For starters, why did you tell Sanji-ya about what I told Ace-ya?" Zoro seemed to think it over for a moment. 

"Oh. I tell Sanji almost everything." He smirked. At first, he didn't believe me. Told me that Luffy wasn't that bold." Law laughed. That wasn't true. The kid was too bold to him. "What's your problem with Sanji?" Before Law could answer him, Ivan came into the room.

"Welcome back everyone! Today, we aren't doing anything new. I'm still grading your stories so I don't want to start anything new right now. You can talk amongst yourselves but keep it down." Everyone seemed to be happy about that.

Law turned to Zoro. "That flirtatious bastard told Luffy-ya about sex," Law whispered. Zoro started to chuckle.

"So, what happened yesterday? Sanji said that Sabo was fretting about Luffy this morning." Law wanted to punch something. But, if he did, he would probably break it.

Law told Zoro to get closer and whispered the events that occurred the day before to him. Zoro's eyes widened. "Don't you dare tell Sanji-ya about it. I already want to maim you as it is. Don't give me another reason to do so."

"Noted. I won't tell him." Law nodded. The two passed the time by drawing and sleeping. Law was the one drawing and Zoro slept. He was drawing a picture of the heart. He was bored and wanted to draw something. He was able to draw it from memory.

When the bell rang, Zoro told Law that he would meet him at the cafeteria. Law agreed and gathered his stuff. He wanted to put his stuff in his locker before he joined them. He had to work in the infirmary after lunch and didn't want to carry anything.

After putting his stuffy in his locker, Law started to walk to the cafeteria. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. A hand was placed over his mouth and an arm was wrapped around his chest. He started to punch and scratch at the arm and hand on him.

"Calm down, Corazon. I'm not going to hurt you." This made him try to get away even more. "Stop it or I will hurt you." Law didn't trust him. He was dragged to a bathroom. It was empty and that made him worry. The hand was removed from his mouth.

"Eustass, what the fuck do you want? My friends are going to wonder where I am." After the door was shut, he heard the lock click before he was released. He immediately turned around to face the man. "Why am I here?"

"I was thinking about what Luffy called you this morning." Law paled. He started to back off from him. "He called you Torao, right?" Law shook his head. He was trying to buy himself some time. "Yeah. I think he did."

"I don't know what he called me. Ask him." Law backed up to a stall.

"He only uses that name when he's talking about the Warlord, Trafalgar Law." Law paled even more. He was sweating as well. Kid narrowed his eyes. "So, why would he call you that?"

"I don't know. Beats me." Law tried to show that he wasn't worried. "Now, I would like to go and eat lunch with my friends." Law knew that one of the stalls had a vent above it. He had to figure out which one it was without taking his eyes off of Kid. "By the way, which of these stalls has a vent above it?"

Kid looked confused about his question. "The one behind you. Why?" Law grinned.

"Thanks." Quickly, Law got in the stall, shut it, and locked the stall door. "Sorry, Eustass. I have somewhere to be." Standing on the toilet, Law was able to reach the vent. He dug in his pockets. He found one of his earrings. It was a good thing to have in there. He had even forgotten that it was there until now.

"Corazon! Open the door!" Kid was pounding on the door. Law used his earring to unscrew the vent grating. He knew a few things from his time in the Army. Once it was off, he threw the grating down.

"Eustass." The man stopped banging on the door. "I will see you later." Pulling himself into the vent, Law started to crawl through it. He heard Kid shout in anger. Law was having a bad day today.

Getting to another vent, Law sat that it was the bathroom in the cafeteria. He banged on it with his foot until the grating hit the floor. He dropped down and dusted himself off when he stood up. _Luffy-ya, I'm going to kill you when I see you._

Walking out of the bathroom, Law sat that Usopp was sitting at the table with a sleeping Zoro next to him. Sanji and Luffy were missing. "Usopp?" Said man jumped at his voice. He looked at him. "Where are Sanji and Luffy? I thought that they would be here."

"They went to find you. When you didn't show up after five minutes, Luffy got worried and went to look for you. Sanji went to help him." Law nodded. "Where were you?"

"I had a run-in with Kid. Sorry about that." Law sat down next to him. "Can you text them and tell them that I'm here?" Usopp nodded and did just that. "I have a question." Usopp gave him his attention. "Can you see my tattoo?"

"No. Where are you talking about? Which tattoo?" Law pointed to his chest. "No. I don't see one. Your shirt is covering it." Law nodded. He was relieved.

About three minutes later, Luffy came running into the cafeteria. He was coming to their table. "Cora, are you okay?! What happened?! Where were you?!" Luffy sat down next to him and hugged him. "You scared me almost to death! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

People were staring at them. Law rubbed his head. He didn't mean to upset the kid. "I'm okay. I just had to use the restroom." Usopp opened his mouth, but Law put his finger to his lips. He didn't want to tell Luffy the truth. "Sorry I didn't tell you before I went."

"That's fine. But, tell me next time." Sanji came in and looked confused.

"What happened in the bathroom? The grating is on the floor." Law shrugged. "So, how is our newly developed couple doing?" Law glared at him. Luffy still didn't stop hugging him.

"Fine." Law pointed to Zoro. "Your 'husband' is passed out," Law smirked. "Sanji~" Said man looked scared at the way he had said his name. "Can you come to the infirmary either next block or fourth block?" He cautiously nodded. "Good. I have something to ask you. In private."

Lunch went on as usual and Luffy never let him go. He kept one hand on him the whole time. After lunch, Law met Chopper in the infirmary. "How are you feeling today, Lawler?" Law sat on one of the beds.

"Fine. May I talk to Sanji privately in the office?" Chopper agreed. All he had to do was wait for him. He helped Chopper clean up the infirmary.

About thirty minutes later, Sanji walked in. He looked worried and was sweating. Law guided him to the office. "Wh-What do you want to ask me?" Law got him to sit down as he sat in a rolling chair.

"What the fuck made it okay to tell Luffy-ya about sex?" Law was not happy with him about that.

"Umm..." Sanji scratched the back of his head. "He asked me about it... Friday." Law's jaw dropped. The day he went over, Luffy asked about it.

Getting out of his shock, Law rubbed his temples. He was trying to process this. "So, let me get this straight, Luffy-ya asked you about sex this past Friday?" Sanji nodded. "The day I went to spend the night?"

"Yeah. I guess." Law was going to punch the guy. He had planned most of the weekend. Probably.

"That fucking..." Law screamed in frustration.

"Calm down. It isn't that bad, right?" Law glared daggers at him. Zoro wasn't going to tell him because he asked him not to. _I better tell him so he won't bother me about it later._

"Yesterday, Sabo-ya caught Luffy-ya and me in the shower. Together." Sanji gave him a confused look. "After the fact that Luffy-ya and I... jerked each other off." Sanji's eyes widened. "He wanted to go all the way but I'm not ready for that."

"Wait, wait, wait. **Luffy** did something sexual with you other than the night two days before?" Law nodded. He was still in shock about it as well. "Hm. I knew there was something off about him Friday."

"What do you mean?"

"He had never asked me about sex before. Luffy asked me Friday for the first time. I asked him what kind of sex." Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. "He asked me about the kind that Zoro and I have." Law didn't need to know that. "I should've known he was planning something."

The two talked more about Luffy and what had happened over the weekend. When the bell rang, Sanji had to leave. Law asked if he could stay. Chopper allowed him to stay. Law helped with the few people that came him. It was like he was back at the hospital. He missed it there.

When school came to an end, Law waited outside for Ace and Luffy. He looked at his phone. It was about 3:45. He needed to get back to figure out why Smoker asked him about when he was getting back with them. Law saw Kid exit the building. He decided to go and find Luffy or Ace.

After a minute, Law could hear someone following him. He sped up his pace and bumped into someone. He looked up to see Ace standing there. "What's wrong?" Law told him about the encounter with Kid. Ace nodded and they went to look for Luffy together.

When they found him, all three piled into the car and went home. Law went to his room and shut his door. His phone started to ring. He looked and saw that it was Smoker. He picked up. "Smoker, what do you want?"

"Fuffuffu. How is my nephew doing? I miss you, you know?" Law almost dropped his phone. He quickly locked his door and sat on the bed before he fell.

"I... I'm doing fine." He wasn't expecting this. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Smoker has told me that you have a boyfriend. Are you two getting along?" Law could hear jealously in his voice,

"Yeah." He wanted to tell him about the texts from a few years ago. "Doffy." He hadn't used that name in a very long time. "I... I know why you moved out. Cora-san never said anything to me about it." He felt guilty for snooping. "I read the texts between you two."

"Oh. So, how do you feel? I moved out so I wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm upset that you moved out. You could've just told me." Law sighed. "I don't like you the same way, but I loved you and still love you as my uncle. I cried almost every night after you moved out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Corazon thought it was a good idea. It seems that we were both wrong."

"Yes. You were." Law thought for a moment. "Remember that kid you kidnapped four years ago?"

"You mean the one you fought me over? Yeah. I remember. What about him?"

"He's my boyfriend." Law waited to see how he took that. There was silence for a bit.

"Are you happy?" 

"Yes. He's a great person." Law thought about his Room. "But he has a strange and somewhat concerning hobby."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I have tried to get the hit called off. I'm still working on it. You should be fine in the next year or so." Law sighed again.

"So, I can go back to being a Warlord?" Doflamingo agreed. Law was happy about that.

"I have to go. Hope you have a great time." Law wished him the same. "Maybe I could meet the kid again in a less... deadly manner. I should apologize to him." Law agreed. They hung up. Law was happy that his uncle was okay with his choices and helping him out.

"Torao! Sabo and Ace have to go out tonight! Wanna sleep together?!" Law smacked his forehead. _Does he not know the implications of what he has just said. Oh. My. God. Please help me._

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Poor Law. Luffy can't give him a break. Please, tell me your opinion on this chapter. Have a fantastic day and I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." - Mahatma Gandhi**


	15. Dreams

**Dreams**

Taking a few deep breaths, Law unlocked and opened his door. Ace stood there with a guilty smile. It was as if he was getting ready to knock. Law grabbed him by his necklace and yanked him into the room. "Explain to me what you and Sabo-ya have planned for this evening. Why are you leaving me alone with him again?"

The knob jiggled on the door before Law stood behind it to keep it closed. "Um..." Ace scratched the back of his head. 

"Torao! Let me in!" Luffy started to bang on the door.

"Give me a minute. I'm asking Ace-ya something very important. Go wait in the living room for now." He heard the frustrated sigh before the footsteps walking away. "Now, finish what you were saying."

"S-Sabo and I have a... um... date... tonight." Law stared at him for a moment with no emotion. He was trying to process what he was telling him. _Did he just say... date?_

"Ace-ya? What are you telling me?" He rubbed his temples. "Are you saying that you and Sabo-ya are dating? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Shhh. We don't want Luffy to find out yet. But... yes. Sabo and I are dating." He relaxed on the bed. "We have been dating for about a year now."

"But aren't you both brothers?"

"Not by birth. We adopted each other when we were young. Luffy was our baby brother. As we got older, Sabo acted more like an overbearing mother and I acted more like a lenient father." Ace shrugged. "We don't want him to know yet so don't tell me." Law agreed. He would keep it a secret.

"Hmmm. This is interesting." Ace shrugged again.

"Don't tell Sabo I told you." There was something he wasn't telling him.

"You aren't telling me everything. What is it that you aren't telling me?" Law felt as if he didn't want to know, but he needed to know.

"Well, Sabo and I will be leaving again this weekend." Law's jaw dropped. _No way. No fucking way! A whole second weekend with Luffy-ya?! You have got to be shitting me!_

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes. It is the weekend of our one year anniversary. I told Sabo that we would go where he wanted to go." Law walked over to his bed and fell onto it. Ace moved over a little. "It isn't that bad. You get more time with Luffy and help build your relationship."

"And more of him molesting me," he mumbled to the other. Ace just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"He isn't that bad. He just really likes you." Law knew that Ace was trying to help him feel better.

"Uh-huh. Figured that out when I saw his Room and yesterday when he stole a pair of my underwear." Ace cringed at that. "I'm not bothered by it anymore." He sat up in his bed. Ace was just a foot away from him.

Ace patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just don't tell Sabo about your 'activities'." Law glared at him.

"Great. That comforts me a lot," Law said with sarcasm. Ace just chuckled more and grinned.

"Ace! Sabo's waiting for you outside! He said to hurry your ass up!" Luffy's voice made Law jump. He wasn't expecting him to shout at the other.

"I'm coming!" Ace stood up and smiled at Law. He put a hand on his head. "Try not to destroy the house or lose your virginity tonight. That can wait until we aren't here." Law's face lit up a bright red from the man's words. He glared at him as he left the room.

A minute later, Luffy came in. He raised an eyebrow. "Torao, is something wrong? Do you have a fever?" Shaking his head, Law sighed. His thoughts had gone somewhere he didn't want to for a split second. He had seen a naked Luffy before him. Again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He got up off the bed. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Luffy smiled up at him.

"I have video games in my room. Wanna play?" _That sounds like a great idea. I haven't played a game in a while._

"Sure. Let's go." Law followed Luffy up to his room. He sat on the floor with Luffy next to him. The console was a slightly new Nintendo machine. It was cool to look at. They decided to play Mario Kart. Law chose Luigi and Luffy chose Mario.

"I'm gonna beat you at this," Luffy said. He was smiling as the game loaded.

"You wanna bet?" Luffy's smile turned to a grin that stretched from ear to ear. It was slightly creepy and made Law regret asking that question.

"Yeah. What's your bet?" The game was still loading as he thought.

"If I win, I get to pick what we do this weekend." Luffy nodded at that.

"And if I win, you have to do whatever I say this weekend." Law paled but, reluctantly, agreed. The game started after a moment. This was a game of life or death in Law's opinion.

After a few rounds, the two were tied. The last game was what sealed his fate with Luffy. He was gaining the lead and right on his tail. "Prepare to lose, Luffy-ya." He gained the lead. First place with Luffy in second.

Suddenly, a lick was made up the side of his neck. It made him drop his controller and lose first place. He quickly picked up his controller but lose just a second later. "Whoo! I won! I won!" Luffy cheered. Law couldn't believe it.

Turning his attention to Luffy, he glared at him. "That wasn't fair. You cheated." Luffy gave him an innocent and confused look.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Law knew he was lying. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that. It's scary." He smiled at him. "Hey, it isn't that bad." He placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go get food. I'm starving." Luffy cut the machine off and ran out of the room.

Law trudged out of the room and down the stairs. _I lost to Luffy-ya. Now, I have to do whatever he says all this weekend. Ugh. This can't be good._ Law ordered Chinese. He got rice and Luffy got noodles. It was nice to have normal moments with the kid.

As they ate, Law asked him about his slip up earlier that day. "You know, I was asked about what you had said to me this morning." It was more of a statement than a question. "Kid-ya bothered me in the restroom about it." He felt better talking about the truth since they weren't at school anymore.

"Sorry about that. It was an accident." Luffy slurped more noodles. "I forgot we were at school for a moment. I was upset that you looked hurt." Law liked his honesty. It was one of the good traits that he had. "I didn't mean to give you a hard time."

Law sighed. "It's okay. I was able to keep them from finding out who I really am." They ate and talked more about school. It was like they were a married couple, talking about their day to each other. It made Law smile as they talked.

When they were done with dinner, the two went to watch TV. It was a good time. Law looked to the clock. It was almost eight. The two watched a horror move on the TV. It was nice. Luffy stayed close to him, if spooning Law was a way to stay close. He allowed him to do that.

The movie they watched was a slasher film. He had seen a lot of horror movies in his days. They were all almost exactly the same. The victim was stupid and did the exact opposite of what you should do. If there was a group, the ones that went off by themselves were the first to die and slowly, each was picked off one by one. He was used to them all. It was something to watch for him. He was more into crime shows when it came to TV shows. Horror movies were his favourite.

When he looked at the clock again, it told him that it was ten. He heard Luffy snoring behind him. He sighed, then smile. It was comforting to know that he could count on Luffy to be the strange one. Moving slightly, Law turned the TV off and stretched. He wasn't told when the other two would be home.

Rising off the couch, Law tried to get Luffy to get up. He grunted when the kid didn't budge. Frustrated and tired, he punched the kid in the arm. He stirred before opening an eye. "What's wrong, Torao?" he asked as he yawned.

"I'm going to bed. I was trying to get you up so you can go as well." Luffy nodded before getting off the couch. Law huffed as he was followed to his room. He got on the bed with Luffy in tow. "Sabo-ya and Ace-ya aren't home yet, by the way." Luffy grumbled something Law didn't understand before snuggling up to him. It was like he was a giant teddy bear for the younger man.

Closing his eyes, Law let Luffy's heartbeat and snoring lull him to sleep. He was getting used to sharing his bed with the other. It was actually quite nice when he wasn't trying to do anything... sexual... to him.

...

_**"How dare you!" a man shouted at Law. He stood before him with an emotionless expression. Bodies were all around him. He was to show no mercy or emotion when on these jobs. The man was on his hands and knees. He was also holding his hands to his side. It was bleeding profusely.** _

_**"I will ask again, where are the papers at?" He had his nodachi pointed at the man's throat. Law was waiting for his information.** _

_**"I told you! They aren't here! Crocodile has them! If you want them, go talk to him!" Law kept his weapon on the man's throat. "Please, spare me!" He was first insulting him, then asking for mercy.** _

_**Showing no emotion, Law swiped his nodachi across the man's throat. The man froze before blood gushed out of his neck. He fell into the pool of blood that had been made below him. Law stood up and produced a napkin from inside his coat. He cleaned his blade before replacing the cloth in his coat.** _

**_"Leave no evidence behind," he whispered to himself. Turning around, he took his phone out. He dialed Ace's number. He waited for the man to pick up._ **

**_"Is there a problem, Law? Did you get the papers?" Law walked out of the warehouse as the other spoke._ **

**_"Seems like Crocodile-ya has them. Do you want me to go and get them?" He looked to the sky. He had a few hours before sunrise._ **

**_"Yeah. We really need those papers. Can you get them before daybreak?" Law assured him that he could. He hung up and looked to the hill a little ways away from the warehouse. A mansion sat on the hill. A crocodile fountain sat outside the place._ **

**_"Hm. Dragon-ya owes me a week of coffee and lunch for this." Law huffed before he started his way up the hill. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air. The pain of his flesh being torn and bone being broken exploded on his shoulder and made him drop to his knees._ **

****...

"AHHHH!" Law shot up in the bed. He was sweating and gasping for breath. Hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Torao! Are you okay?" His vision focused and he saw Luffy in front of him. A minute later, the two elder brothers came running into the room. They both looked worried and startled about what had happened.

"Law, are you alright?" Sabo asked. He looked the most freaked out. Well, Luffy might've taken that place. His eyes were the size of saucers and fear was across his face.

"Y-Yeah. Just... Just a nightmare." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry for scaring you." The brothers sighed and told him it was okay. "What time is it?"

"It's about five-thirty, six o'clock," Ace answered. "Time to get you and get ready for school." Law nodded and decided to take a shower. The two older brothers left the room. Luffy asked to take one with him.

Law allowed him to do so but told him not to do anything. Luffy, begrudgingly, agreed to not do anything to him as they showered. It was a peaceful shower. It was nice and Law was able to feel normal. It had been years since he had showered with someone. He had showered with his father and uncle many times until he was eighteen.

After they were ready, they all ate breakfast and then Ace took them to school in his pickup truck. It was an older model of a Toyota and was black with flames on the sides. It fit the guy, in Law's opinion. Law had to sit in the middle of the vehicle with Luffy on one side and Ace on his other side.

At school, Law and Luffy went to find their group. Usopp told them that Sanji and Zoro were 'occupied' behind the school. Law already knew what they were doing. Luffy was fine with that. He started to tell the other about the movie they watched the night before.

When the bell rang, they dispersed from each other. Law went to his Science class. Today was a test and Law knew he was going to ace it. He was excited about it. "Corazon, glad to see you are feeling better. Hope you are ready for the test." Kin'emon said to him as he entered.

"You know I am. I've been studying all night." That was a lie. He hadn't studied at all. The teacher smiled and wished him luck. Law sat in his seat and waited for the class to start.

When it did, Kin'emon passed out the test and let them start. Law looked at it and smirked. He was definitely going to ace it. He was the first done in about five minutes. He already knew everything that was on the test. He didn't need to study if he already knew the material.

After the test, Law messed with his phone. He looked at pictures of him, Corazon, and Doflamingo. He smiled. They were the best people in his life since he was young. Tears came to his eyes at the memories of them eating dinner together, playing in the yard with him, and watching movies together. He laid his head down to keep himself from crying.

When the bell rang, he was the first one out the door. He knew that the teacher was worried about him but he had to hurry to P.E. Getting there, Law saw Kid off to the side. He immediately started staring at him when he entered the room.

Law sat on the bleachers. Luffy came in and sat next to him. "Are you okay? Your eyes are red." He got in Law's face and stared him in the eyes.

Pushing at him, Law closed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just tired." He smiled at him. "I didn't get good sleep last night."

"Is it because fo you screaming this morning?" Law opened his eyes and look at him.

"Yeah. It sort of does." Luffy nodded. He seemed worried.

"You should sit out and take a nap. Ace will let you." Luffy hugged him. "I want you to feel better. Please, think about it."

"Fine. I'll take a nap." He hugged him back. "Tell Ace when he gets here." Luffy agreed. Law laid down and closed his eyes. He slowly fell asleep with little going on around him. It was... nice.

...

**_A seven-year-old Law walked up to his uncle. "Doffy?" The man was laying on the couch with a book over his face. Law tapped him on the arm. "Doffy, are you awake?"_ **

**_Doflamingo shifted before lifting the book. Law looked away long enough for him to put his glasses back on. "Is something wrong, Law? Do you need anything?"_ **

**_"Cora-san isn't home yet." He yawned. "I want something to eat." Doflamingo smiled at him. "May you fix me something?"  
_ **

**_"Sure. What do you want?" Doflamingo stood up and walked to the kitchen. Law followed him to the room. He sat in a chair at the dining table._ **

**_"I want rice." He yawned again. Law laid his head down. "Cora-san was supposed to be home an hour ago."_ **

**_"I know. I'll call him to find out what's going on," Doflamingo replied as he made him food. Law watched him move around the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard rain. It made him think of a time when he was smaller._ **

**_Tears came to his eyes before spilling over. He hiccupped after a moment. There was a memory of red and white. He couldn't remember it properly but it made him cry. He felt as if he should've known what had happened._ **

**_Doflamingo came over with two bowls of rice. His smile turned to a worried frown. "Law, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He set one bowl in front of him._ **

**_"I don't know," he replied. Law raised his head and wiped his tears away. He didn't understand why he was crying._ **

**_"Hm. Are you going to be okay? Still want to eat?" Doflamingo sat next to him._ **

**_"Yes, sir. I'm still hungry." Law got his bowl of rice and started eating with him. He was glad that they were eating together. He was a little upset because Corazon wasn't there but at least his uncle was. He smiled and forgot his moment before. He was happy and that was all that mattered to him._ **

...

The presence of a person above him made Law go into alert mode. He shot up from his spot on the bleachers. Before he knew what he was doing, he had the person's arm behind their back and bent at the waist over the bleachers.

"What the hell is with you?!" Kid shouted at him. Law realized who it was. He looked down and then to the floor where everyone was staring at him.

"Kid, I told you to leave him alone," Ace called from his spot on the floor with the others. "You brought it on yourself."

"Aren't you going to help me?!" Law was deciding if he should let him go or break his arm. He didn't like being bothered when sleeping. Luffy was an exception.

"You need to handle it yourself. You were the one that bothered him." Ace smiled at him. Law knew he was waiting to see how it went.

"Eustass, you don't just sneak up on a sleeping person." He pushed on the arm a little. He saw how Kid flinched with pain. "Things like this will happen if you aren't careful." Law pushed a little more before letting go. "Now, I'm tired and don't want to be bothered. Leave me be or I will break it next time."

Kid got up with a red face. He looked ready to murder him. The bell rang before he could do anything. Law grabbed his bag and left with Luffy. Law was having a good day so far. That is if you don't count the nightmare that morning. They sat at the table with everyone else. It was pleasant and Law was glad for the distraction.

After lunch, Law went to stay in the infirmary for a while. He had nothing to do and wanted more sleep. Chopper was okay with it and he was thankful for the break. Kid was getting on his nerves and he just wanted to be left alone by the man. He took a nap on one of the beds. _I hope this gets easier than it is now. Please, God. Give me the strength to deal with this problem of mine._

**I hope you all like the new addition. Please, tell me what you think. I love you all and wish I could meet some or all of you someday. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Be careful what you water your deams with. Water them with worry and fear and you will produce weeds that choke the life from your dream. Water them with optimism and solutions and you will cultivate success. Always be on the lookout for ways to turn a problem into an opportunity for success. Always be on the lookout for ways to nurture your dream." - Lao Tzu**


	16. Date

**Date**

"Torao! Get up! It's time to get up!" Law groaned as he heard the teen shouting at him. He turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. "Torao! It's Saturday! We made a deal!" _Fuck! I had forgotten all about that. Shit._

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Law removed his pillow from his head and sat up. "What time is it?" He yawned. This was the start of his torture.

"It's nine. I wanna go out with you." Luffy was sitting on the bed with him. He was already dressed to go out.

"Fine. Let me get dressed first. Then we can leave." Luffy excitedly agreed and left to let him get dressed. Law rose from the bed and started to get dressed. It was getting warmer out but he needed to wear jackets to cover his tattoos.

Getting dressed, Law chose to wear a black t-shirt, black jeans, and the jacket Luffy gave him. He slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys from the desk. Law was glad he put his phone on charge the night before. He put on his gloves as he walked out the door.

In the living room, Luffy was waiting by the couch for him. He bounced happily as they left the house. Luffy gave him his keys to hold on to. Law clipped them to his key ring. Walking down the street, Law felt Luffy grab his hand and hold it as they walked. He allowed it to happen.

When they arrived at the mall, thirty minutes later, Luffy raced to the food court. Law followed after him to keep an eye on him. They bought something to ear and sat in the large area that was meant for eating. It was a good time.

After a few hours, Law noticed something about what they were doing. _It's like a date. Luffy-ya didn't want to just go out. He wanted to go out on a date with me._ Law sighed. _How very like him._ He smiled as Luffy dragged him to another store to look.

The store sold Pirate items. It ranged from ships in bottles to Captain hats. It was interesting. Law had always admired Pirates when he was little. They were daring and didn't abide by rules put forth by society.

When they were finished looking around in there, Law's eyes widened and he immediately turned away from that direction. "Cora, what's wrong?" Luffy had been using his fake name so that they didn't have a mishap like at school.

"I don't want to walk that way," was his only explanation.

"Miss Boa, you need to calm down and slow down. Maybe he isn't here," a woman said. Law didn't want to face them.

"I have information that he is in the area. A woman took a picture of him, right?" That voice sent chills down his spine.

"Luffy, let's go another way." Luffy nodded before walking with Law. He was very aware that they were being followed by her. He could hear the clicking of her heels on the tiles of the floor.

"Hey, you two." Law and Luffy stopped and turned around to face Boa Hancock.

"Yes, ma'am? How may we help you?" Law asked. He tried to be polite but he knew he was shaking.

"Have you seen this man around here?" She pulled out her phone and held it up to them. Law almost gasped. It was the picture that Nami had taken of him a few weeks before. He had hoped that it hadn't reached the internet yet.

"No. We haven't," Luffy answered. "I can't see his face." Boa went through her phone and showed them another picture. Law couldn't believe it. It was a picture of him staring out the window after one of the meetings. It was taken from outside. "No. Are you looking for him?"

Law cringed inwardly when he saw her take on the look of a love-struck woman. "Yes. He is to be my husband! I have been looking for him for four years!" Law tried really hard not to show how disturbed he was. "If either of you sees him, please, let me know." She handed Law her number. "This is a life or death situation!"

Law and Luffy agreed to tell her if they saw him. They both went to get lunch. "Cora, what was she talking about? Are you going to marry her?" Luffy looked upset at what had happened. More so that the woman told them that Law was to be her husband. Law heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No. I'm not going to marry her. She has been after me the moment we met." He took a bite of his pasta. He had chicken Alfredo while Luffy had meat kabobs. It was nice. "She says that we're destined to be together, but I don't like her like that." He finished his food. "I never have."

Law stood up to throw his trash away. "Stay here. I'm going to get ice cream." Law wanted something sweet and there was an ice cream stand in the area. He went and got a plain vanilla cone.

Back at the table, Luffy was finishing his food. Law started to lick and eat his frozen treat. After a minute or so, he realized that Luffy was staring at him. It didn't bother him at first so he just ignored him. Law licked the sweet treat and felt Luffy boring holes into him. He looked over to him. He was staring at him intently as he shifted a little in his seat.

"Luffy, are you okay?" he asked as he stopped eating. Luffy seemed to leave his trance for a second.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking." Law felt as if he was lying. With no way to tell if he was telling the truth, Law went back to his food. He sighed as he realized that it had melted a little on his fingers. Using his other hand to hold the cone, he licked the sticky-sweet treat off his hand.

He felt Luffy still staring at him. He finished his treat off in about five minutes. When it was gone, Luffy immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him through the food court. "Luffy, what's wrong?" He was brought to a restroom with stalls. Luffy took him into a stall and locked it behind them. His back was to Law.

"Torao?" Law was slightly afraid of the other at that time. His voice was different from the upbeat and friendly one it had been a bit ago.

"Y-Yes?" Law pushed himself to the back of the stall. He placed himself in between the stall wall and the toilet.

Luffy turned to him. "Why did you do that?" Law was confused and Luffy looked frustrated.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Luffy trapped him against the wall.

Taking his right hand, Luffy brought it to the front of his pants. "You did this to me." Law's face turned a dark shade of red. He was embarrassed about this.

"H-How did I do that?" Law snatched his hand back.

"The way you were eating is what caused this." Law didn't know what to say. He was staring Luffy in the eyes. "Could you help me?"

"H-Here?!" he almost shouted. Doing it in the house was one thing. Helping him in a public place was a different story.

"I can't walk around like this. Please, help me." Law's face heated up even more. This was not good.

"I... I'll carry you home." Law was trying to buy himself some time. He didn't want to do it in a public place. That was not something he wanted to do. "Just... not here. I'll help you when we get back home." He pressed himself into the wall some more.

After a little more persuading, Luffy finally agreed to let Law carry him home. It was a good break and it let Law have a little breathing room from being squished by Luffy. With the kid on his back, Law left the stall and bathroom him piggy-backing him. It was better than his other option. Luffy's 'problem' was poking him in his back, though.

As he left the mall, Law saw Boa walking around the parking lot of the mall. _Ugh. This is going to be difficult. That woman is going to be the death of me._ As he walked, Luffy started to rub against his back. "Luffy-ya, I will drop you if you don't stop," he warned.

"But it's uncomfortable and it kinda hurts."

"I'm going to try to run. Get ready." Luffy tightened his grip on him before Law took off in a sprint toward the house. In a matter of minutes, they were at the house and Law wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Okay. Give me a second and I'll have the door open." Luffy humped him again and that told Law to hurry.

Once the door was open, Law walked in and Luffy slammed the door shut. Luffy detached from him and spun him around. He crashed their lips together as Law was pushed to his room. He tried to keep up with him but found that difficult.

The other was devouring his mouth like an addict. It was rough and fast. He was pushed onto the bed and straddled by Luffy. He was still kissing him as he got on top of him. It wasn't until he started humping him that Law tried to break the kiss.

"L-Luffy... ya..." His breathing was erratic and he wheezed as he pushed at Luffy's chest. "W-Wait..." Law was still trying to catch his breath from the intense kiss.

Luffy continued to hump him. It was starting to stir Law's dick to life. "I can't wait." He rubbed both of their groins together. It made both of them moan. "See? Even you're eager." Luffy started to undo both of their pants. Law knew he couldn't argue with him now. "Plus, you still have to do what I want." Through the haze of lust, Law felt himself pale at that comment.

Law moaned again when Luffy ground their crotches together again. The other started to lick his neck as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped their pants. Law grabbed Luffy's shoulders to keep himself grounded. It wasn't working all that much but better than nothing.

After a minute, Law felt Luffy's hand on his penis. That made him gasp and then moan at the feeling. Luffy licked the shell of his left ear and that made him moan again. Soon enough, Law felt Luffy's penis against his. He looked up at Luffy.

The teen's eyes were lidded and Law could see the lust in them. There was also love that he had seen there every time they did this. It wasn't just about sex or masturbation for Luffy. It was something more and made Law's face get even hotter. He felt Luffy's erection pulse against his.

"Law..." He was kissed again as Luffy took his right hand and made it grab both of them with his. They had done this a couple of times but it was always intense for Law. He was still trying to get used to being touched by someone other than himself.

Law made their hands rub each other while their tongues intertwined with each other. Law moaned into the kiss and that made Luffy moan with him. There was also a growl that mixed in. It made Law shudder with lust at the sound.

A little bit later, Law felt his climax coming on. It was building up and he had to break the kiss for air. He turned his head to the side as he moved his hand faster with Luffy. It wasn't the other making him do it. He was willingly helping them reach their end. He gasped as Luffy ran his thumb across the slit of his dick. He shuddered again as he got closer and closer. Luffy was panting and moaning in his ear as they sped up their hands.

"L-Luffy-y-ya..." He was almost there. "I... I'm g-gonna... ah... gonna c-cum... hah..." He felt Luffy nuzzle his neck before licking the juncture between his neck and shoulder. It made him shiver. Suddenly, Luffy bit down in the same spot he licked. It made Law scream his name as he came on their hands and shirts.

A minute later, Luffy moaned his name in his ear as he came. He collapsed onto Law. They were both gasping for breath. "T-Torao?" Law had been staring at the ceiling with lidded eyes. He was decided on either to sleep or get up and clean them off. His hand was still covered in their semen.

"Yes, Luffy-ya?" He felt the other lift himself up and move a little. His hand was cleaned off and Luffy scrubbed at his jacket. He was helped back into his pants but they weren't zipped back up.

Luffy laid back down on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "When will you be ready to go all the way with me?" Law put his arms around Luffy and started to play with his hair. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only three in the afternoon.

"If you let me take a nap for a bit, we can try tomorrow." He closed his eyes and started to drift off. "Now, you can either leave or sleep." He fell asleep a moment later.

...

_**"Cora-san, can I ask you something?" Law was in the car with Corazon. The man just picked him up from a Warlord meeting. He was watching the scenery go by.** _

_**"Sure. What do you want to ask?" Law turned his attention away from the window to look at his father.  
** _

_**"How do you know when you love someone?" It was something he had always wanted to know. Boa always told him that she loved him but he didn't think he did.** _

_**"Well, for starters, you will have a warm feeling in your chest when you see them. After that, you start to feel happy when they acknowledge you and feely giddy when they talk to you." Corazon made a turn onto a street. "Those feelings never really go away but they do decrease in intensity after a while." Law kept staring at him. "Your heart will beat faster when you see them as well." He looked like he was trying to figure something out. "It's not the same for everyone and very hard to explain. Let's just say, you'll know when that time comes."** _

_**"Thanks." Law sat back in his seat.** _

_**"Why did you ask? Do you love someone?"** _

_**"No. Boa Hancock keeps telling me that she loves me and I don't feel the same way." He saw Corazon's brow crease.** _

_**"I don't really like her all that much, to be honest. I have seen her file. She has hated all men for most of her life. She stays in a mansion with only women." The man parked the car in a garage. "If you don't feel the same way, just tell her." He pulled out a cigarette. "It isn't like she'll kill you for not liking her back."** _

**_Law sighed. "Okay. I'm going inside." Corazon told him he was staying outside for a bit. Law walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed. "This is a problem. I don't like Boa-ya like that. She isn't the nicest person or the best," Law said aloud to himself._ **

**_His phone vibrated and he looked at it. It was Sabo. "Hello? Does the Army need me for something?" he answered._ **

**_"Nah. Dragon just wanted us to call you." There was silence for a moment. "On three. One. Two. Three."_ **

**_"Happy Birthday, Law!" shouted a lot of voices he recognized from the Army._ **

**_His face heated up and he was glad they couldn't see him. "Th-Thanks."_ **

**_"It was the best we could do for a very important member of our Army!" Ivan shouted. Law smiled._ **

**_"You're welcome, buddy. Can't wait to see you again," Ace replied._ **

**_"Law, I wanted you to know that you are like family to us. We are glad that you have come to help us even though you are working for the Government," Dragon said. Law felt touched. "I will call on you when you are needed. For now, relax and enjoy your birthday."_ **

**_"Sabo, who's on the phone?" It was a small voice that sounded like a child. Law had never heard that voice before._ **

**_"Just a friend. Ivan, take him to the courtyard." Law waited for something to happen. "Sorry about that. We have to go but we all wish you the best eighteenth birthday. See you soon." Law said his goodbye and hung up. He was happy with that. It was a good birthday for him._ **

****...

You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring awoke Law from his slumber. He groaned as he fished it out of his pocket. He felt warmth next to him but ignored it. Pulling his phone out, he was nearly blinded by the light. "What do you want, Smoker? I was sleeping," he answered.

"Law, whatever you do, don't go back to the apartment." Law quickly sat up in the bed. Luffy was attached to his unoccupied arm. He never bothered him.

"Why? What happened? Have we been found out?" Worry set in and it made him start to have a panic attack.

"The apartment was found." He heard Smoker sigh. "Boa Hancock was able to get information on me and thought that I would have you with me. She ransacked the place and stationed some of her girls there to wait for either you or me to go back." A loud thud sounded on the other side of the phone. "Just fucking wait! If you want him to be safe! he needs to know what's going on!"

Law was worried for him and he heard more thuds and a struggle over the phone. "Law, can you hear me?" It was Doflamingo.

"Yeah. I can hear you." He leaned back against the headboard.

"I will only say this once and you need to heed my warning. When you graduate, stay in the house. Don't try to leave or that bitch will find you. If she does, I won't be able to get the hit off you." Law was shocked. "Now, Corazon would be pissed off and hate me if anything happens to you. I would hate myself as well. As I said, I'm trying to get the hit called off. It will just take some time."

"Okay." Law's arm was snuggled by Luffy. He looked out the window and saw that he had slept through the afternoon and mostly through the evening. It was dark out now.

There was another struggle before it stopped. "I need to hang up. Boa might be tracing the call for all we know. Just... stay safe." Law agreed before Smoker hung up. He turned off his phone and placed it on the bedside table.

He went to lay back down but Luffy woke up slightly. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked in a groggy voice. Law laid back down and brought Luffy closer to him. The teen snuggled up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes. Everything's okay. I'll be staying with you and your brothers a little longer than anticipated, though." Luffy nodded into his chest.

"That's good." He yawned. "That means more time with you." Law rubbed his head. He knew that Luffy would see it like that. He smiled as he closed his eyes. _This kid is better than some of the people I've seen with Cora-san. Hm. Maybe all fo them since Cora-san never stayed with any of them._ Sleep claimed him moments later.

**Hope you liked it. Please, let me know if you do. Have a spectacular day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The greatest happiness of life it the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." - Victor Hugo**


	17. It Happened, Finally

**It Happened, Finally**

Knocking on the front door awoke Law from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When they were open, he found Luffy still asleep on the bed next to him. He was splayed on the other side of the bed with his face right next to where his head had been.

The knocking persisted. "Give me a moment," he called from the room. He got up and zipped his pants. His jacket was still on along with his gloves so he was goo.

Scratching his head, he walked lazily to the door. Opening it, he just wanted to slam it shut again. This was now how he wanted his morning to go today. "Yes, Miss Boa? How may I help you this morning?" He had the door cracked enough to see her and to keep her from forcing herself inside.

"You are the kid from yesterday." She studied him for a moment. "Is this your home?" Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Yes, ma'am. I live here with my boyfriend and his two brothers," he answered, Her face turned red and he was confused with her reaction.

"Oh." She gave him a once over. "Have you seen him yet?"

"I'm afraid we haven't. Sorry about that." Boa looked worried and almost ready to cry.

Watching her leave, Law waited for her to be out of sight before he went back in to go back to bed. He shut the door and walked back to his room. He looked at his clock. It was only seven in the morning. _It's too early for this shit._ Groaning, he crawled back into bed.

Arms wrapped around him and snuggled him to a warm, slightly smaller chest. He sighed and allowed it. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep again. It was dreamless and good enough for him.

Later, Law was awoken again by the feeling of something wet touching his back. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to take in what was around him. He was in his room at Sabo and Ace's. He felt the wet spot move a little before stopping. He narrowed his eyes.

Turning over, Law saw that Luffy was still asleep but the wetness was now pressing into his stomach. Law glanced down between their bodies to find out what was the wet thing touching him. Immediately, he slightly regretted his decision to find out what it was.

The wet thing that had been touching and poking him was Luffy's pants. More specifically, his underwear. They had a small wet stain on them as he shifted a little. Law was surprised that it hadn't woke him up sooner. Suddenly, their bodies were pressed together. His penis was right against Luffy's because of the shifting the other had done.

Law clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in the small yelp he almost let out. Luffy, on the other hand, gave a small moan. _What the hell is he dreaming of?! Why does he have so many wet dreams?!_ Another thrust made him gasp. _Just let him ride it out. It will be a safer route if I just let him do that._

The teen's face lowered a little and he pushed it into Law's shoulder. It made Law tense up as Luffy kept on thrusting against him. It took Luffy ten minutes to finish and he whisper-moaned Law's name as he shuddered. It made his face turned a dark shade of crimson as he escaped from the arms around him.

He got up and looked at his jacket in the mirror. There were no stains on it from where he could see. _It seems that he was able to get my shirt and jacket to ride up and that was why I felt wetness._ A groan made him look over to Luffy.

Luffy sat up in the bed and yawned. Law stood there and stared at the teen. "Good mornin', Torao." He stretched as he greeted him.

"Mornin." His face went red again. "You need to take a shower," he said as he took the jacket off.

"Why?" Law wanted to smack the other.

Taking his shirt off, Law went to his dresser to find another one. "I would check your underwear." He found a tan sweater and slipped it on. He took off his pants and replaced them with light blue jeans. Law looked back to Luffy.

"What do you mean?" He watched Luffy check them. It was amusing to see his face turn a light shade of pink. "Oh." He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Can you go get me some clean clothes?" Law agreed as he walked out of the room.

Upstairs, he went through Luffy's clothes in his dresser. Even though it had been winter when he had arrived, Luffy always wore shorts. It was weird to Law at first before he realized that Luffy wasn't a normal person. He grabbed some boxer shorts, a pair of blue-jean shorts, and a black t-shirt with a band logo on the front.

Walking back down the stairs, there was a knock on the door. Law walked over to it. "May I ask who's there? My hands are full as of right now."

"I can wait. Please, finish what you are doing." It was a feminine voice and made Law worried. Quickly, he went to the bathroom and put Luffy's clothes down on the toilet.

Going back to the entrance hall, Law was glad he hadn't taken the gloves off. He opened the door to see a woman standing there. She wore a home-made bra type top, home-made underwear, and a cape on her shoulders. Law had seen how the women in Boa's home dressed. This was definitely one of them. "May I help you today, ma'am?" He kept the door slightly shut in case he had to quickly shut it.

"Yes and no." Law raised an eyebrow. "May I ask you your name?" Law paled. _She's onto me._

"Corazon Lawler. Why do you want to know my name?" She looked nervous about what was going on.

"Um... No particular reason."

"Cora, who are you talking to?" Suddenly, Luffy was next to him. Law wanted to smack him at the moment. The other was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"I don't know." He turned to him. "Go put some clothes on. She doesn't want to see everything about you," he said to him. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him before leaving. He turned back to the woman when he was gone. "Sorry about him. Is there anything else that you need?"

her face was a slightly dark shade of red. "N-No. Thank you for your time, Mr. Corazon." She bowed before leaving. Law shut the door and sighed.

Walking back to the room, he wasn't surprised to see Luffy getting dressed. "Luffy-ya." The kid stopped putting his shirt on to look at him. "We need to be extra careful when going out."

"Why?" he asked as he finished putting his shirt on. "Is there something we need to watch out for?"

"Yes. Do you remember Miss Boa from yesterday?" Law sat on the bed.

"Yeah. She's looking for you to marry her, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy laid down next to him.

"What about her?" Law rolled his eyes.

"She's suspicious of me. We might be under surveillance from now on when we leave." Luffy nodded.

"That sucks. Why is she so hell-bent on getting you?"

"If you knew her like I do, you would understand." Law laid down. "She's one annoying woman that I just can't seem to shake."

Law felt Luffy move closer to him. "Torao?" He looked over to the teen. He was pleading for something with his eyes.

"What is it?" Luffy got closer to his face. Law didn't move because he had nowhere to go.

"You promised me we would try to today if I let you sleep last night." Law raised an eyebrow before he remembered what he was talking about.

"N-Not right now," Law replied as he pushed Luffy's face away from him. He got up and stretched. "I'm starving and I bet you are too." He heard the other's stomach growl. Law smirked. "I'm going to make breakfast." He left the room with Luffy in tow.

Today's breakfast consisted of rice balls, fried fish, and pork buns. Law made them buns for Luffy and the fish for himself. Law made the rice balls for the both of them. Luffy was happy that Law could cook more than one thing.

"Sabo and Ace never told me that you were good at cooking," Luffy commented as he watched him.

"Well, I had to learn quickly when I was growing up." Law flipped the fist in the pain.

"Why? Didn't you have parents or guardians to take care of you?" The thought of Corazon made him want to cry.

"Yes. I had a father and an uncle. Neither of them knew how to cook so we ate out a lot or ate microwaveable meals." Law placed the fish on a plate.

"Who taught you how to cook then?" Law smiled. He remembered how it had gone when he had figured out how to do it.

"Myself. I had a lot of mistakes and problems when I was first learning." Law started to fix up the rice balls. Luffy's pork buns were already cooking.

"Cool. So, where is your father?" Law stopped working for a second.

"I don't know." He was being truthful. He had no idea where Corazon was. He was hoping that he was still safe.

"That's no good. You should know where he is. Are you guys not talking or something?" Law continued to shape the rice balls.

"No. It's not like that. When I went into hiding, he did as well." Law set the one he had finished aside. "In case someone found him, he wanted to be away from me." He sighed. "I went into hiding because if I didn't, I would've gotten killed four years ago."

"Oh." Luffy looked saddened. "Sorry I asked." Law smiled.

"It's okay. I do know that he is safe." Luffy smiled.

When food was ready, the sat at the dining table and ate like a family. It was a little quiet but Law was happy nonetheless. It was nice to get along with Luffy and be able to be like this. He smiled as he talked and ate with him.

After they were finished cooking, Law went to sit on the couch. He had taken his gloves off to cook and had put them back in his room. Suddenly, his phone rang. Getting up, he fetched it from his room and sat back down on the couch. "Hello? Sabo-ya?"

"Law, where are you and Luffy right now?" Law heard the worry in his voice.

"I'm in the living room. Luffy-ya is... somewhere else in the house." He actually didn't know where or what he was doing. He left to go somewhere else after breakfast.

Sabo gave off a deep sigh. "Oh. Good. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Why? What's going on?" Law sat up with his feet on the ground.

"I heard about what Boa Hancock is doing. Smoker called us and told us about it yesterday."

"Yeah. He called me last night. I told Luffy-ya that we have to be very careful when leaving. Boa-ya is suspicious of me as it is."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Law heard Ace say something in the background. He couldn't make out what was said. "In a minute, Ace. Law said something that concerns Luffy."

"Boa-ya came to the house today looking for me." He leaned back on the couch. "I got her to leave but she sent one of her women to come and ask me my name."

"Shit. This was what I was afraid of." There was movement on the other side of the phone. "Just, stay in the house for the rest of the day. Ace and I will be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"How early tomorrow? We do have school." Law heard a bang from upstairs.

"About one or two in the morning."

"Okay. That's fine." His phone started to ring again. "I've got to go. I'm getting another call."

"Alright. Stay in the house and stay safe." Law agreed before hanging up and switched to the other line.

"Hello?" He hadn't seen the caller I.D. before answering it.

"Law, can I speak to your boyfriend for a moment?" It was Doflamingo.

"O...kay." He was confused. "Luffy-ya! Phone for you!" Law heard the other rush down the stairs before he showed up beside him.

Law handed him the phone."Hello? Who is this?" After a minute, Luffy seemed shocked about something. "Are you telling me the truth?! You're Torao's uncle?!"

Sighing, Law left the room in favor of his bedroom. He saw Luffy's phone on the desk. Smiling, he picked it up. He turned it on and was easily able to open it. _Not a very smart password. That nickname you gave me is not a good password._

Once in the phone, Law pulled up the messages and started to text Sanji. **_'Hey. What are you doing right now?'_**

 ** _'Luffy? Is that you? What do you want? I'm in the middle of something.'_ **Law wanted to laugh.

 ** _'No. It's Cora. Luffy-ya has my phone right now. I'll leave you alone if you're busy.'_** He waited for the other to text back.

**_'Sorry. I can talk more later but is there something going on?'_ **

**_'You could say that. My virginity might be in jeopardy today.'_ **

**_'Hahahaha! What do you mean? What's going to happen?'_ **

**_'I promised Luffy-ya that we would try to go all the way today. Any tips on what I should do?'_ **Law knew that the other man would help him out. He needed it.

 _ **'Well, you can either be the bottom or the top. But, seeing as Luffy seems to be the more dominant in the relationship, he will top you. I helped Luffy out and he knows just about everything he needs to. All I can tell you is to just... relax when it happens. It will help you in the long run.'**_ Law gave off a deep sigh.

**_'Thanks. I'm going to delete these texts.'_ **

**_'Okay. See you at school tomorrow.'_** Law deleted the texts just in time for Luffy to enter the room. He looked slightly scared and at the same time, happy.

"Luffy-ya, what did the both of you talk about?" Law sat on the bed with Luffy following after him.

"Your uncle is scary. I know he's in prison and all, but he's scary." Luffy wrapped his arm around him. "He told me that he is okay with me, but if I hurt you in any way, he will make my life a living hell for the rest of my life." Law smiled.

"That sounds like him." Law put his hand in Luffy's hair.

"I promised not to hurt you." Luffy pushed his face into Law's chest. "Can we try now?" Law sighed. He knew that he would ask again eventually.

"We can try. But if it starts to hurt me, we have to stop." Luffy sat up with a smile.

"Okay." Law stayed lying down and Luffy moved to sit in between his legs. He looked at Luffy as he unbuttoned his pants. Law helped him get them off to where he was only in his underwear. "Wait. I need to go get something." Law nodded as the other rushed out of the room.

A minute later, Luffy came back and got back between his legs. Luffy leaned down and kissed him as his hand entered Law's underwear. Law kissed back as the teen fondled his dick. He could feel his face heating up as he moved his tongue with Luffy.

In a matter of seconds, his underwear was gone. The only thing he had on was his sweater. The two broke for air and Law saw how it was affecting Luffy. He was red-faced and huffing just as much as him. Law watched Luffy remove his shirt and hold up a bottle of something.

He knew what it was. He had gone into Corazon's room many times and found a smaller bottle of the same thing inside a drawer. Law watched as Luffy poured some of the lube onto his hand. He looked Law in the face. "Are you ready for this?" _No. I... I don't know._ He nodded.

Slowly, Luffy inserted a finger into Law. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but it was a little uncomfortable. He felt Luffy kiss his cheek. He had closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling.

After a minute, Luffy started to slowly move his finger. "Tell me if it is uncomfortable or if I hurt you."

"O-Okay." It wasn't too bad but still strange. After a bit, it didn't bother him anymore. Luffy kissed him again as he added another finger inside. Law grunted into the kiss at the feeling of being stretched. It was uncomfortable, but it still didn't hurt all that much. He didn't know why. _It should hurt, right?_ "Ahhh... hah..." Law broke the kiss to moan. Luffy hit a spot in him that felt great.

He opened his eyes to look up at Luffy. He was smirking and moved his fingers and jabbed that spot again. It made him moan loudly once more. "I found it." Luffy grabbed his dick and continued to abuse that spot. _He's doing that on purpose. He's... attacking my prostate._

"L-Luffy-y... ahh... ya..." He couldn't get out what he was trying to say. Luffy, on the other hand, was rubbing his penis and fingering him at the same time. He knew that he wouldn't last long if he kept it up. "L-Luffy... haah... mmn... I'm gonna... ah..."

Luffy seemed to understand and removes his fingers and hand from Law. He whined a little as he panted on the bed. Luffy put some of the lube on his dick. Law knew what was coming next. Trying to relax like he was told, Law felt the tip touch him. He jolted a little but tried to stay in his spot. "L-Law... please, bear with me..." Law looked into Luffy's face.

The teen was holding back a lot. Law knew that it was taking almost all of his strength to control himself to not hurt Law. Law nodded as Luffy pushed forward. The head entered and Law was feeling a little bit of pain. Luffy leaned over him as he continued on. He squeezed his eyes closed and gripped the sheets tightly.

The pain grew to the point that it felt as if he was being ripped apart. Even with the other going as slow as he could to keep from hurting him, it still gave him pain. Once he felt Luffy stop, Law let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Both of them panted from the effort. Law felt Luffy's breath on his shoulder and his hands were on either side of his chest. Very slowly, the pain started to diminish to a dull ache. The lack of movement was started to get to Law. He moved a little and that seemed to snap Luffy to attention. He lifted himself up and pulled out until only the head was in. Quickly, he rammed back into him.

"Ahhh!" The thrust hit his prostate dead on. He couldn't believe it. It kept going until Law couldn't take it anymore. "F-Fa... hah... F-Faster..." Luffy grunted and kissed his neck before doing as he was told. He didn't pull out all the way anymore. He went faster and pounded into his prostate harder every time.

Law was seeing stars. He opened his eyes and looked at Luffy. He was leaning over him, sweating and panting just as much as he was. Law took his right hand and brought their lips together. He kissed him as if his life depended on it. Luffy kissed back with just as much intensity as he did.

Their tongues danced, fought, and rubbed against each other while Luffy kept thrusting into him. Soon enough, the coil in Law's gut wound tighter and tighter. He broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "L-Law... hah... I'm not... ah... gonna last... much... mmn... longer," Luffy moaned into his ear.

To keep his voice in, Law used his hand and the sleeve of his sweater to keep in his moan. After a moment, Law couldn't hold back a loud, wanton moan when Luffy started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. "L-L-Luffy... haah... ah... I'm... ah... I'm gonna... ngh... cum..." He wrapped his arms around Luffy's back as he continued. His legs wrapped around his waist but left him enough room to keep going.

Luffy licked a part of his shoulder that was exposed because his shirt moved. Law was almost there. After a few licks, Luffy bit down on his shoulder in the same spot he licked. That made the coil in Law's gut unwind and he came. He also dug his fingers into Luffy's back. "LUFFY!" he shouted as he came. He came all over Luffy's hand. He heard the grunt of Luffy and felt him thrust a few more times before he came inside him. Luffy moaned his name almost as loud as Law had with his.

With their energy drained, Luffy collapsed onto Law but didn't move out of him. Law panted as he tried to regain his breath. He was coming down for his high when Luffy move just a little. "Nuuuh... L-Luffy-ya... Don't move." 

"Why?" Luffy lifted himself just a little. Law let out a small moan at the movement.

"Please, either take it out or stop moving." He pointed down to where they were still connected. "It's rubbing me and I'm still sensitive." Luffy blushed a dark crimson.

"S-Sorry. I'll get out." Luffy pulled out and Law had to cover his mouth to keep in a moan. Once he was out, the teen got his shirt and cleaned his hand off and Law's lower stomach. He laid back down on him and Law closed his eyes. "Torao?'

"Yeah?" He wrapped his arms around Luffy while he did so as well to him.

"I love you." A kiss was placed on his lips. Law kissed back. It only lasted for a moment.

Luffy laid his head back on his chest and Law smiled. "I love you too, Luffy-ya." He grabbed the blanket and covered them both. "Now, I'm exhausted and want some sleep." He felt Luffy snuggled up to him. "Sabo-ya and Ace-ya will be home around one or two in the morning." Luffy nodded and Law drifted off to sleep.

**I really hope you all liked it. But, finally. Luffy and Law had sex! I'm not all that good at writing sex scenes but I think it turned out okay. Let me know how I did and if you liked it. If you didn't, I will understand. Please, have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Sex is emotion in motion." - Mae West**


	18. The Boa Problem

**The Boa Problem**

"What the fuck is this?!" Law's eyes shot wide open and he quickly got into a sitting position. He looked at the one who screamed. All he wanted to do was hide or die at that very moment. Law didn't want to face his wrath so early in the morning.

Sabo stood in the doorway to his bedroom. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was dropped open wide. He could see the anger there. Law put his face in his hands. "S-Sabo-ya, please don't be angry," he pleaded. He knew that the man was going to be pissed about what happened.

"Don't be angry? DON'T BE ANGRY?! Trafalgar D. Water Law, I am livid!" Before Sabo could launch himself at him. Ace grabbed him around the chest. "Ace, let me go, Goddamnit!"

"No. You're just going to hurt him if I do." Law backed off a little from the other. He bumped into Luffy which woke him up a little.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he rose to a sitting position. He yawned before laying back down. He wrapped his arms around Law's waist. "It's too loud."

"LAW!" He snapped his head back up to look at the man. Law was glad that his covers were on his lower body. He was completely naked other than his sweater. "Explain yourself! Now!" Ace was still holding him back.

"Sabo, calm down. I said that it was okay," Ace said. Sabo stopped struggling against him to look back at his brother/lover.

"You what?!" Now Sabo's anger was directed at Ace. "How could you go behind my back and allow this?!"

"Because they are both mature enough to do stuff like that." Ace smirked at Law. He had an uneasy feeling about that look. "Plus, Luffy's still a virgin in one area." Law's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _No. No! He can't have known!_ "Law's not, though."

Sabo gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? How do you know that?" Ace let Sabo go and walked into the room.

"Well, Luffy doesn't wear pants nor does he wear underwear with his name on the band," Ace replied. Law's face turned a dark crimson. "And I don't see anything that belongs to him other than the shirt on the other side of the bed."

"G-Get out!" Law shouted. He was not going to leave the bed with the both of them still in the room. Ace chuckled before pushing a stunned Sabo out of the room and left with him. Law wanted to punch the man at that moment. Giving off a deep sigh, Law unwrapped Luffy's arms from around him and tried to stand up. He fell halfway out of the bed with a groan of pain.

 _Shit! Sanji-ya didn't tell me how much it would hurt the day after! This hurts like a bitch!_ He was surprised that Luffy hadn't woken up with the noise he made. Getting to his hands and knees, Law had to crawl his way to his dressed and got himself some clothes out.

After that, he crawled his way to the bathroom. Law shut the door after himself. He grabbed the side of the sink and pulled himself up to stand. His legs wobbled as he held onto the sink for dear life. Reaching up, Law opened the mirror and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. He took about three out and popped them into his mouth.

Swallowing them, Law continued to hold onto the sink. He was afraid that his legs would give out. After a minute, the pain started to diminish, and he took a step away from the sink. Law didn't fall, so he thought it was a good start. Then, he felt it.

Law's eyes widened as he felt the liquid slide down his right leg. Lowering his eyes to his leg, Law saw the white substance running down it. Knowing what to do, he stripped his shirt and got in the shower.

As the water flowed down his body, Law got to his hands and knees. He bent over and put his left hand to his entrance. Law cleaned out his hole but had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. It was hard to do since he was pressing against his prostate at times.

"Torao, are you in the bathroom?" Law froze at the sound of Luffy's voice. It sounded sleepy and not at all awake.

"Y-Yes. Don't... D-Don't come in." Law finished what he was doing and placed both hands on the floor. He was exhausted and had a small boner.

"Why? Is there something wrong?'

"No. I just need a few minutes by myself." He didn't hear the other say anything, but he did hear his bedroom door open. More shouting ensued after a moment. Law knew that Sabo was shouting and ranting at Luffy. It was about what he came home to. He was sure of it.

Getting finished with his shower and drying off, Law got dressed for the school day before leaving the room. He cautiously walked into the kitchen. Ace was drinking a cup of coffee while leaning next to the door. A grin spread across his face as he looked at him.

"What's with that face, Ace-ya?" he asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee as well. Neither Sabo nor Luffy were in the room. "Where are the other two?"

"I'm just enjoying Sabo's overprotectiveness and anger issues." Ace took another sip of his coffee. "Sabo's in his room, trying to calm down. Luffy is..." Law raised an eyebrow at the face he was making. "I don't really know. Luffy walked out of the room just before you came in."

"I didn't see him on my way in," Law said before taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah. Don't know where he is." But Law had an inkling on where the other man was. It wasn't hard to know since there weren't many places that he could go in the house. 

"What time is it?"

"It's about five-forty. I thought it was a little early to wake you two up, but Sabo wanted to see you and him." Ace chuckled. "He didn't expect to walk in on what he did. I'm not bothered. He's a teenager. Not a big deal."

Law's face turned to a small scowl. "I don't appreciate you telling anyone else about my personal things," Law voiced his problem. He was still pissed at him for saying what he did to Sabo.

"Hahaha! Your expression was priceless." Ace went over to the sink and washed his empty cup. "I was trying to get Sabo off your ass. He was a little calmer when he found out what I meant."

"You're an asshole." Ace grinned at him as he dried his hands off. "I'm going to find Luffy-ya."

"Okay. Sabo's going to cook breakfast soon. I'll come find the both of you when he's done." Law agreed and walked out of the room. He went up the stairs as he thought about where Luffy could actually be. Opening the kid's bedroom door, he found the room empty. _Not here. That narrows it down._

Shutting the door, Law strolled over to the door to the Room. Opening the door, Law sighed as he opened it. _Thought so._ Luffy was sitting on the floor near one of the windows with his jacket on the table next to him.

Law walked in and shut the door. He could tell that the kid was upset about something. "Luffy-ya, did something happen between you and Sabo-ya?" He felt bad for him.

Luffy raised his head with a look that let him know he had been crying. "Torao, did I mess up?"

That question made him confused and curious. "What do you mean? I don't think you messed anything up."

"Sabo... Sabo said that I messed up with my relationship with you. He told me that I rushed to do what I wanted to." He sniffed. _I knew he had been crying. Sabo-ya, what did you tell him?_

"No. I'm not upset with what happened. I don't thin you rushed anything." Law sat next to him. He put his legs out in front of him while Luffy had his knees to his chest. "I agreed to what we did. I enjoyed it and was happy." It was a little embarrassing to talk about it. "Sabo-ya was just upset. Let him calm down. I don't think he meant anything he said about that."

"D-Do you really think so?" Law nodded in confirmation.

"You need to get dressed for school> I'm going back down to the kitchen so I can eat when Sabo-ya is done cooking." Luffy agreed and got up. He hugged him before leaving the room. Law followed and they split at Luffy's room.

Back in the kitchen, Law saw Sabo angrily cooking. He walked into the dining room to find Ace at the table. "Did you see Sabo?" the man asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. I don't believe he is okay yet." Ace nodded. They waited for Luffy to come in.

When he did, he had a scared expression on his face. "When will Sabo be okay?"

"Don't know. Depends on how he is when he goes to visit Dragon. Koala might hear an earful from him about this." When Sabo came into the room to set something on the table, everyone was quiet. Law didn't look him in the face at those times.

When he left, Ace spoke up again and told them not to say anything to him until he calmed down. He was going to be driving the two to school that day. Law was okay with that. He didn't want to hear Sabo's ranting on the way to school.

Soon enough, Sabo was done cooking and came to eat with them. Sabo had calmed down a lot since he started cooking. He was still upset but tried to make conversation. "Law..." He looked up at him. "I'm... sorry about my temper. I... I was a little... upset."

"It's okay." It was the only thing he could say for that. Luffy was quiet through most of the meal. When they were done, it was six-thirty. Ace wanted to leave the tense atmosphere, so he told them to get in the car.

They met up with their group when they arrived. Law grabbed Sanji by the back of his shirt. "Cora, what are you doing?!"

"You don't mind if I borrow him for a minute, do you Zoro?" The man shook his head with a smirk on his face. He knew that Law was going to chew Sanji out for something. "Thank you." He dragged Sanji to an empty bathroom.

"What the hell, Law? What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me that it was going to hurt like a bitch afterward," Law stated with a straight face. He was too upset to be embarrassed about it.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that. Did you take anything?"

"Yeah. I had some pain pills. They work wonders when you have wounds on your chest, a headache, or got fucked in the ass and can't walk the next day."

Sanji smiled nervously. He ranted at him for a few more moments before dragging him back to the group. "So, did Cora have anything nice to say, Sanji?" Usopp asked. Sanji shook his head in response.

It was like any other day after that. Law left the group with Sanji when it was time for first block. They sat down and Law paled when Boa Hancock walked in with Robin. He lowered his head to the desk. Law was not okay with why she was there.

"Good morning, class," Robin started when everyone was in their seats. "I know you all are wondering why Miss Boa Hancock is there." Everyone nodded. "Well, she will be sitting in on our class today. She wants to sit in and understand what we are learning about the Seven Warlords."

"Yes. It is... nice... to see you all." Law knew that was a straight-up lie. He was sure she didn't like this at all.

She sat in a chair next to Robin's desk. "Alright. We will get back to the Warlord we were learning about. We are still on Trafalgar Law. We read our history reports last class. Now, I want you all to answer some questions about him." Law had a sneaking suspicion that Boa set her up to it.

She went around the room, asking questions that pertained to him. It didn't upset him when someone got a question wrong. Kid answered his question right. When it got to him, he swallowed thickly when Robin set her gaze on him along with Boa.

"Corazon, are you ready for your question?"

"Ye, ma'am." Robin nodded to him.

"Do you know what his favourite past time is when he isn't in the meetings?" It was a fact known throughout the whole internet. He had even had an interview with that same question.

"Reading. His past time is reading medical books. But he has more like wandering and collecting commemorative coins." Robin smiled at his answer. He seemed to be her favourite person in this class.

"Correct." It moved on through the rest of the class. Boa was staring straight at him. It unnerved him. He knew that she was onto him.

When the class was over, Boa watched him leaving the room. Sanji smiled at him as he waved. Law walked to English. He sat down and before long, Boa walked into the room. _Fuck. She's following me. I knew she was onto me._

Pulling out his phone, Law started to text Ace. He was still skittish of texting the other brother. _' **Boa Hancock is here. She's following me from class to class. I think she's onto me.'**_

He looked up to see the woman staring straight at him. His phone vibrated. Turning it back on, he read the text. **_'Well, shit. Just don't give her a reason to talk to you or think you're him. We will talk about this when we get home.'_**

 ** _'Alright. I hope this will get better.'_ **He shut it off just as Ivankov walked in.

"Welcome back, my glorious students! I have read all of your stories!N They were magnificent!" He turned to see Boa sitting in a chair next to his desk. "Ah! Miss Boa, I almost forgot that you were here." Law knew all about their disputes between each other. It was not a good thing.

"Ivankov, I didn't know you were working here," she answered. You could hear the hidden anger in her voice. Law hid behind his arms.

Ivan smiled at her. Law didn't like this at all. "Well, you learn something new every day," he countered. He didn't want to hear the argument that was bound to happen between them. Law thanked the Gods that Ivan didn't argue with her anymore. "Well, class. Today, since it is close to you all graduating, I want you to write another story for me. The rest of our days together will be you all handing in the stories you write."

There was a groan through the class. He went on to tell them that they could choose the genres that they wanted to use. Law was excited about that. He liked his own type of stories. The rest of class was spent with them writing. Zoro slept through most of it.

When the bell rang, Law woke Zoro up. "Come on. The others are going to be waiting for us." Zoro nodded. He, groggily, got up and walked out of the room.

On his way to the cafeteria, Law was grabbed by the hood of his hoodie and dragged to a bathroom for either gender. The door was shut but not locked after him. Turning around to see who it was, his face paled at who he saw.

"M-Miss Boa, why did you bring me here?" He maneuvered his backpack to his chest. Law was extremely nervous about this.

"You seem familiar." She pressed him against the wall. "You look a lot like him but very different at the same time." Taking this time to look around, he tried to find a way to get out of this situation. "Who are you really?"

"My name is Corazon Lawler. I'm going to school here because I got kicked out of my last one." Law got an idea to get out of the situation but didn't want to follow it all that much. "I'm sorry about this." _More to myself than you._

"About what?" He leaned up and kissed her. It made her freeze up. Quickly backing off, Law slipped out under her arms before opening the door.

"Sorry, Miss Boa. But I have to go to lunch. My friends are waiting for me." He left the stunned woman in the room. Law rushed to the cafeteria to find all of them there. It was a relief.

Taking his seat next to Luffy, Law felt an arm wrap around his waist. "I thought you were coming in right behind Zoro," Usopp said as he finished chewing his food.

"I was. But I was held up by something." Luffy gave him a worried look. "Nothing to worry about. I got it straightened out."

"Was it that woman again?" Luffy whispered. _I guess that Sanji told him about her._

"Yeah. She is following me. Boa-ya trapped me in the bathroom with her for a minute. I was able to get away from her." He didn't tell him how he got away from her. Luffy nodded by seemed upset. Law had told Luffy about the woman's obsession with him.

"Did you tell Ace or Sabo?"

"I told Ace. He said we would talk about it at home." Luffy nodded again as he continued to eat. The rest of lunch went normally. Law could see Boa watching him out the corner of his eye. It was unsettling.

When the bell rang, Law bid them farewell before making his way to the infirmary. Chopper was in there. "Law, welcome back." Law nodded to him. "You seem troubled. What's wrong?"

"Can you meet me in the office?" The smaller man agreed before following him to the small office inside the infirmary.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem? Has someone found out who you are?" Law shut and locked the door after them. He also lowered the blinds.

"Boa Hancock is onto me." Chopper almost started to panic. "Don't freak out. Ace-ya said that we will figure something out when we get home." He hoped the younger man was right. Law didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"Just be careful then." Law told him he would. "We need to get back out there. Someone might come in at any time."

Back in the main room, Law groaned inwardly. Boa was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. Chopper went to greet her. He just went back into the office. Law didn't trust being out there with the woman. She was already suspicious of him and would probably try to find out at any chance she got.

"Cora, are you going to help me out here?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. When someone comes in, I will tend to them," he assured the shorter man.

"Alright."

Not many people came in. A few came in with cuts and bruises. Law patched them up and sent them on their way. Some of the older teens gawked at Boa. "Don't stare at her. It's impolite," he would tell them. Law didn't know how she took it. He didn't bother looking at her.

"You seem well trained in this field," Boa commented out of nowhere. Law had been putting the gauze up.

"My parents are doctors," Law answered. he grabbed the antiseptic. "I was taught how to fix people up. Mostly myself when I got hurt playing."

"Reminds me of Trafalgar. His parents were doctors as well." He almost froze in place.

"I know. We talked about his past a few classes ago." Law turned back to the office. "Chopper, it's almost time for class changes. I'm going to see if I can get a ride home early."

"That's fine," Chopper called from inside the office.

Taking his phone out, Law dialed Ace's number. It rang three times before he answered. "Yes, Law? Can I help you?"

"Ace, do you have any classes next period?" Law walked back into the office to where Boa couldn't hear them.

"No. Is Boa still following you? Are you wanting me to take you home early?"

"Yeah. I don't trust her. If I walk home alone, she might jump me just to make sure I'm not him. Could you give me a ride back to the house? Please?" He glanced out the window to see that Boa was staring straight at him.

"Sure. I can. Stay where you are, and I'll come get you when the bell rings." Law agreed before hanging up.

"Ace coming to get you?" Law nodded. He waited for a bit. When the bell rang, Law counted the seconds before Ace showed up. He got to 146 seconds.

"Ready to go?" Law nodded. The man nodded to Boa before escorting Law out of the room. They didn't talk on the way out or the way home. He was thankful for the peace.

Back at the house, he went to his room to wait for the other two to arrive home. Ace told him that he had to go back to pick Luffy up. Law was okay with that and Ace left. He was okay with the silence. Law needed it after spending a weekend with Luffy.

Laying on his bed, Law closed his eyes. He decided he was going to take a nap before the others came back. He didn't want to think about his situation for the time being. Law just wanted to relax and get taken away by his dreams.

...

_**"Cora-san, when will Doffy be back home?" Law asked as he sat at the table. His uncle hadn't been home for a few days. It felt odd that he would stay out for so long.** _

_**"I don't know. He has some things to sort out right now." Corazon smiled down at him. "Don't worry about him too much. He's okay. It's just... he has a lot on his mind and needs time to figure some things out."** _

_**"Where is he staying?" Fear gripped him at the thought. "He's not on the street, is he?!" The thought of Doflamingo living on the streets almost made his heart stop.** _

_**"No. No. He's staying at Vergo's house. Vergo let Doffy crash at his place for now." Law nodded. He was happy that the man was in a safe place. "Just give him some time and he'll be back home. Okay?"** _

_**"Alright. I just... It doesn't feel normal for him to be gone so long." Corazon smiled at him and told him that everything would be okay. Years later, he found out the truth as to why his uncle stopped coming around him so much and moved out.** _

**Might be a while before I update again. Sorry about that. Love your reviews and you all. Have a magnificent day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "When you confront a problem you begin to solve it." - Rudy Giuliani**


End file.
